L'arcane sans nom
by khalie
Summary: Post Poudlard. Une prophétie, des sorciers qui se battent dans l'ombre, une jeune fille jalouse… L'échiquier s'ajuste et le destin de Severus bascule, une fois de plus. SRHG. FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Me voici avec une nouvelle fic sur le couple Hermione/Severus. **_

_**Même si le plan de l'histoire est déjà défini, je ne peux pas encore vous annoncer le nombre exact de chapitres, mais certainement une quinzaine... Tout dépendra de mon inspiration !  
**_

_**Concernant l'histoire, il s'agit d'un post Poudlard. Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi (snif) et l'intrigue... eh bien, je me suis en partie inspirée d'une BD de Thorgal...**_

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira...**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : PROLOGUE**

Complètement inutile.

Chaque jour, Percy Weasley se répétait ces deux mots à l'occasion de la visite qu'il rendait à son ancien professeur de divination, Sybille Trelawney.

« Une pièce maîtresse du puzzle », « bien plus précieuse qu'aucun d'entre vous ». Telles avaient été les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres envers cette espèce de folle dingue ! Elle avait eu une prémonition. Une seule dans sa misérable vie. Mais une prémonition qui s'était cependant avérée déterminante dans le devenir du monde sorcier…

Sybille Trelawney pouvait encore servir.

Lord Voldemort l'avait faite enfermer dans un des anciens bureaux du ministère qu'occupaient avant les langues de plomb. Et elle y était plutôt bien traitée pour une prisonnière. Encens, tasses de thé, boule de cristal, tarots, en somme tous les éléments nécessaires à la pratique de l'Art de la divination. Sauf que depuis plus deux ans à la visiter chaque jour, elle n'avait pas pondu la moindre prophétie ! Pas même une petite prémonition !

Comment son maître pouvait-il seulement croire en les capacités de cette femme ? La prophétie de Potter ? Une erreur assurément. Une anomalie. Une faille dans la magie. Seulement, Voldemort y croyait. Alors, il était parfaitement disposé à y croire lui aussi si cela pouvait lui permettre de rester dans les bonnes grâces du maître !

Bien évidemment, il avait été obligé de tourner le dos à sa famille… Des sorciers de bas étage de toute façon ! Des sorciers qui avaient renié jusqu'à la pureté de leur sang pour suivre ce Potter ! Des sorciers incapables de reconnaître que Voldemort était la meilleure chance de redonner ses lettres de noblesse à un monde magique dégénéré et corrompu, à une société moribonde ! Tous des traîtres qui n'avaient rien compris ! Qui ne l'avait jamais réellement compris lui, en fait ! En y réfléchissant d'avantage, il s'était toujours senti différent de ses frères et sœur, comme un étranger dans sa propre famille… Potter y était bien plus à sa place !

Comme chaque jour, le professeur Trelawney était assise sur un petit fauteuil, fixant de façon quasi hypnotique trois cartes, faces retournées contre un petit guéridon de cuir. D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit de l'une d'elles, puis l'observa une seconde à peine avant de la jeter brusquement à terre en poussant un cri d'horreur.

La carte avait atterri à ses pieds mais il ne se donna pas la peine de la ramasser, ne souhaitant pas l'encourager plus loin dans son délire. Il posa néanmoins son regard sur la coupable. _L'arcane sans nom. _ Il était de notoriété publique que l'interprétation des tarots était la manière la moins fiable de lire l'avenir. La préférée des moldus… Sans conteste, cette carte ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Sauf pour elle.

- Mon pauvre garçon… entama Trelawney de sa voix larmoyante.

Le fixant de ses yeux sans vie ridiculement agrandis par des binocles épais de trois centimètres, son ancien professeur lui prédit une fin toute proche et particulièrement atroce. Au bas mot, cela devait être la cinquantième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'elle annonçait la mort de quelqu'un, dont la sienne !

Las, il quitta la pièce sans plus prêter attention à ces croyances de bonnes femmes. Mais au moment où il allait refermer la porte derrière lui, il se figea brutalement, transpercé par un vent glacial qui lui fit dresser les poils des bras. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit… faible tout d'abord, puis éthérée comme chimère, et enfin, aussi tranchante et froide que la mort.

ooOoOoOoo

Pour la énième fois depuis que l'aurore avait fait son apparition, Hermione remua, puis tapota légèrement son oreiller afin de trouver un peu plus de confort. En fin de nuit, aucune position ne laissait bien longtemps de répit à ses reins douloureux. En se mouvant, elle avait fait très attention pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait paisiblement à sa gauche.

Prenant appui sur son coude, elle leva légèrement la tête afin d'observer son époux à son aise. La faible lueur du jour éclairait son visage pâle encore endormi. Ses yeux noirs et profonds étaient clos, sa bouche entrouverte, tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait à mesure de sa respiration, lente et régulière. Lorsqu'il dormait, ses traits étaient nettement plus détendus et son visage semblait plus serein, comme apaisé des contrariétés quotidiennes.

Le regard d'Hermione dévia lentement sur les lèvres fines et le nez, long et busqué. D'un geste tendre et instinctif, son doigt se posa sur l'arête et en suivit la courbe avec délicatesse. Il ne la croyait jamais lorsqu'elle le lui disait, pourtant, comme elle pouvait l'aimer son nez !

Sous la caresse, le muscle de sa joue avait légèrement frémi. Elle constata avec peine qu'il avait encore maigri depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le quartier général de l'Ordre, deux années auparavant. Ses pommettes s'étaient creusées et quelques rares fils argentés parcouraient ses tempes.

Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans sa quarante cinquième année. Pourtant, elle le trouvait plus séduisant que jamais et oubliait parfois que vingt ans les séparaient…

Se levant avec difficultés, Hermione récupéra son épais peignoir en mohair qu'elle avait jeté la veille au soir sur le vieux voltaire. Elle l'enfila rapidement avant de glisser sa baguette dans l'ample poche. Par les temps qui couraient, il ne faisait pas vraiment bon pour un sorcier de la résistance de n'avoir aucun moyen de défense sur soi. Bien sûr, ils avaient protégé leur petit cottage de sorts très élaborés, mais le Ministère Noir disposait de moyens tout aussi efficaces de détection…

Elle soupira longuement tout en lançant un incendio qui fit aussitôt crépiter un bon feu dans la cheminée du salon. La chaleur que dégageaient les flammes lui procurait un sentiment de bien être indescriptible. Outre le fait qu'elle était une frileuse invétérée, elle avait toujours adoré les flambées. Cela lui rappelait les vacances de son enfance avec ses parents, mais aussi tous les moments joyeux qu'elle avait passés au Terrier en compagnie de Ron et Harry…

Ron et Harry… Où étaient-ils en ce moment ? Probablement au 12 square Grimmaud… Depuis que l'ancienne demeure des Black était devenue le point stratégique des opérations de l'Ordre, les membres n'avaient cessé d'agrandir magiquement les lieux. Elle savait que les Weasley, Harry, ainsi que la majorité de l'Ordre, s'y étaient installés durablement. Elle les y retrouvait lors des réunions, mais comprenait, même si cela lui faisait mal, que sa présence les dérangeait…

Lorsqu'elle et Severus prenaient place à la longue table autour de laquelle débattait l'Ordre, l'atmosphère devenait lourde et pesante. Leurs silences à tous étaient suffisamment significatifs. Elle pouvait sentir leur malaise mais également le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard… Auparavant, c'était ce même genre de regards qu'ils adressaient au traître Rogue. Et maintenant, elle, Hermione, en faisait également les frais... Elle se demandait même, si dans son cas, leur haine n'était pas encore plus féroce que celle qu'ils ressentaient pour son époux ! Seulement, l'Ordre était bien incapable de se passer d'eux…

Hermione écarta le rideau de la cuisine pour laisser entrer la faible lumière du jour. Toute frissonnante à vue de ce ciel morose, elle resserra instinctivement les pans de son peignoir autour de sa taille arrondie.

Aujourd'hui encore, le vent battait durement la lande, transportant avec lui les effluves maritimes et les embruns salés, faisant plier les rares végétaux de ces terres désolées des Highlands. L'horizon était gris et bas, comme chaque jour depuis le début de l'hiver.

Son regard s'accrocha sur cette étendue aride dont les quelques cottages commençaient à s'éclairer un à un, tandis que des volutes blanches sortaient paresseusement des cheminées de pierre. Hermione émit un petit soupir de frustration, pestant contre ce satané climat, puis se résolut à dresser la table du petit déjeuner.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Je t'ai entendu remuer toute la nuit, ronronna Severus, son long nez enfoui dans la masse de cheveux châtains.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, aussi, eut-elle un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit le corps masculin se plaquer tout contre son dos.

- C'est de plus en plus difficile de trouver le sommeil. Il ne supporte pas lorsque je me tourne sur mon côté droit. Il me donne des coups de pied jusqu'à ce que je me recouche sur le dos ! Tu te rends compte ? répondit gaiement la jeune femme.

Severus, qui était toujours derrière Hermione, laissa tendrement glisser sa main chaude sur le ventre maintenant bien arrondi de sa compagne.

- Ou elle ! répliqua presque aussitôt le sorcier.

Hermione émit aussitôt de petits gloussements qui le rassurèrent sur l'état de sa jeune épouse… Qu'elle était jolie sa Hermione !

Lorsque Rogue avait compris, avec crainte et horreur, que ce qu'il ressentait ne s'apparentait plus uniquement à de l'admiration et du respect pour cet esprit brillant et exalté qu'était Hermione Granger, la jeune sorcière venait de terminer sa deuxième année de formation d'Aurore. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur une potion qui aurait pu s'avérer très utile dans la guerre contre le Lord Noir…

Se mentir alors aurait été totalement inutile ! En dépit de sa volonté de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de la Gryffondor ! Oh, bien évidemment, il n'avait rien tenté pour la séduire ou lui avouer quelconque sentiment. Il savait de la bouche même de la jeune femme qu'elle était fiancée à cet abruti de Potter !

Ils avaient mis encore une année, travaillant sans relâche plusieurs heures chaque semaine, avant de trouver enfin une formule efficace, du moins, qui les avaient aidés à remporter quelques batailles… Au fil des mois, Severus s'était habitué à la présence d'Hermione, à son enthousiasme, à son assurance, à sa sincérité désarmante. C'est avec une amertume certaine qu'il avait appréhendé la fin de cette association, la fin d'une intimité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé chérir…

Après cette collaboration et pendant presque deux ans, ils n'avaient plus eu d'occasion de retravailler ensemble, se rencontrant uniquement pendant les réunions de l'Ordre ou se croisant dans les couloirs du quartier général. Plusieurs fois, Severus avait eu envie d'aller vers elle pour lui parler, mais Hermione n'était jamais seule. Ses deux chiens de garde ne la lâchaient jamais d'une semelle !

Puis, il y avait eu la mission. Celle qui avait fait pencher la balance en faveur de Lord Voldemort… Au terme d'une bataille qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes, dont le vénérable Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard était tombé aux mains des Mangemorts. Profitant de la confusion qu'avait créée cette défaite, Voldemort s'était attaqué à Cornelius Fudge afin de prendre les rênes du pays.

C'était donc sur ordre d'aller défendre le Ministère, qu'Hermione et Severus s'était retrouvés coincés dans le vestibule de l'entrée des visiteurs. Ils étaient seuls dans une pièce qui ne faisait pas plus de dix mètres carré. Les Mangemorts avaient dû ériger des barrières anti transplanage ainsi que des sorts anti intrusions le temps d'assiéger le bâtiment. Ils ne pouvaient ni entrer, ni retourner en arrière, seulement attendre…

Les souvenirs de cet instant qui avait tout changé entre lui et Hermione étaient aussi limpides que s'il se fut agi de la veille… D'un geste protecteur, Severus resserra son étreinte autour d'Hermione, caressant tendrement son ventre rond. Son nez, toujours enfoui dans les mèches folles, s'enivra de son parfum de femme. Une odeur bien à elle, troublante et pourtant si rassurante…

- Non ! On ne peut pas être bloqués ici, pas maintenant ! avait hurlé la jeune Aurore dans un accès de rage.

- Pourtant, nous le sommes bel et bien, avait-il répliqué en lançant plusieurs sorts de détection sur les murs et les portes de la petite pièce.

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- Miss Granger… avait-il continué d'une voix lasse. Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que rien n'est jamais juste dans la vie.

Lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient l'habitude de se jeter des petits piques comme celui-ci. Il avait donc continué, pensant lui faire oublier leur situation plus que précaire…

- Je sais que la patience n'est pas la qualité première des Gryffondor, mais vous êtes bien obligée de prendre votre mal en patience !

Hermione s'était soudainement figée en lui lançant un regard dans lequel se lisait son irritation.

- Comment pouvez vous rester indifférent alors que le reste de l'Ordre se bât, alors que nombre de gens que nous connaissons sont blessés ou pire… alors que… alors que… Dumbledore est mort, avait sangloté Hermione tout en se laissant glisser de désespoir le long du mur.

La pièce vide amplifiait les sanglots de la jeune femme, une complainte qui, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, l'avait particulièrement contrarié. Et son petit corps qui se soulevait de façon spasmodique alors que les larmes, abondantes, inondaient son visage…

Il se souvenait parfaitement, qu'à ce moment là, il s'était accroupi face à elle et avait relevé doucement son menton. Poussant un bref soupir, il avait écarté de ses joues les quelques mèches de cheveux collés par les larmes, s'étonnant lui-même de ce soudain élan de compassion.

- Hermione… Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait prononcé son prénom. Ne pleurez pas… Nous nous en sortirons…

Elle n'avait pas immédiatement réagi à sa main tendue. Peut-être était elle surprise de le voir ainsi ! Après tout, même après des mois passés à travailler ensemble, il ne s'était jamais montré à elle de cette façon…

- Harry m'a demandée en mariage, avait-elle annoncé d'une voix sans timbre, les yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes.

Voilà ! Il venait de recevoir le coup de grâce ! Essayant malgré tout de rassembler ce qui lui restait de sang froid, il avait réussi à recomposer son masque d'impassibilité et à articuler quelques mots, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué son trouble :

- Eh bien, dans ces circonstances, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous féliciter Miss Granger.

Il avait cru remarquer qu'elle semblait agitée et nerveuse, mais après tout, quoi de plus normal en pareilles circonstances ! Elle était coincée ici avec lui alors qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de revoir son cher Potter !

- Je ne lui ai pas donné ma réponse, avait-elle continué, hésitante, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Par Merlin, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas répondu oui ? Le temps lui avait-il simplement manqué ou souhaitait-elle encore réfléchir ? Ses paroles venaient de semer le doute en lui…

- Que comptez-vous lui répondre ? s'était-il entendu questionner un peu trop vivement à son goût.

Hermione avait continué à se mordiller la lèvre tout en le regardant intensément, mais n'avait pour autant formulé aucune réponse.

- Que dois-je comprendre ? Malgré lui, sa voix s'était faîte plus rauque.

Mais pourquoi restait-elle ainsi silencieuse ? Il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour interpréter les sentiments, mais ce silence là… il ne pouvait pas se tromper, assurément non ! Et cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, comme si elle attendait un geste de sa part…

- Hermione… dois-je comprendre…

A sa dernière question, elle avait acquiescé timidement, presque anxieuse de sa réaction.

Il ne lui en avait pas fallu d'avantage !

Avançant une main vers son visage, il avait essuyé les dernières larmes avec une tendresse infinie, s'était attardé sur ses paupières, si douces, puis sur sa bouche, si tendre, effleurant ses lèvres avec douceur avant de les entrouvrir, le souffle court. Elle l'avait surpris en lui attrapant un doigt, le mordillant délicatement, le faisant glisser sur ses lèvres humides, le taquinant légèrement de sa langue.

Lorsqu'elle avait semblé réaliser l'audace de son geste, ses joues s'étaient colorées de manière particulièrement délicieuse... Pour finir par s'embraser sous l'intensité du regard dont il l'avait gratifiée. Jamais, il n'avait imaginé que cette jeune femme candide, presque trop sage, puisse être si érotique… Alors, il s'était abandonné à la caresse brûlante de ses lèvres et avait gémi, longuement, profondément.

La gravité de leur situation était à cent mille lieues de toute pensée cohérente lorsqu'il avait enfin avancé son visage de celui d'Hermione pour prendre possession de la bouche tant convoitée. Mais, au moment même où leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées, les portes qui donnaient respectivement accès à l'intérieur du ministère et à la sortie s'étaient brutalement ouvertes.

- Sauvez-vous ! Kingsley Shakelbot arrivait vers eux en courant, avec au moins quatre Mangemorts à ses trousses…

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il l'avait relevée sans plus de ménagement et l'avait entraînée rapidement hors du bâtiment, les faisant directement transplaner au quartier général de l'Ordre. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. D'excitation, d'affolement, de confusion, de peur. Mais ils étaient saufs !

Après la douloureuse réunion qui avait fait état de leur défaite et de leurs nombreuses pertes, il avait attendu Hermione dans le hall, au pied des escaliers, conscient que pour la première fois de sa vie, son anxiété portait sur autre chose que sur ses missions pour l'Ordre et son rôle dans cette fichue guerre. Oui, il s'était senti nerveux à l'idée d'être de nouveau seul avec elle. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, espérant qu'elle chercherait à le revoir, sans toutefois trop oser y croire…

Elle était venue. Et pour une fois, elle était seule... Il s'était presque senti choqué de l'intensité de ses propres sentiments lorsqu'il l'avait vue venir à lui. Alors, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de son geste, il lui avait offert sa main, le visage plus grave et déterminé que jamais. Et Il se souvenait encore des pulsations précipitées de son cœur lorsque sa peau avait effleuré celle d'Hermione, entremêlant ses longs doigts entre les siens pour l'entraîner à l'étage...

Alors que le monde magique venait de basculer du côté obscur, ce soir là, dans une des chambres du 12 square Grimmaud qu'il avait pris soin de verrouiller et d'insonoriser, Hermione Granger était devenue sienne.

* * *

_**Bon, je sais que c'est un peu différent des romances "classiques" puisque Severus et Hermione sont déjà ensemble mais j'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pour lire les prochains chapitres...**_

_**A bientôt**_


	2. Searing Moor

_**Bonjour à tous !  
**_

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé leurs encouragements pour ce début de fic. Vos reviews me motivent à continuer cette histoire...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : SEARING MOOR**

Lorsque Hermione avait quitté Harry pour Severus, presque tous ses amis l'avaient rejetée. Elle en avait énormément souffert. Ginny et Luna lui manquaient. Fred et Georges lui manquaient. Minerva, le Professeur Maugrey, et même cet idiot de Mondingus Fletcher lui manquaient. Mais ceux qui lui manquaient le plus étaient ses amis de toujours, ses frères, Ron et Harry. Elle les avait tant pleurés… Mais elle avait aussi choisi : elle ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans Severus à ses côtés.

Heureusement, certains avaient accepté son choix. Tonks et Remus faisaient parti du peu de personnes qui leur avaient tendu la main...

Ne pouvant décemment plus vivre sous le même toit que Harry et ne sachant pas où aller, Tonks leur avait proposé de rejoindre le Manoir de Searing Moor dans les Highlands. Ses parents s'y étaient exilés des années auparavant pour se soustraire du joug des Black et des Malefoy… Suffisamment spacieux pour y accueillir famille et amis, le vieux manoir disposait également d'une petite métairie, de quelques lopins de terre et de quatre cottages, dont un avait été mis à la disposition du couple.

La situation était presque inespérée ! Severus et Hermione avaient accepté avec joie la proposition de Tonks et avaient quitté le 12 square Grimmaud le jour même.

Searing Moor était une véritable petite communauté de sorciers, parfaitement organisée autour de la résistance. Outre les parents de Nymphadora, ils y avaient retrouvé certaines connaissances : Romilda Vance et Justin Finch Fleshtley qui étaient maintenant mariés, Roger Davies qui s'était fiancé à Melinda Bobbin, Gabrielle Delacour dont les parents avaient été assassinés, ainsi que d'autres sorciers qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas avant son arrivée au manoir.

Certes, la vie était simple, et même rude pour Hermione qui avait toujours été élevée dans le confort de la ville ou de Poudlard, mais la jeune femme se réjouissait de pouvoir se lever chaque matin auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sans compter qu'un autre bonheur allait bientôt arriver : Hermione en était à son sixième mois de grossesse.

Porter l'enfant de Severus était certainement sa plus grande fierté, sa plus grande joie, un espoir d'avenir… Ce petit être qui viendrait au monde leur donnait chaque jour un peu plus la force de se battre. Car s'ils ne le faisaient pas, qui donc se battrait pour lui offrir une vie meilleure ?

Pour autant, Hermione était bien loin de la tranquillité d'esprit. Elle s'inquiétait pour Severus qui devait maintenant travailler seul. Il passait ses journées dans le laboratoire de fortune qu'ils avaient aménagé dans les sous sols du manoir, travaillant sans relâche du soir au matin, oubliant même de déjeuner lorsqu' Hermione ne le rappelait pas à l'ordre.

En effet, à l'instant même où elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, Severus lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds au laboratoire. Les émanations de potions qui étaient généralement inoffensives, pouvaient s'avérer particulièrement toxiques pour une femme enceinte. Ce changement soudain dans son quotidien avait vraiment été difficile pour Hermione qui adorait manipuler chaudrons, fiole, plantes et réactifs.

N'ayant malgré tout d'autre choix, elle avait laissé à Severus le soin de préparer l'intégralité des potions. C'était un travail considérable pour un seul homme si l'on considérait que Severus approvisionnait l'Ordre mais également différentes communautés de sorciers résistants cachés un peu partout en Europe. Hermione avait dû organiser son temps de façon différente et trouver une activité compatible avec son état, mais aussi dans laquelle elle pouvait se rendre utile. Elle avait ainsi prit en charge l'administratif, triant les notes, inventoriant le stock de potions, recueillant les commandes, anticipant les demandes de l'Ordre…

Ils avaient également besoin d'ingrédients pour les différentes préparations. Leur bête noire ! Avant sa grossesse, Hermione était d'une aide précieuse pour Severus. Le temps qu'elle lui dégageait permettait au maître des potions d'aller s'approvisionner lui-même en herbes et en ingrédients.

Bien évidemment, toutes les activités relatives à l'achat ou la vente d'ingrédients étaient étroitement surveillées par le Ministère Noir. Heureusement que Severus avait gardé quelques contacts parmi les apothicaires, dont certains étaient prêts à aider la résistance…

Aujourd'hui, c'était Melinda Bobbin qui se chargeait de cette tâche. En tant que Directeur de maison et bien qu'ils ne soient plus à Poudlard, Severus craignait pour la sécurité de son ancienne élève mais il savait également qu'après lui, la jeune femme était la mieux placée pour assumer cette tâche. Sa famille comptait des générations d'apothicaires…

ooOoOoOoo

En ce milieu de matinée, Hermione était occupée à préparer un colis à destination du sud de l'Angleterre lorsque Tonks entra en trombe dans le petit bureau.

- Bonjour Hermione !

- Salut Tonks ! Tu es venue dire bonjour à tes parents ? questionna joyeusement Hermione.

- Oui, je suis passée les embrasser, mais je suis aussi venue t'apporter la dernière commande du quartier général, ajouta la métamorphomage en tendant à Hermione sa petite liste.

- Poussos, Pimentine, baume cicatrisant, potion anti douleur, veritaserum… marmonna la future maman en se levant de son siège, non sans difficultés.

- Tu dois être si heureuse ! lança timidement Tonks.

Hermione regarda son amie en tentant de lui cacher la compassion qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Elle savait que la lycanthropie de Remus était un obstacle dans leur désir de fonder une famille. Bien sûr, leur enfant ne risquait pas de devenir un loup garou, Tonks ne cessait de le répéter à Remus, mais ce dernier avait bien trop peur de mettre la vie de leur enfant en danger. Jusqu'à présent, Severus s'était toujours débrouillé pour lui préparer sa potion, mais Merlin seul savait ce que l'avenir leur réservait…

- Tonks… s'émut la Gryffondor en serrant la main de son amie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, il changera bien d'avis un jour ! Je suis certaine que quand cette fichue guerre sera terminée… continua t-elle en suivant Hermione dans la réserve.

La jeune femme ouvrit une grande armoire et en retira plusieurs fioles qu'elle plaça dans un carton avant de le tendre à son amie. Tonks la remercia et lança un reducto sur la boîte, puis la rangea dans la poche de sa cape.

- Tiens ! Hermione venait de glisser une petite fiole de potion tue-loup dans la main de son amie.

- Si tu savais comme Remus et moi sommes reconnaissants… Si Severus n'était pas là…

- Tss, je t'arrête tout de suite ! ordonna Hermione avant de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Sinon, comment vont les Weasley ? demanda la Gryffondor sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais qui ne trompait pas Tonks.

- Molly s'inquiète tout le temps pour tout le monde, comme d'habitude ! Arthur et Kingsley continuent à créer des réseaux avec l'étranger… Et… Ron et Harry cherchent une solution pour approcher tu-sais-qui… maintenant qu'un autre horcruxe a été détruit…

- Ron et Harry, comment vont-ils ? questionna anxieusement Hermione.

- Ron et Luna attendent un heureux événement !

- Mais c'est fantastique ! Molly doit être folle de joie !

Tonks se mit à rire et raconta à Hermione les agissements de Molly depuis qu'elle savait qu'un petit Weasley viendrait bientôt grossir le clan, sans compter que Ginny ne tarderait peut-être pas à suivre !

Hermione ne sut cacher son étonnement ! Il lui était tellement difficile d'être tenue à l'écart de la vie de ceux qu'elle considérait encore comme ses amis… Ginny avait été comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Alors, entendre une nouvelle si importante de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre était véritablement douloureux !

- Ginny et Harry sont devenus intimes… confessa timidement Tonks.

- Oh ! je suis si contente pour eux ! Hermione avait presque crié cette dernière phrase tant elle se sentait soulagée de savoir Harry avec quelqu'un.

- Oui, mais…pour autant, il n'a pas l'air plus heureux… Je suis désolée Hermione… Remus a tenté de lui parler mais il n'a pas changé d'avis… Il ne veut plus entendre parler de toi… Il dit que…

- Il dit que quoi ?

- Il a dit que tu l'avais trahi et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais te faire confiance…

A ce moment, la porte du bureau grinça, laissant apparaître la jeune Gabrielle Delacour. Hermione et Tonks tirèrent immédiatement un réel soulagement de cette arrivée : Gabrielle était la parfaite excuse pour abandonner une conversation qui ne devenait que trop pénible pour les deux jeunes femmes.

- Excusez-moi ! Je vais repasser si vous êtes occupées…

- Non, je t'en prie Gabrielle, Tonks et moi avions terminé, s'empressa aussitôt Hermione.

- C'est vrai, je vous laisse ! A bientôt Hermione ! Salut Gaby, lança la métamorphomage d'un petit signe de la main en quittant la pièce.

Hermione soupira avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui la fixait étrangement.

Cela était peut-être dû à ses origines vélane, mais Hermione se sentait toujours un peu troublée, voir déstabilisée, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule en présence de la jeune française. D'habitude, elle ressentait assez facilement les gens, mais dans le cas de Gabrielle, elle était parfaitement incapable de démêler les sentiments de la jeune fille. Gabrielle avait un regard dur et froid qui contrastait avec un caractère amène et une attitude enjouée. Oh bien sûr, Fleur aussi arborait un tel regard lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde, mais dans son cas, ses yeux froids dénotaient d'avantage un caractère fier et hautain. Alors que Gabrielle…

Hermione se traita mentalement d'idiote. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une quelconque noirceur chez la jeune fille, alors que cette dernière avait vu mourir les siens ? L'un après l'autre, ils étaient tous tombés sous les sorts des Mangemorts. Les Delacour, Fleur, Bill… Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de la jeune Gabrielle si les parents de Nymphadora ne l'avaient pas adoptée ?

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Gaby ! Pourrais-tu apporter cette liste à mon époux s'il te plaît ? J'ai donné à Tonks les toutes dernières fioles de veritaserum et de poussos…

- Oh, Severus n'est pas au laboratoire. Tu n'es pas au courant ? interrogea nonchalamment l'adolescente. Mais si tu veux, je lui apporterai la liste un peu plus tard.

- Comment ça, il n'est pas au laboratoire ? rétorqua Hermione, véritablement surprise.

- Il a tenu à accompagner Melinda pour choisir les pattes d'arachnée rousse et l'essence de mandragore.

- Bien sûr, commença Hermione comme si elle se parlait à elle-même avant de retourner son attention sur Gabrielle. Ce sont des ingrédients chers et rares. Severus doit s'assurer que Melinda les choisisse au mieux… C'est primordial pour la qualité des potions, tu sais…

Hermione était malgré tout étonnée…

Non pas que son époux accompagne Melinda, ce n'était pas la première fois… Severus voulait s'assurer de la qualité de ses achats, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ingrédients rare, comme aujourd'hui… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de diminuer l'effet d'une potion, ou pire, de la rater, à cause d'un ingrédient douteux…

D'autre part, Melinda était douée en herboristerie et elle ferait une excellente apothicaire le jour où cette guerre finirait enfin. Les conseils avisés de Severus en la matière permettaient à la jeune femme de s'améliorer et de perfectionner ses connaissances. Hermione ne fréquentait pas la Serpentard lorsqu'elles étaient encore à Poudlard, mais elle se souvenait d'elle comme une élève sérieuse à l'intelligence aiguisée. Aujourd'hui, Hermione pouvait affirmer sans détours qu'elle et Melinda étaient devenues amies.

Non, ce qui étonnait Hermione, était le fait que son époux n'était pas venu la voir avant de partir. D'habitude, ce dernier venait toujours la prévenir lorsqu'il s'absentait de Searing Moor. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait facilement, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas avertie ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir pour Londres ! lança Gabrielle avec assurance. Les pattes d'arachnée rousse doivent être d'un certain calibre pour en faire un réactif fiable…

Hermione tenta de réprimer un mouvement d'humeur. Par-dessus tout, pourquoi Severus avait-il prévenu Gabrielle et non elle ? Par Merlin, c'était bien elle sa femme après tout !

Le regard perçant et calculateur de la jeune fille était posé sur Hermione qui caressait son ventre de façon inconsciente.

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione, Severus aura juste voulu t'épargner toute contrariété. Il s'inquiète pour toi et dans ces conditions… hésita la jeune fille.

- Dans ces conditions quoi ? interrogea aussi sec Hermione.

- Eh bien… ce n'est pas facile de travailler sereinement quand on ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un…

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dis ?

Hermione, choquée par la révélation de Gabrielle, n'avait pu s'empêcher de la questionner sur son époux. Au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que le seul à pouvoir lui répondre était le principal intéressé, mais son angoisse de le savoir contrarié à cause d'elle et de son état était bien plus forte que sa raison…

- Pas de cette façon… Il a dit que la grossesse t'avait changée… que tu étais beaucoup plus vulnérable qu'avant… ou quelque chose comme ça, sembla réfléchir la jeune fille.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra subitement. Elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Vite, il fallait qu'elle s'assoie rapidement si elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber ! Se saisissant du dossier de sa chaise, elle évita de justesse un malaise.

- Hermione, que se passe t-il ? demanda Gabrielle avec précipitation.

- Rien, ce n'est rien, juste un étourdissement…

- Tu vois bien que Severus a raison ! La moindre contrariété… ajouta vivement la jeune fille avant de se saisir du bras d'Hermione.

- Je… tenta Hermione.

- Plus un mot ! Je te raccompagne chez toi. Et ne t'avise pas de sortir du lit… coupa t-elle en soutenant la jeune femme dans sa marche.

- Merci Gabrielle. Je… si tu pouvais ne rien dire à Severus quant à ce malaise…

- Ce n'est pas facile de lui cacher quoi que se soit, mais je vais essayer, promit-elle gaiement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète encore pour moi…S'il demande où je suis, dis lui juste que je fais la sieste !

ooOoOoOoo

Severus venait à peine de rentrer de Londres lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du laboratoire.

- Entrez, répondit la voix basse et profonde de l'ancien professeur.

- J'étais venue voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide Severus, entama Gabrielle en lui tendant un parchemin.

- Hum… pas vraiment, grogna le maître des potions en reconnaissant l'écriture légèrement penchée et appliquée d'Hermione.

En réalité, Rogue n'appréciait pas vraiment la compagnie lorsqu'il travaillait. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de confectionner seul ses potions et il aimait le silence de son laboratoire que seuls le bouillonnement des chaudrons venait troubler… Etre seul avec lui-même lui permettait de mieux se concentrer sur son travail, ce qui était incompatible avec les jacassements sans fin d'un indésirable dans ses oreilles ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui poussait la majorité des gens à parler sans cesse, pour ne rien dire ! Lui, ne ressentait pas ce besoin. Hermione non plus d'ailleurs… Peut-être était ce une des raisons qui faisait que sa présence au laboratoire ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire…

- J'ai pensé qu'avec toutes ces potions supplémentaires à préparer je pourrais être utile au laboratoire… ajouta la jeune française en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Severus n'avait pas l'habitude d'être fixé de cette manière. Cette gamine n'avait pas peur de lui et ne semblait pas se formaliser de ses paroles parfois blessantes et de son attitude sévère. Après tout, peut-être pourrait-elle l'avancer un peu avec des préparations simples…

- Si vos capacités en potions équivalent au niveau d'ASPIC et que vous êtes certaine de pouvoir tolérer ma compagnie, alors soit, concéda t-il en observant sa mine réjouie.

- Merci Severus ! Vous savez, je m'ennuie un peu au manoir et personne ne me fait suffisamment confiance pour me confier un vrai travail, s'emporta t-elle un peu trop vivement en lui souriant franchement.

- Vous êtes jeune, voilà tout ! se moqua t-il pour la tester.

- Jeune ? Je vais sur mes dix sept ans !

Il la regarda et haussa les sourcils en guise de réponse, avant de lui montrer un tas de chaudrons, fioles et bocaux à nettoyer et ranger.

- Et en silence ! conclut-il sans ménagement avant de replonger la tête au dessus de sa préparation.

Ils travaillaient maintenant depuis plus de deux heures lorsque l'estomac de Severus lui rappela qu'il avait largement dépassé l'heure du déjeuner. Il s'étonnait cependant de ne pas encore avoir eu la visite du hibou d'Hermione. D'habitude, sa jeune épouse ne manquait pas de le sermonner lorsqu'il oubliait l'heure !

- Gabrielle, avez-vous vu ma femme aujourd'hui ? C'est bien elle qui vous a demandé de me transmettre la liste de potions, n'est-ce pas ? questionna t-il en allant trouver la jeune fille qui terminait de ranger les derniers bocaux dans l'armoire.

- Oh, oui. Elle discutait avec Tonks qui est passée récupérer la dernière commande de l'Ordre.

- D'où ces potions à faire en urgence, pensa t-il tout haut en esquissant un semblant de sourire, sans plus prêter attention à la jeune française.

Gabrielle observait le maître des potions, une lueur malsaine éclairant son regard. Mais Severus, qui s'apprêtait à se remettre au travail, n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'expression sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Oui, elle ne pouvait pas vous apporter la liste, alors elle m'a demandé de le faire, continua t-elle sur le ton de la discussion.

- Comment ça, elle ne pouvait pas me l'apporter elle-même ! s'exclama t-il vivement en se tournant vers l'adolescente.

Gabrielle commença alors à bafouiller en rougissant.

- Elle… c'est que… Hermione avait une chose à faire…

- Une chose à faire ? répliqua t-il, en se plaçant face à Gabrielle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Oui, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Ne me mentez pas jeune fille ! Le ton de sa voix était devenu menaçant.

S'avançant un peu plus de Gabrielle, Severus lui attrapa le menton et souleva son visage afin de la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai en ma possession des moyens très efficaces de démêler la vérité, alors je vous conseille de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! Où – est – ma – femme ? articula t-il nettement.

Gabrielle n'était pas vraiment effrayée par les démonstrations théâtrales de l'homme en face d'elle. Au contraire, elle admirait la façon magistrale qu'il avait de parvenir à ses fins, de se faire craindre et respecter. Vraiment, ce n'était pas juste qu'Hermione ait autant de chance…

- Elle ne se sentait pas bien, j'ai dû insister pour la raccompagner et je l'ai forcée à se coucher, expliqua t-elle dans un murmure. Vraiment, dans son état, elle devrait être plus prudente !

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit avant ? demanda sèchement Severus.

Il attrapa sa cape qui était accrochée au mur et se dirigea vivement vers la porte, ses longues robes noires virevoltant au rythme soutenu de ses pas.

- Ça ne sert à rien. Elle dort. Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves, ajouta t-elle rapidement pour empêcher le maître des potions de s'en aller.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le préciser avant petite idiote ! éructa le sorcier en raccrochant sa cape à la patère.

Gabrielle trembla et rentra les épaules, comme pour se protéger de la colère de Rogue. En réalité, elle ne le craignait pas mais tentait de toutes ses forces de réprimer les larmes qu'elle sentait dangereusement poindre au coin de ses yeux.

« Petite idiote » ! Alors comme ça, c'est ainsi qu'il la voyait ? Pourtant elle était loin d'être idiote et elle n'était plus petite depuis bien longtemps ! Demain, elle allait avoir dix sept ans… Elle serait une femme, et pas n'importe quelle femme, car le sang des vélanes coulait dans ses veines... Elle avait bien vu le regard des hommes et le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur eux… Un pouvoir grisant et enivrant ! Mais elle avait beau faire, Severus Rogue semblait résister inexorablement à ses charmes ! La peste soit son idiote de femme !

Elle reprit néanmoins ses esprits et lui répondit d'un air faussement apeuré :

- Parcequ'elle m'y a obligée, s'excusa t-elle, ses magnifiques yeux bleu au bord des larmes.

- Obligée ? Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Hermione voulait délibérément me cacher son état de santé ? tempêta t-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille tremblante qui lui faisait face.

En voyant la petite mine déconfite de Gabrielle, Severus se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'était plus à Poudlard par tous les diables ! De quel droit effrayait-il cette gamine qui était venue chercher un peu de reconnaissance en travaillant au laboratoire ? Il respira profondément et retrouva peu à peu sa calme froideur.

- Bien évidemment, vous n'y êtes pour rien, termina t-il, une légère pointe d'agacement colorant sa voix.

- Vous avez raison, Hermione doit faire d'avantage attention… pour le bébé….

Gabrielle était on ne peut plus satisfaite. Elle avait su choisir ses mots. Parfaitement. Si elle ne se trompait pas, pour sûr que Severus et Hermione ne manqueraient pas de se disputer ce soir ! Elle espérait juste que la colère du maître des potions envers Hermione soit aussi forte que la démonstration dont elle venait d'être le témoin…

Un petit sourire, à peine perceptible, s'inscrit sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se remit au travail, le plus sereinement du monde.

* * *

_**J'espère vraiment que ce second chapitre vous a plu...**_

_**Encore une fois, l'histoire est un peu différente, l'atmosphère plutôt sombre... **_

_**Sinon, je pense que vous avez tous senti les ennuis arriver, non ?**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Bisous**_


	3. Obsession

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Tout d'abord, un très grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de reviewer : Lasiurys, Snapinou, Mathilde, Ilda, Dianeyoplait, Ziardrerl, Eileen19, Ally, Ste7851, Vivi, Alatariel Melawen, Wonka, Mephistis, Cixy et Pitchoune-Bella... Vos encouragement sont vraiment motivants ! Si vous saviez comme ils me font plaisir ! Merci également à tous les lecteurs qui font vivre cette histoire..._**

**_Je sais que ce chapitre a été un peu long à venir mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ces dernières semaines et je ne veux pas vous infliger un chapitre bâclé ! Il ne sera peut-être pas parfait, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux... J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : OBSESSION**

La journée avait été longue pour Severus qui avait dû accompagner Melinda à Londres, mais aussi préparer plusieurs chaudrons de véritaserum et de poussos. Ce travail l'avait forcé à rester au laboratoire jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée.

Ces derniers mois, l'Ordre avait rencontré des succès consécutifs, dont la destruction d'un autre Horcruxe, probablement le cinquième. Beaucoup de potions et de filtres avaient été nécessaires à ces réussites et maintenant qu'une issue semblait enfin possible à la guerre, l'Ordre avait besoin de reconstituer ses stocks. Tout comme les différentes communautés sorcières résistantes qui n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'une attaque des Mangemorts…

Oui, son travail augmentait de jour en jour…

Cependant, la guerre n'était pas l'unique raison de son extrême lassitude…

Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit au courant de son étourdissement. Elle n'avait pas fait attention et s'était surmenée, une fois de plus. C'était irresponsable ! Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'autant d'inconscience en un tel moment ? Il ne pouvait pas être partout, elle le savait pourtant ! Il ne pouvait pas, et la protéger – ou la surveiller, rectifia t-il mentalement – et continuer sa mission pour l'Ordre ! Merde ! A quoi pensait-elle ?

Lorsqu'il passa enfin la porte de leur petit cottage, Severus constata qu'Hermione n'était pas dans le salon et que la température de la pièce avait considérablement chuté. Ce détail estompa momentanément son ressentiment. Elle devait dormir depuis longtemps… D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit repartir le feu dont la braise finissait de se consumer, puis se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

Hermione disparaissait sous une montagne de couettes, ses boucles brunes reposant éparses dans le moelleux de l'oreiller blanc. Le cœur de Severus se mit à battre plus fort lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage si serein, si paisible de sa femme. Comme ça, endormie, elle paraissait être encore une enfant…

Il détourna brutalement le regard du lit. Comme soudainement brûlé par cette vision, bien trop douce. Elle était si jeune, si brillante, si exaltée, si différente de lui… et néanmoins si incroyablement faîte pour lui… Il avait tellement peur de la perdre… Et chaque jour, cette peur grandissait, devenait plus évidente. Peur qu'un jour elle ne le quitte.

Par tous les diables, elle n'avait que vingt six ans ! Combien de temps encore arriverait-il à se faire aimer d'elle ? Combien d'années encore verrait-il dans ses yeux le désir qu'elle avait de lui ? Et si ce n'était elle… Combien de décennies leur resterait-il à partager ensemble ? Vingt ans de plus, ça n'était pas rien ! Il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'il parte avant elle… Sans parler des risques permanents que leur faisait courir la guerre… Et il ne supportait tout simplement pas l'idée de la laisser seule… Seule… Sans compter leur enfant… Merlin tout puissant…

D'un pas ample, il rejoignit la fenêtre et vérifia une fois de plus ses barrières de protection. Puis, il tira l'épais rideau carmin, se débarrassa de ses lourdes robes ainsi que de ses bottes, et retourna vers le lit. Hermione remua légèrement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

- Severus, c'est toi ? souffla t-elle d'une voix brumeuse.

- Oui, je suis là… répondit-il calmement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Hermione ouvrit complètement les yeux, bailla discrètement et se redressa pour s'asseoir. Son mari l'observait d'un air soucieux, les traits tendus… Il était si pâle que s'en était presque choquant. Il avait quitté ses robes et ne portait qu'un pantalon noir et une simple chemise blanche qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son teint blafard.

- Tu as l'air si fatigué… viens au lit, prend un bon livre. Pendant ce temps je vais te préparer un thé, le pressa t-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

- Reste au lit. Après ton malaise il ne serait pas prudent de te lever, siffla t-il avec une hargne qu'Hermione ne lui avait plus vue depuis longtemps… Pas avec elle en tout cas !

Interloquée, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état pour qu'il ne s'adresse à elle sur ce ton. Puis, elle se souvint de son malaise de la matinée, du trouble causé par la révélation de Gabrielle, de sa tristesse de savoir que son mari se rongeait les sangs par sa faute, de la promesse honteuse arrachée à la jeune fille… « Si tu pouvais ne rien dire à Severus quant à ce malaise ». Elle prit une teinte écarlate en réalisant qu'elle lui avait délibérément caché des choses !

D'un geste doux elle posa sa main chaude sur l'avant bras de son époux, mais celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt de la tendre étreinte, amenant une expression de surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme. Surprise qui se mua rapidement en amertume lorsque Severus se leva et quitta prestement la chambre pour le salon…

ooOoOoOoo

Gabrielle était allongée toute habillée sur son lit et ne cessait de se repasser le film de sa bien étrange journée.

Ses sentiments étaient partagés entre la joie d'avoir passé du temps auprès du maître des potions, l'injustice que ce dernier ne la traite encore comme une enfant et sa haine maladive envers Hermione - haine qui ne cessait de grandir à mesure de sa fascination pour Severus…

Severus… Cet homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées le jour et hantait ses rêves la nuit…

Que pouvait-il bien ressentir pour elle ? Surement pas grand-chose pour le moment… Il avait été totalement hermétique à ses tentatives de le séduire. Pourtant, elle avait insufflé toute sa magie, avait exhalé tout son magnétisme pour qu'il la voie enfin comme la femme qu'elle était devenue. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop ensorcelé par Hermione ! Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver à cette fadasse petite prétentieuse ?

Bien sûr, Hermione était intelligente. Et incontestablement, Severus était homme à rechercher ce genre de qualité chez une femme. Mais elle aussi l'était ! D'une manière moins ostentatoire, certes, mais elle l'était ! Et indéniablement, elle était bien plus humble qu'Hermione à ce sujet… Et Severus appréciait l'humilité…

Elle était aussi mieux née, bien plus distinguée, et aucun homme, même lui, ne pouvait ignorer la perfection de ses traits ! Hermione était tellement quelconque ! Comment pouvait-il être attiré par elle ? Pas bien grande, des cheveux châtain et broussailleux, les yeux d'un marron des plus ordinaires, les dents trop longues, jamais maquillée… Alors qu'elle, Gabrielle, était une vraie beauté…

En y réfléchissant d'avantage, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse l'avoir épousée. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur, où celle-ci lui avait expliqué qu'Hermione était le souffre douleur de Rogue lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard, ne cessant de la rabaisser sur son physique, son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor, ses origines moldues ou encore sa chanceuse capacité à retenir tout ce qu'elle lisait…

Par Mélusine, elle devait l'avoir ensorcelé pour qu'il retourne sa cape à ce point !

Oui, elle était invisible aux yeux de Severus Rogue. Et elle risquait bien de le rester… Du moins, tant qu'Hermione ferait obstacle à leur relation ! Alors, semer la zizanie dans leur couple était certainement une des meilleures idées qu'elle avait eues jusqu'à présent ! D'ailleurs, elle se demandait s'ils avaient déjà commencé à se disputer, si la colère de Severus serait suffisamment forte pour ébranler leur entente… Alors, peut-être Hermione commettrait-elle un faux pas…

Gabrielle bouillonnait intérieurement. Son empressement ne lui laissait plus aucun répit. Savoir ce qui était en train de se passer dans le petit cottage devenait une véritable obsession ! Il fallait qu'elle vérifie par elle-même… qu'elle sache si son plan avait fonctionné…

Décidée, la jeune fille sauta lestement de son lit, laça ses bottines, puis se saisit de sa cape la plus chaude dont elle recouvrit à la hâte ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle entrebâilla la lourde porte en chêne, les gonds grincèrent dans un crissement métallique des plus désagréables. Son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée d'être découverte en dehors de sa chambre à une heure aussi tardive ! D'un mouvement de poignet, elle lança un sort d'insonorisation, puis, telle une ombre évanescente, se glissa hors de sa chambre en se fondant dans l'obscurité du couloir…

Le vent froid et piquant soufflait avec une force incroyable, fouettant ses longs cheveux blonds sur son visage rougi par le froid.

Les hauts murs de pierre accusaient les rafales de plein fouet, les stoppant momentanément avant de les voir s'élever en tourbillons contre la façade pour finir par s'engouffrer sous la toiture, faisant gémir la vieille bâtisse dans des accords sinistres qui poussèrent Gabrielle à accélérer la cadence malgré elle. Elle traversa le jardin comme une forcenée, jusqu'à se retrouver face à la métairie autour de laquelle avaient été bâtis les cottages, à bout de souffle.

De la lumière s'échappait de la petite habitation d'Hermione et Severus.

Gabrielle savait que le maître des potions multipliait les sorts de protection et craignait de déclencher une alarme en s'avançant trop près. Cependant, elle ne l'imaginait pas paranoïaque au point d'empêcher des membres de leur communauté de s'approcher du cottage. Alors, lorsqu'elle atteignit la fenêtre de la chambre sans aucun encombre, la jeune fille souffla de soulagement.

Le rideau avait été tiré mais il restait un petit interstice duquel filtrait la lumière dansante d'un chandelier. Gabrielle colla son œil au carreau et aperçut Hermione qui sortait précipitamment de son lit, l'air totalement paniqué. Elle n'entendait rien mais ne doutait une seule seconde que le couple se disputait. Un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahit immédiatement. A cet instant précis, la jeune fille se sentit plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été...

ooOoOoOoo

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Son époux avait de quoi être en colère, mais tout de même… sa réaction lui paraissait quelque peu disproportionnée !

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait nier que son attitude fuyante l'avait déstabilisée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser se renfermer sur lui-même, comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait pas ce genre de caractère. Qualité ou défaut - tout était question de point de vue - mais elle n'était pas capable d'éviter la confrontation. Et elle ne savait pas non plus bouder…

Avec tout ce qui lui restait d'agilité, elle sortit de la chaleur de la couette, couvrit ses épaules d'un plaid qui trainait au bout du lit et rejoignit le salon, plus que décidée à obtenir des réponses.

Severus était assis sur le fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Il s'était servi un verre de whisky et avait gardé la bouteille près de lui. Mauvais signe. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire excessivement ! Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement…

- Severus, souffla t-elle d'une voix tremblante, dis moi ce qui se passe…

L'homme, assis tête baissée, n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux, comme si la présence de la jeune femme lui était totalement invisible !

Hermione pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses venant de lui – après tout, elle vivait avec l'homme doté du pire caractère qu'elle ait jamais vu - mais son indifférence, jamais plus ! Elle avait suffisamment souffert de ça lorsqu'il était son professeur, alors aujourd'hui il la regarderait ! Foi de Gryffondor !

- Je te parle. Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer éternellement…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'ignorer éternellement, répliqua t-il, une pointe d'acidité teintant sa voix basse.

- Tu es pourtant parti…

Il releva la tête et posa sur elle un regard terrible qui, l'espace d'un instant, parvint à la déstabiliser.

- Je t'assure que je ne me suis pas surmenée Severus… Je te l'avais promis… bredouilla t-elle, ces deux années de vie commune ne l'ayant pas complètement immunisée contre ses regards foudroyants…

- Mais la gamine a dû te forcer à prendre le lit ! tempêta t-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je me suis sentie mal et elle m'a juste accompagnée ici ! se défendit vivement Hermione.

Severus grogna tout en se servant un second verre de liquide ambré.

Hermione était perplexe. Pourquoi son mari lui clamait-il que Gabrielle avait dû l'obliger à se coucher ? Son intention n'avait jamais été de repousser ses limites ! A l'instant même où sa tête s'était mise à tourner, elle avait pris la décision de rentrer se reposer. Elle n'était tout de même pas idiote !

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes afin trouver les mots justes. Avec lui, crier ne servait à rien, sauf empirer la situation... Toutes ces années à le côtoyer, que se soit en tant que professeur, équipier ou maintenant époux, lui avaient appris au moins une chose : faire appel à son bon sens était sans conteste le meilleur moyen de venir à bout de son épouvantable entêtement ! Sinon, déployer des trésors de patiente et de tendresse pour l'apprivoiser à nouveau…

- Tu dois me croire. La santé de notre enfant est ce qui m'importe le plus. Et je sais qu'il en va de même pour toi… Je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiètes à ce sujet ! lui dit-elle.

Sa voix était d'une sincérité désarmante.

- Un peu facile à dire au vu de tes extravagances, ricana t-il amèrement.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Que penserais-tu à ma place ? J'apprends que ma femme a surestimé ses forces, qu'elle a fait un malaise et que par-dessus tout, elle a voulu me le cacher !

Hermione était totalement abasourdie. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui s'était passé ! Du moins, pas tout à fait… Comment avait-il pu se mettre ce genre d'idées dans le crâne ?

- Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai rien fait d'inconsidéré.

Hermione ne savait plus comment faire pour qu'il la croie enfin. Devait-elle le lui dire en chinois ? Elle le vit vider son verre d'une seule traite avant de poser sur elle un regard quelque peu radouci.

- Mais tu m'as caché ton malaise… continua t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Elle remarqua que son corps semblait moins tendu. Peu à peu, son mari cédait du terrain… C'était le bon moment, pensa t-elle.

- Pour toi. Parceque je sais que tu as suffisamment à t'inquiéter pour ne pas m'avoir comme soucis supplémentaire. Et… continua t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, je pense que tu as un peu de mal à retrouver la Hermione que tu connais depuis que je suis enceinte… ajouta t-elle en détournant son regard du sien pour qu'il ne voie pas sa détresse.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que tout ce changement te déroute…

- Je n'entends rien à ces fadaises Hermione ! Oui, je m'inquiète. Non, le changement ne me déroute pas, trancha t-il.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Et de bonheur aussi. Son mari l'aimait envers et contre tous. Il était juste inquiet… Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Ils étaient en guerre et des cibles privilégiées du Ministère Noir. Leur avenir n'était pas certain. Des conditions qui étaient loin d'être idéales pour fonder une famille… Alors oui, elle comprenait qu'il puisse être soucieux…

Mais cette aigreur, ce soudain emportement… Il y avait forcément autre chose…

- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? finit-elle par demander avec une douceur infinie tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'elle le sentit tressaillir sous l'étreinte de ses doigts.

- Hermione… murmura-il en se levant pour lui faire face tout en répondant à la pression de sa main.

Comment pouvait-il lui avouer ses craintes, sa peur irraisonnée de la perdre d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Comment pouvait-il seulement lui dire ça, alors qu'elle portait tant de confiance en leur avenir… Elle ne comprendrait pas. Pire, elle souffrirait de ses doutes. Il la rendrait malheureuse. Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

Alors, pour étouffer sa folie, Severus enlaça complètement Hermione, ses deux bras l'enserrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Puis, aussi ardemment qu'il l'avait étreinte, ses lèvres brûlantes s'écrasèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser farouche. Un baiser éperdu. Un baiser furieux et passionné.

A cet instant, il avait désespérément besoin de la sentir contre lui, de la tenir dans ses bras, de respirer à travers elle pour simplement croire à cette réalité. Comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Doucement, sans cesser de l'étreindre, il l'entraîna vers leur chambre…

Hermione se laissait bercer dans les bras de Severus, appuyant sa joue contre son torse, respirant au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il l'enveloppait de sa chaleur, lui communiquait sa force et son ardeur. Tout devenait si évident dans ses bras…

Son regard la brûlait. Son désir la brûlait. Hermione haleta brièvement face au brusque lancinement de son ventre. Le feu qu'il venait de faire naître en elle irradia sa chair, déchaîna ses sens et affola son esprit… Son corps avait besoin de lui, son corps le réclamait, son corps l'exigeait.

- Oh, Severus… le pressa t-elle, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

- Oui… l'encouragea t-il d'une voix si merveilleusement basse que ses seins se tendirent de désir.

- Je veux… que tu… me fasses l'amour… haleta t-elle, les joues en feu.

- Tu veux… répliqua t-il d'un sourire conquérant, une de ses mains ayant trouvé le chemin de sa gorge.

Ses longs doigts s'étaient glissés sous la chemise de nuit d'Hermione et parcourraient lentement ses seins, imprimant chaque courbe, chaque arrondi. Sa main rugueuse qui passait et repassait sur ses pointes tendues mettait Hermione au supplice… Elle l'implora.

- Je t'en prie…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent victorieusement dans ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un sourire alors qu'il l'écartait doucement mais néanmoins fermement de lui pour se tenir face à elle.

Sans la quitter une seconde du regard, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, bouton après bouton. Hermione tendit les mains pour terminer ce qu'il avait si suavement commencé, mais le sorcier l'en empêcha aussitôt. Elle se sentait si frustrée de ne pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, tandis que la chemise blanche finissait de glisser sur le parquet…

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants de désir. Il se dégageait de lui une aura si sensuelle et masculine à la fois qu'elle crut réellement en défaillir...

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient souplement sur ses épaules, bien bâties malgré sa silhouette longiligne. Son torse, pâle et finement musclé, était bien fait, si ce n'était les nombreuses cicatrices. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu nu pour la première fois, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise face à cette arantèle de chair. Et elle en frissonnait aujourd'hui encore. De douleur. D'horreur. De fascination.

Une estafilade blanche qui prenait naissance près de l'aisselle, filait de façon très nette le long son flanc et finissait par se perdre au creux de son aine… Le regard d'Hermione s'accrocha sur la fine ligne de poils noirs qui disparaissait dans le pantalon. Les cliquetis sonores du métal la tirèrent brutalement de son état de semi conscience et son corps entier s'enflamma lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon tout en la dévisageant de façon plus que suggestive.

Tellement sûr de lui, si masculin…

Le froissement du tissu noir qui glissait le long de ses cuisses musclées lui provoqua une salve de frissons dans tout le corps. Il la dominant de sa haute taille, complètement nu, le sexe dressé vers elle.

C'est à peine si la jeune femme eut le temps de s'émouvoir, encore en haleine, lorsque Severus se retrouva derrière elle. Il l'avait rejointe d'un mouvement ample et rapide qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à Hermione celui d'un félin. Il l'avait enserrée de ses deux bras et pressait son corps nerveux contre son dos…

Elle éprouva alors le besoin primaire de sentir sa peau nue tout contre la sienne... Fébrile, elle esquissa un mouvement pour ôter sa chemise de nuit mais il retint aussitôt son geste.

- Chut… souffla t-il tendrement dans sa nuque. Ne sois pas si pressée petite fille…

- Mais…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase car son mari lui avait recouvert la bouche d'une main autoritaire qu'il n'ôta que lorsqu'elle arrêta ses vaines tentatives de s'exprimer... Sa capacité d'élocution, pourtant si prompte, mourut à la seconde où les lèvres de Severus se posèrent sa nuque.

Doucement d'abord, il effleura son cou de tendres baisers puis, lentement, remonta vers sa bouche en accentuant la pression de ses lèvres. Ses baisers se firent plus avides, plus passionnés, alors que ses mains exploraient son corps sous la chemise de nuit.

Elle, répondait à ses baisers comme une forcenée, troublée de sentir son érection sur ses fesses tandis qu'il frottait son corps de façon lascive contre le sien.

Ses mains sur son corps, ses mains partout sur elle, ses mains brûlantes marquant sa peau, c'était chaque fois comme s'il la touchait pour la première fois. Le même fulgurant désir. Le même tiraillement de ses entrailles. Les mêmes tremblements incontrôlés de son corps. Une promesse de volupté…

ooOoOoOoo

Les deux mains appuyées fébrilement contre le carreau, Gabrielle tremblait de tout son corps. Ses dents claquaient malgré elle, mordant parfois ses lèvres bleuies par le froid.

La pluie avait fini par déchirer les lourds nuages noirs qui menaçaient de craquer depuis le début de soirée, et tombait maintenant à torrent. Les gouttes d'eau collaient ses longs cheveux en paquets contre son visage, et sa cape, dégoulinante, ne parvenait plus à la protéger de la pluie. Mais peu lui importait maintenant…

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle lança un sort d'écoute qui lui permit d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du vitrage… Pour le salut de son âme, Gabrielle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait dû partir, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'arracher de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Oui, elle savait que les espionner la rendrait encore plus malheureuse, mais sa curiosité maladive écrasait ses dernières brides de raison…

Hermione et Severus. Hermione et Severus, nus, leur deux corps entremêlés. Hermione et Severus qui faisaient l'amour sans retenue, sans pudeur, d'une manière qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune fille !

Ils étaient allongés de côté sur le lit, lui derrière elle. Une des mains de Severus se perdait dans les cheveux d'Hermione, dévoilant sa nuque qu'il semblait dévorer, alors que son autre main écartait sa cuisse avec douceur pour mieux la posséder. Hermione haletait et allait à la rencontre de ses coups de reins, lents et mesurés.

Lorsque Gabrielle entendit les paroles presque incompréhensibles qu'Hermione psalmodiaient sous l'emprise du plaisir ainsi que les râles graves et profonds de Severus, sa gorge se comprima de douleur. Mais lorsque Severus agrippa Hermione un peu plus fort avant de jouir en étouffant un sanglot dans le creux de son cou, tout son être s'ébranla.

La jeune fille avait souvent imaginé Severus en train de faire l'amour. Et elle, Gabrielle, était celle qui se perdait dans ses bras ! Seulement, elle l'avait toujours imaginé brusque et possessif, voir même un peu violent. Jamais, pas un instant, elle n'aurait pu croire que le glacial maître des potions puisse être comme ça… doux, sensuel, presque vulnérable… Puis, son regard se posa sur le ventre rond d'Hermione sur lequel reposait la longue main de Severus.

Quelque chose en elle se brisa irrémédiablement. Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient rageusement de ses yeux et la douleur sourde qui déchirait son estomac, Gabrielle s'enfuit en courant, les poings si fortement serrés que ses ongles la blessèrent jusqu'au sang…

* * *

_**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre opinion sur ce chapitre et vos impressions en général. **_

_**Pour la plupart, vous avez detesté Gabrielle dans le chapitre précédent... Je vais néanmoins tenter d'explorer toutes les facettes de sa personnalité au travers de cette fic et essayer d'en faire un personnage intéressant... **_

_**A bientôt (enfin, pas avant 3 semaines car je pars en vacances... mais promis ! je me rattraperai dès mon retour !)**_

_**Bisous**_

_**khalie  
**_


	4. Par delà le voile

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je commence par un grand MERCI à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic et qui ont la patience d'attendre les mises à jour... Et oui, j'écris cette histoire au fil de l'eau, et comme je ne veux pas vous livrer un truc horrible, bourré de fautes et tout et tout (je ne dis pas que tout est parfait - loin de là - mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux !) ça me prend un peu de temps pour poster un chapitre... C'est que je suis un peu lente, je bloque parfois plusieurs heures sur une phrase avant d'être satisfaite... C'est terrible ! lol !  
**_

_**Un grand MERCI également à Snapinou, Lillylabiche, Ilda, Trukounette, Alatariel Melawen, Eileen19, Vivi, Gabriell/babypearl, super-ketchup, Dianeyoplait, Cixy, Lasyuris et Pitchoune Bella pour vos super reviews ! C'est vraiment très motivant d'être encouragée de la sorte ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, enfin je l'espère !**_

_**Eileen, tu as raison, ce sont sont bien des larmes de rage que Gabrielle verse....**_

_**Super-ketchup, eh bien je crois que c'est le gêne des Delacourt... contente que tu aies remarqué ce trait chez Gabrielle !**_

_**Dans ce nouveau chapitre, l'intrigue commence tout doucement à se dévoiler... je dis bien "commence"... C'est un chapitre qui est un peu moins basé sur la psychologie que les autres, mais qui apporte des informations essentielles à la continuité de l'histoire. Pas de Gabrielle cette fois ci ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle reviendra bien vite ! **_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : PAR DELA LE VOILE

_L'offrande de la vie, fruit de l'union des opposés, chair de celle qui par deux fois poignarda, sang de celui qui a trahi… cette vie là seule au Seigneur des Ténèbres donnera l'ultime pouvoir… au crépuscule de son septième mois… là plus rien alors… _

Percy se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte, sa main gauche si fortement cramponnée à la poignée que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient blanches. Son corps entier s'était glacé face aux brides de phrases totalement incompréhensibles que son ancien professeur scandait, telle une litanie. Et cette voix… Cette voix quasi inhumaine… Cette voix monstrueuse…

Une voix d'outre-tombe.

Pour la première fois, Sybille Trelawney lui parut fascinante et terrible à la fois. Elle n'était plus la même femme, ridicule et vaguement pathétique. Elle semblait comme possédée par un esprit puissant… Puissant et… maléfique… hésita t-il l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer la vague de tremblement parcourant son corps.

Et puis soudain, plus rien ! Elle avait retrouvé son air de vieille fille un peu folle et avait toussoté dans ses châles en le fixant de son regard bovin, l'air complètement perdu.

Au moins, ils étaient deux à ne plus rien comprendre ! Car là, Percy devait bien s'avouer qu'il était véritablement désorienté…

Par Merlin, que venait-il de se passer ?

- Pro-Professeur ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? parvint-il malgré tout à articuler.

- Oui, je crois… hésita la voyante en balayant la pièce d'un regard suspect, consciente que tout n'était pas exactement comme d'habitude. Qu'étais-je en train de dire, mon garçon ? Ah oui… Un grave danger… Vous courrez un grave danger…

- Euh…bien sûr… Je prendrai garde… continua t-il calmement afin de ne pas provoquer une nouvelle crise de démence chez son ancien professeur.

Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver ses esprits, Percy sentit la marque des Ténèbres lui picoter l'avant bras avant de le brûler franchement. S'il tardait trop à répondre à l'appel du Lord, la douleur ne tarderait pas à devenir insupportable. Mieux valait-il donc ne pas trop faire attendre le Maître…

De toute façon, la simple idée de passer du temps avec son ancien professeur lui faisait dresser les poils du corps ! Les jambes encore tremblantes, il sortit de la pièce sans un regard vers la voyante et transplana directement devant les hautes grilles de Poudlard.

ooOoOoOoo

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'Hermione ne dormait plus, mais pour une fois, son dos ne la faisait pas trop souffrir. De ce fait, elle comptait bien profiter encore un peu des bras de Severus entre lesquels elle s'était tendrement lovée. Lui aussi était éveillé. Elle le devinait à son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, moins régulier mais tout aussi rassurant que lorsqu'il dormait.

Les grondements sourds de l'orage et la pluie qui s'abattait contre les carreaux ne donnaient pas vraiment envie à la jeune femme de quitter son lit ! Elle était tellement bien, là, au chaud avec son homme…

- Si tu savais comme j'aime être dans tes bras, contre toi… Je voudrais me réveiller ainsi chaque matin, entama Hermione d'une petite voix encore endormie en guise de bonjour.

Severus se redressa et la regarda d'un air légèrement amusé.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione… Chaque matin, tu dis ? Si jeune et déjà pétrie d'habitudes !

- Et si ces habitudes me rendent heureuse ? répliqua t-elle d'un air faussement fâché.

A peine eut elle prononcé ces mots, que toute émotion s'effaça sur le visage du maître des potions. Le regard lointain, il semblait réfléchir.

- Je te comprends. _Si j'avais encore la folie de croire au bonheur, je le chercherais dans l'habitude_*, convint-il tranquillement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune femme stupéfaite.

- Tu serais donc de ceux qui se satisfont d'une vie simple et monotone ?

La question d'Hermione étira d'un sourire mélancolique les lèvres de Severus.

- L'homme peut trouver énormément de satisfaction à vivre simplement… J'y aspire sincèrement, déclara-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Hermione s'apprêtait à l'inonder de questions, désireuse de profiter de ces trop rares moments où son époux exprimait ses sentiments et se confiait à elle, mais des coups portés violemment contre la porte d'entrée les firent tous deux sursauter.

- Qui peut bien… commença t-elle alors que Severus, au pied du lit, avait déjà revêtu son pantalon et commençait à boutonner sa chemise.

- Reste au lit, je m'en occupe, la coupa t-il en quittant prestement la chambre.

ooOoOoOoo

- Je pense qu'on ne peut pas attendre d'avantage… La voix ferme du Professeur Macgonagall attira tous les regards dans sa direction, éclipsant le bruit d'une tasse en porcelaine que Molly Weasley venait de faire tomber sur le sol de la cuisine.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Professeur.

- Ben tiens ! Tu nous prends pour des idiots la fouine ? éructa Ron qui s'était approché très près de Malefoy, le défiant de sa baguette.

- Du calme Monsieur Weasley… sermonna celle qui avait été directrice de la maison Gryffondor, sans cacher son agacement pour ces chamailleries qui prenaient allure de guerres intestines.

- Tout doux Weasley, se défendit Drago en ricanant, tu sais que tu n'as jamais été très à l'aise avec ta baguette… alors à ta place, je la baisserais avant de blesser quelqu'un…

- Espèce de sale…

Les joues rouges pivoine, Ron empoigna Drago par le col de sa robe, mais la voix autoritaire de Harry lui fit aussitôt relâcher prise.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! J'en ai marre de vos disputes incessantes ! hurla le jeune homme, avant de se laisser lourdement retomber sur une chaise, la tête enfoncée dans le creux de ses mains.

Drago jeta un regard de biais vers le survivant qui semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau ! S'adossant nonchalamment contre le mur, il prit le parti de se faire oublier quelques minutes, le temps que chacun retrouve son calme. Il savait bien que tout ça était vraiment stupide, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! La belette avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche !

- Harry, commença Ron d'un air embarrassé. Je suis désolé… mais ce mec…

- … est de notre côté, affirma avec douceur Remus Lupin qui ne vit pas l'air passablement dégoûté qu'affichait le jeune aristocrate.

Lupin n'avait pas encore prit la parole depuis que Malefoy était arrivé une demi heure auparavant mais pour que le jeune homme prenne le risque de venir au square Grimmaud alors qu'aucune réunion n'était programmée, la situation devait être grave !

Et au vu du récit de Malefoy, c'était peu dire !

Lupin se demandait comment, mais le fait était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant de la destruction des horcruxes ! Pour le moment, il ne savait pas combien l'Ordre en avait détruits, mais il ne lui faudrait surement plus beaucoup de temps avant de tout découvrir !

- Et comment es tu au courant d'une information aussi importante que celle-là ? interrogea Ron d'un air suspicieux. Tu n'es pas encore le bras droit de Voldemort à ce que je sache !

- Mon père… répondit rageusement Drago en serrant les dents.

Lucius, le bras droit du Lord, avait fait la lourde erreur de mettre son fils dans la confidence…

- Drago a raison, poursuivit Harry en relevant le visage vers l'assemblée. Nous devons nous dépêcher de détruire le diadème.

Molly, qui était toujours dans la cuisine, faillit lâcher une autre tasse en entendant les dernières paroles d'Harry. Les mains tremblantes, elle reposa tant bien que mal la vaisselle dans l'évier avant de se précipiter vers les adolescents.

- Nous ne sommes pas prêts… Nous n'avons pas encore de plan… opposa t-elle aussitôt. Aller à Poudlard ! Impossible ! Du suicide ! continua t-elle tout en agitant désespérément le misérable torchon qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

- Madame Weasley… Il y a une chance… tenta Drago.

- Une chance ? Nous n'arriverons jamais à pénétrer le repaire de vous savez-qui ! répliqua t-elle vivement sur un air de défi.

- Il y aura une sorte de fête le mois prochain… Tous les Mangemorts devraient être présents, ça sera une occasion unique, expliqua Malefoy en évitant toutefois le regard courroucé et à la fois inquiet de Molly Weasley.

- Cela pourrait fonctionner, acquiesça froidement le professeur Macgonagall.

Harry leva franchement la tête, prit d'un regain d'intérêt.

- Oui, et des membres de l'Ordre envahissant Poudlard passeraient inaperçus, peut-être ? Mais bien sûr ! ironisa le rouquin.

- Polynectar, répondit simplement l'interpellé avec flegme.

- Oui… murmura Harry, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Excellente idée Monsieur Malefoy !

- Je trouve aussi Minerva, approuva Lupin en souriant. Qu'en pensez-vous les jeunes ? Molly ?

Si la dernière personne sensée sur laquelle elle pensait pouvoir compter perdait la tête, qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ? Rageusement, Molly serra son torchon dans son poing, leur tourna le dos, et s'affaira à la cuisine dans le but de faire sentir son profond désaccord.

- Molly ? insista t-il avec douceur.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait attendre le retour d'Arthur et Kingsley…

- Ils sont en France ! s'exclama Minerva.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre leur retour Molly. Nous ne savons même pas quand…

- C'est décidé, trancha soudainement Harry. Nous suivrons le plan de Malefoy…

Drago opina silencieusement du chef tandis que Molly quittait précipitamment la cuisine, furieuse, Remus sur ses tallons.

- Molly… je t'en prie…

ooOoOoOoo

- Qui est là ? interrogea sèchement de Rogue, qui avait rejoint l'entrée du cottage en quelques enjambées.

- Ronald Weasley.

Surpris, Severus déverrouilla la porte mais garda malgré tout sa baguette en main, prête à servir au moindre problème.

- Monsieur Weasley, le salua t-il d'une voix dangereusement soyeuse tout en pointant sa baguette contre le torse du grand roux. Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir chez moi de si bon matin ?

- Je dois vous parler. C'est confidentiel, alors laissez-moi entrer, répondit le jeune homme dont le rouge lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Severus observa d'avantage le dernier garçon des Weasley, trempé par la pluie, sans toutefois l'inviter à entrer. En dehors de Lupin et Nymphadora, c'était la première fois qu'un membre de l'Ordre venait à Searing Moor. Severus ne laissa rien transparaitre de ses sentiments, mais dire que la venue en ce lieu du rouquin l'intriguait était un euphémisme !

- Je me sentirais un peu mieux si vous baissiez votre baguette Rogue !

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Que faîtes vous ici ? articula t-il en approchant son visage un peu trop près de celui de Ron qui recula de façon instinctive.

- Cela concerne une information que nous a transmise Malefoy, expliqua t-il enfin.

- Pas ici, espèce d'idiot sans cervelle ! tonna le maître des potions. Vous ne devriez même pas prononcer ce nom…

- Que craignez-vous ? Vous doutez des membres de cette communauté ? demanda Ron, incrédule. Méfiez-vous Rogue, vous ressemblez de plus en plus à ce vieux fou de Maugrey…

Severus dut se retenir pour ne pas jeter un sort à cet imbécile heureux. Il se contenta de lui répondre par un horrible rictus qui effaça aussitôt le sourire niais des lèvres de Ron. Finalement, au terme de plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité au jeune homme, Severus baissa sa baguette, bien que de mauvaise grâce, avant de s'écarter pour le laisser pénétrer dans le vestibule.

C'était la première fois que Ron venait chez Hermione depuis qu'elle avait quitté le quartier général de l'Ordre. L'entrée du cottage était minuscule et en quelques enjambées seulement, il se retrouva dans un salon aux tonalités chaudes d'ocres et de rouges, qu'accentuait le feu de cheminée. L'atmosphère confortable et accueillante ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée que Ron se faisait de l'intérieur de son ancien professeur.

En y regardant de plus près, il fut étonné de constater, qu'en dépit de la présence de Rogue, il se sentait plutôt bien dans ce salon. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Hermione flotter autour de lui et sourit inconsciemment à ce souvenir olfactif. Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement sous le regard glacial que lui lançait le maître des potions.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que vous vous expliquiez, Monsieur Weasley, ordonna Severus en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.

Encore sous le coup de l'anxiété à se rendre chez son ancien professeur, Ron n'avait pas remarqué la tenue de ce dernier. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Serpentard sans ses sempiternelles robes noires boutonnées jusqu'au menton. Cet homme, qu'il n'avait jamais connu qu'austère et rigide, lui apparut étonnement plus humain. Mais le ton cinglant de sa question ramena brutalement le jeune homme à la réalité.

Comment Rogue pouvait-il être autrement qu'austère et rigide ?

Il frissonna en pensant à Hermione qui vivait avec cet homme froid et asocial... Comment faisait-elle pour supporter sa présence ? Lui, ne se sentait jamais vraiment rassuré lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Rogue…

A ce moment, une jeune femme au visage inquiet et aux cheveux ébouriffés entra dans le salon, juste vêtue d'une robe de chambre qu'elle resserra autour de sa taille. Ses formes pleines et rondes ne cachaient rien de sa grossesse. Bien sûr, Ron était au courant qu'Hermione allait être mère et il s'était préparé à la voir changée. Malgré tout, cela était perturbant. Plus rien n'était comme avant. Ils avaient tous changé. Harry. Hermione. Lui-même avait changé… Leur vies avaient prit des orientations différentes et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant...

Il la dévisagea avec insistance, puis se tourna à demi vers le maître des potions. Il mit un certain temps avant d'admettre la présence d'une Hermione en tenue de nuit dans la même pièce que cet homme. La voir ici, dans ce cottage avec cet horrible type, lui semblait tellement incongru ! Cette vision lui fit réaliser, avec stupéfaction, que sa douce Hermione ne faisait pas que vivre avec cette chauve souris à la loyauté plus que douteuse, mais qu'elle partageait également ses nuits ! Lui, cet homme au physique ingrat, si vieux, si taciturne…

Lorsqu'Hermione avait pénétré dans le salon et vu son ancien ami debout, au milieu de la pièce, aux côté de Severus qui le scrutait d'un regard calculateur, elle n'avait pu retenir un petit cri de surprise.

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Par Merlin, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? bégaya t-elle, morte d'inquiétude.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, grogna t-il boudeur. Personne n'est blessé.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es tu ici ? répliqua t-elle un peu trop brusquement. Je veux dire… Son teint vira au rouge cerise lorsqu'elle réalisa le manque de finesse dont elle avait fait preuve.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi maladroite alors que Ron lui adressait la parole pour la première fois en plus de deux ans ! Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour voir qu'il n'était plus aussi en colère qu'avant. Quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ? Merlin, était-elle sotte d'essayer d'analyser le comportement de son ami alors qu'elle n'avait qu'à attraper la main qu'il lui tendait ! Plus tard. Elle réfléchirait plus tard… Elle prit sa voix la plus douce tout en avançant vers lui afin de lui faire face.

- Tu n'étais encore jamais venu…

L'émotion semblait submerger la jeune femme et Ron ne se sentit pas la force de continuer à lui faire la guerre. Il était las de tout ça. Il était las de ne plus la voir. Il était las de ne plus pouvoir lui confier ses peines, ses doutes et ses craintes, de ne plus lui faire partager ses joies. Il était las de ne plus la serrer dans ses bras.

Hermione, son amie, lui manquait terriblement.

Sa tête, assaillie par un trop plein de sentiments, bouillonnait tellement qu'il oublia un moment les circonstances de sa visite. Ce ne fut que lorsque Rogue se rapprocha d'Hermione et posa une main sur son épaule – main qu'elle recouvrit aussitôt de la sienne – que Ron réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas fourni d'explications sur les raisons de sa venue à Searing Moor.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais un détail le frappa : les yeux habituellement dépourvus d'émotion du maître des potions brûlaient d'un feu inquiet face à Hermione, toute tremblante, qui attendait anxieusement sa réponse.

Ils s'aimaient ! Ça crevait les yeux !

Ron eut l'impression d'être foudroyé en réalisant que jamais, non, jamais, il n'avait vu une telle alchimie entre Hermione et Harry lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble ! Hermione était heureuse ! Hermione était heureuse et si lui, Ronald Weasley, voulait être véritablement heureux et apaisé, il devait admettre le choix de son amie et assumer…

Harry serait surement déçu - un certain temps du moins - mais n'était-il pas temps pour lui de tracer sa propre route ?

- Nous avons besoin de polynectar…

- Je constate que Monsieur Weasley est d'avantage disposé à te répondre que lorsque je le lui demande ! ajouta Severus à l'attention d'Hermione dans un reniflement amusé.

Ron se raidit face à l'attitude inhabituelle de Rogue. C'était incroyable ! Il rêvait ou son ancien professeur venait de faire de l'humour ?

Hermione n'avait pas manqué l'air ébahi de son ami et partit d'un rire haut et clair qui fit soulever d'agacement les épaules de son époux. Comme c'était bon ! Dieu qu'elle était heureuse ! Elle avait retrouvé un de ses meilleurs amis et Severus semblait l'accepter…

Seulement, Hermione ne perdait pas de vue que Ron avait poussé leur porte dans le but de se procurer du polynectar. Il aurait pu demander cette potion à l'occasion des fréquentes commandes que leur passait l'Ordre, mais Ron avait pris le risque de se déplacer. La situation devait vraiment être grave, ce qu'avait déjà semblé comprendre Severus dont elle savait reconnaître l'inquiétude au-delà de son air froid et impassible.

- Assieds-toi, Ron, proposa Hermione en indiquant un fauteuil à son ami. Maintenant, explique-moi tout ce que tu sais, depuis le début…

ooOoOoOoo

Drago Malefoy était agenouillé sur le sol de la grande salle de Poudlard, baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard du Lord Noir. Ses genoux étaient engourdis par la pierre dure et froide, mais il n'en avait cure. Il pensait à Severus, son parrain, qui avait supporté cette situation pendant des années, risquant sa vie sans jamais se plaindre. Lorsque sa couverture était tombée et que le monde sorcier avait enfin découvert la vérité, il n'en avait retiré aucun honneur. Pas un merci. Juste le dégoût. Au mieux, le mépris… Etait-ce ce qui l'attendait également ? Il pensait à son parrain, et sur le coup, n'avait pas été capable de trouver autre chose…

- Comme ça, ce traitre de Rogue va perpétuer la descendance de son moldu de père, me dis-tu, siffla la voix de Lord Voldemort.

- Parfaitement, mon Seigneur…

Le Lord exigeait des informations de sa part, et s'il voulait rester dans ses bonnes grâces, il lui fallait trouver de quoi l'occuper sans toutefois dévoiler les plans de l'Ordre. Après tout, quelle importance cela pouvait-il bien avoir que Voldemort sache que Severus allait être père ?

- Et quelle est « l'heureuse » élue ?

- La sang de bourbe. Granger.

Un sourire malveillant s'inscrit sur la face livide de Voldemort.

- N'était-elle pas l'ancienne fiancée de Potter ?

- Si bien mon Seigneur, c'est elle.

- Quelle nouvelle déception cela doit être pour ce cher Potter…

Drago réprima un frisson sous le ton profondément sadique du Lord.

- Il ne lui a pas pardonné et n'est pas près de l'être, affirma Drago, le regard accroché au bas de la robe noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il espérait par dessus tout que cette dernière révélation satisfasse le Maître et que cet interrogatoire, qui lui avait laissé un goût bien trop amer dans la bouche, se termine enfin !

Mais Drago ne se doutait pas que son souhait était également partagé par un autre que lui, quoique pour des raisons différentes. Percy, debout au second rang, bénissait ce masque qu'en temps normal il trouvait si inconfortable et qui, aujourd'hui, dissimulait le trouble profond qui s'était insinué en lui. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Au calme. Ne rien dire au Maître.

Pour le moment du moins… Car le Maître savait voir au-delà du voile…

* * *

_*** passage tiré de René de Chateaubriand. Vous avez surement remarqué l'autre clin d'œil à cet auteur, non ? Un petit effort ! Ce n'est pas très difficile... **_

_**Plus sérieusement, j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que les choses ne sont pas trop confuses ! Sinon, il faut me le dire !**_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**Bisous**_


	5. Sisymbre désenchanté

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Un grand merci à mes lecteurs (ou devrais-je dire mes lectrices ! Oh toi, lecteur de sexe masculin, si d'aventure tu tombes sur cette histoire, manifeste toi !!!) qui suivent patiemment cette histoire, mais également à toutes les personnes ayant eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review : Lasiurys, Pitchoune-bella (je vais essayer d'un peu moins partir dans tous les sens, mais sinon, n'hésites pas à me poser des questions...), Cixy, Eileen19 (merci pour tes ondes positives ! Ah... le choix de Percy... d'après toi ?), Snapinou, super-ketchup (tu vois juste pour la prophétie ! j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances !), Ilda, Diiane et Alatariel... merci mille fois pour votre soutien !**_

_**Je laisse place au chapitre 5 en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : SISYMBRE DESENCHANTE

Les mains empêtrées dans une génoise au chocolat, Hermione s'efforçait à rire aux blagues à deux mornilles que Ted testaient sur son public commis d'office. Melinda avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle s'amusait, si bien qu'Hermione doutait fortement de la réussite de son gâteau ! Romilda, quant à elle, était couverte de farine et avait abandonné toute idée de cuisiner quoi que soit digne de porter le nom de pâtisserie !

- Si vous continuez à nous faire autant rire Ted, nous n'aurons pas un seul gâteau à offrir à cette pauvre Gaby !

Romilda, incapable de se remettre à la tâche, venait de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Romy ! Tu vois bien que la génoise d'Hermione est tout simplement parfaite, ironisa gentiment Melinda, qui venait de faire un discret clin d'œil à l'intéressée.

Hermione se retourna vers son amie, faussement outrée, avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

- Comme toujours… ajouta aussitôt Romilda.

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de rire franchement, suivies de près par Ted qui embraya aussitôt sur une nouvelle blague. Bien sûr, il avait une telle façon de raconter ses histoires qu'Hermione ne pouvait que sourire. Cependant, son esprit était ailleurs.

Depuis que Ronald lui avait expliqué l'idée de Malefoy pour s'emparer du diadème de Serdaigle, Hermione ne cessait d'élaborer des plans. Elle imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios semés d'embuches dans lesquels un ou plusieurs imprévus surgissaient, et cherchait des solutions qui ne trouvaient jamais grâce à ses yeux. Trop lent ! Pas suffisamment de temps ! Trop dangereux ! Pas assez nombreux ! Abracadabrant ! Décidément non, rien ne convenait !

Ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec ses amies, Ted ou encore Androméda, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit ! La mission était bien trop importante pour prendre le risque de la divulguer aux résistants et Minerva avait préféré garder cette information au niveau des membres décideurs de l'Ordre.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu leur expliquer, était la nécessité de fabriquer la potion polynectar, et ce le plus rapidement possible ! Pourtant, Hermione ressentait le besoin de confronter ses idées comme elle le faisait avec Ron et Harry durant leur scolarité. Si seulement Severus ne passait pas toutes ses journées enfermé dans son laboratoire !

- Comment s'est passée ta course à Londres ?

- J'ai trouvé la peau de serpent d'arbre et la poudre de bicorne. Je ne dis pas que ça a été simple, mais j'ai fait marcher mes relations ! s'amusa la brunette.

Hermione souffla de soulagement. Melinda avait réussi à se procurer les deux ingrédients qui leur posaient le plus problème ! D'ici une vingtaine de jours, la potion serait prête. Tout allait bien, puisque Malefoy leur avait parlé d'un rassemblement qui devait avoir lieu d'ici un mois… Entre temps, il lui faudrait néanmoins collecter les cheveux des Mangemorts dont Harry, Ron, Remus et Tonks avaient prévu de prendre l'apparence…

- Severus a mis en route la cuisson des chrysopes et… Hermione s'arrêta net ! Elle avait failli expliquer à Melinda que son époux préparait également une solution de force, dans le cas où ces derniers en venaient à combattre !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je sais que tu ne peux pas tout me dire…

- Je suis désolée mais…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase car son attention fut attirée par l'anecdote que Ted racontait à Romilda à propos du professeur Dumbledore.

_ Et bien, j'étais élève à Poudlard à l'époque, et le Professeur Dumbledore était bien plus jeune que vous ne l'avez connu… Il portait déjà la barbe et… oui… toujours ses robes improbables… Minerva venait d'arriver comme enseignante. Je ne crois plus qu'elle lui ait fait d'autres remarques après ça…_

_- Après quoi, Ted ? interrogea Romilda, qui semblait s'intéresser à l'histoire…_

_- Tu verras… Voilà exactement leurs paroles :_

_« Oh, ooh, regardez ce que vous avez fait Albus ! Vous avez mis une chaussette verte et une violette ! » _

_ Oui, oui, je trouve aussi que Minerva était plutôt observatrice pour remarquer les pieds d'Albus, mais passons… _

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, Minerva… je vais les changer. » _

_Dumbledore s'excuse auprès de Minerva, puis revient, dix minutes plus tard. Minerva qui attendait son retour, jette un discret coup d'œil à ses pieds et s'exclame : « Mais Albus, vous avez toujours les mêmes chaussettes ! ». _

_Et là, le directeur la regarde d'un air amusé et lui répond : « Evidemment, mais je les ai changées de pied ! »_

Melinda, qui avait également écouté l'histoire de Ted, ne parvenait plus à stopper son rire.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'esclaffa t-elle, pliée en deux alors qu'elle transportait sa tarte vers le four. Ça n'est pas réellement arrivé, non ?

- Ted, c'est une blague ? interrogea aussitôt Hermione qui riait également.

- Bien sûr que c'est une blague ma chère !

- Non, je veux dire, vous savez que j'ai grandi parmi les moldus. Et bien, il y avait une blague très similaire à l'école primaire… Vous ne me ferez pas gober n'importe quoi Ted ! s'amusa Hermione.

C'en était trop pour Melinda qui en laissa tomber sa tarte sur le carrelage. Le sol de la cuisine était recouvert de pâte qui avait, au passage, éclaboussé les habits des apprentis pâtissiers.

- Oh non ! Pauvre Gaby ! Encore un gâteau de moins ! S'exclama la jeune femme en riant, alors qu'Hermione, Ted et Romilda tentaient de contenir leur incroyable fou rire.

- Recurvite !

Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et furent surpris par le sort de nettoyage que Gabrielle venait de prononcer avec une sécheresse que personne ne lui connaissait jusqu'alors.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gaby, nous allons refaire une autre tarte, lui dit aussitôt Hermione qui tentait de retrouver son sérieux, en alerte face au visage dur et fermé de la jeune française.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos gâteaux !

Les jeunes femmes avaient toutes arrêté de rire.

- Gabrielle… Ted non plus ne riait plus. Les traits peinés de son visage ne cachaient rien de sa confusion face au comportement inhabituel de celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille.

- Il n'y a pas de Gabrielle qui tienne ! Et il n'y a plus d'anniversaire !

- Dix sept ans ce n'est pas rien… C'est une belle journée que tu regretteras à coup sûr de ne pas avoir fêté… Tout le monde ici prépare cette fête ! Androméda a passée toute l'après midi sur ta robe ; les filles et moi préparons tes gâteaux, même si, je te l'accorde, nous ne sommes pas très doués…

Le visage de Gabrielle était toujours aussi fermé face aux tentatives de Ted à lui rendre le sourire. Seuls ses yeux brûlants trahissaient sa colère.

- Vous vous moquiez de moi ! Vous n'en avez rien à faire de moi ! Je vois bien que vous perdez votre temps dans cette cuisine et qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a réellement envie d'être ici ! Retournez à vos petites occupations ! Retournez à votre petite vie et oubliez-moi ! hurla t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine.

- Je ne comprends pas… enfin… on a rien dit de mal… s'excusa Melinda dont l'incrédulité se lisaient sur le visage.

Ted se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

- Eh bien… hésita t-il, secoué de voir sa petite Gabrielle dans un tel état.

- J'étais un peu comme elle à son âge. On ne pouvait rien me dire ! Je prenais tout mal ! Vous verrez que ça finira par passer… Si ça se trouve, d'ici une heure elle aura déjà tout oublié ! Melinda roula des yeux face aux explications bien trop simplistes à son goût de Romilda.

- Je vais prévenir votre femme… donna t-elle comme réponse en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ted. Elle saura surement quoi faire…

- De mon côté, je vais voir où Gaby se trouve… ajouta Hermione qui sortit précipitamment de la cuisine.

ooOoOoOoo

Même si Hermione ne se sentait pas d'affinités particulières avec la jeune française, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état ! Sa détresse lui faisait de la peine. D'ailleurs, c'aurait été vraiment cruel de laisser croire à la jeune fille que personne ne se souciait d'elle !

Peut-être Gabrielle avait-elle fui dans le parc… Hermione s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait au grand hall tout en réfléchissant aux relations qu'elle entretenait avec la jeune française. Ou peut-être devrait-elle parler d'absence de relations…

Car, si Hermione discutait souvent avec les autres femmes du manoir, et avec Melinda plus particulièrement, elle se rendit compte, mi stupéfaite, mi honteuse, qu'elle n'adressait la parole à Gabrielle que lorsqu'elle y était réellement obligée… Lorsque la jeune fille l'aidait pour les commandes, ou lorsqu'il leur arrivait de prendre leurs repas en compagnie de leurs hôtes… Spontanément, Hermione n'était jamais allée vers Gabrielle. Mais que lui aurait-elle dit de toute façon ? Sans compter qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie très douée pour encourager les confidences…

A bien y réfléchir, Hermione réalisa que la vie de Gabrielle ne devait pas être facile à Searing Moor. Elle était la plus jeune de la communauté et n'avait aucun ami de son âge à qui se confier… Et le fait que la résistance occupait tout leur temps n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses ! Personne n'avait beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer… Seul Severus lui avait ouvert les portes de son laboratoire.

Oui, Gabrielle, avait passé du temps avec Severus… La jeune française avait réussi ce tour de force de ne pas se faire éjecter du laboratoire par son irascible mari ! Comment avait-elle pu ignorer ce fait jusqu'alors ! Ce fait ? Un coup de maître en réalité ! Severus, qui aimait par-dessus tout la solitude de son laboratoire, avait accepté que Gabrielle l'aide dans son travail !

Hermione ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais bizarrement, elle se sentit troublée à l'idée que la jeune fille ait partagé l'intimité de son mari, même si cette intimité se limitait aux préparations des potions…

Severus s'était-il soucié de Gabrielle ou avait-il fait fi de sa présence, trop absorbé par son travail ? La deuxième option lui semblait bien plus réaliste, mais… Dans ce cas, la jeune fille avait surement dû remarquer la passion qui animait le regard de son époux lorsqu'il préparait une potion… Avait-elle également remarqué les petites rides entre ses yeux lorsqu'il réfléchissait ? Et Severus avait-il quitté ses robes, comme il le faisait habituellement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls au laboratoire ? Toutes ces choses qu'elle seule connaissait sur lui… Toutes ces choses qu'elle gardait jalousement pour elle…

Soudainement, sa gorge se serra et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. L'air qu'elle inspirait ne rentrait que douloureusement dans ses poumons. Elle avait chaud, très chaud même. Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Et pourquoi cette sensation de malaise s'accentuait-elle lorsqu'elle pensait à Severus et Gabrielle ? Severus avec Gabrielle… Gabrielle avec Severus…

Des images, des phrases, resurgissaient de sa mémoire. Gabrielle, observant Severus avec respect et admiration alors qu'il s'était opposé à Ted sur les barrières de défenses de Searing Moor ; la main tremblante de la jeune fille saisissant la pimentine que Severus lui apportait chaque jour lorsqu'elle avait été malade au début de l'automne ; son air hautain et fier, se délectant de lui apprendre où se trouvait son mari, ce qu'il faisait, alors qu'elle, Hermione, ne le savait pas ; son empressement à la reconduire chez elle, à l'éloigner de Severus…

Tout devint clair pour Hermione. Gabrielle était tombée amoureuse de Severus !

Hermione sentit son estomac se soulever et eut à peine le temps de sortir du manoir ! Trottinant du mieux qu'elle put, elle poussa la lourde porte en chêne, dévala les marches du perron et rendit le contenu de son estomac dans le massif d'ifs. A six mois passés, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment mettre cet incident sur le compte de sa grossesse !

Sa main droite trouva inconsciemment l'arrondi de son ventre. Elle était choquée ! Choquée et effrayée ! Que ressentait réellement Gabrielle pour Severus ? Etait-ce le genre de sentiments, à la limite du fantasme, que les adolescentes avaient tendance à confondre avec le véritable amour, ou la jeune fille aimait-elle vraiment Severus? Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Gabrielle transpose sur lui ses désirs et ses rêves et soit persuadée de l'aimer sincèrement, cependant… des sentiments, même tronqués, pouvaient pousser une personne à commettre des actes déraisonnables !

Car une femme amoureuse était prête à tout pour celui qu'elle aimait, non ?

Elle-même avait bien renoncé à sa vie, avait fait souffrir Harry, avait déçu ses amis, avait pris le risque de salir à jamais sa réputation pour vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Alors, jusqu'où la jeune fille serait elle prête à aller pour Severus ?

Toute tremblante, Hermione sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya ses lèvres dont le goût amer lui soulevait à nouveau le cœur. Le vent et la pluie qui s'abattaient sur elle transperçaient ses habits. Sa robe, trempée, lui collait à la peau et Hermione prit soudainement conscience du froid qui l'enveloppait et engourdissait ses membres. Oui, elle avait froid, très froid même…

ooOoOoOoo

Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de sortir de la douche. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle se tenait sous le large pommeau, se délectant de l'eau brulante qui coulait le long de son corps. Peu à peu, son corps se réchauffait et ses muscles se détendaient. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux…

Pourtant, lorsqu'Hermione était rentrée chez elle, une heure plus tôt, elle avait immédiatement rejoint le canapé et s'y était effondrée, enfouissant son visage entre les coussins pour étouffer ses pleurs…

Et maintenant, alors que l'eau effaçait les traces de ses dernières larmes, elle se sentait presque honteuse d'avoir pleuré de la sorte ! Elle avait réagi en femme trompée alors que Severus n'avait strictement rien fait et elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction excessive… Son mariage était pourtant solide !

Si elle n'avait jamais mis en doute la complicité qui les unissait, Hermione s'était toujours donné pour credo que rien n'était jamais acquis en amour, et elle s'était dit que si son couple devait un jour battre de l'aile, se serait par manque d'attention ou de communication, par lassitude ou encore à cause de leurs satanés caractères, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, à cause d'une autre femme…

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Gabrielle se dressait entre elle et Severus…

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un léger courant d'air froid, et se referma presque aussitôt. Hermione distingua clairement le bruit de lourds vêtements tombant à terre, puis le cliquetis d'une ceinture que l'on faisait glisser d'un pantalon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus se trouvait nu à ses côtés, sous l'eau bouillante, la gratifiant d'un regard si profond qu'elle se sentit presque défaillir. Lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça, elle avait toujours cette impression à la fois enivrante et déroutante de ne plus rien maîtriser, de chuter d'un ravin sans jamais atterrir…

- Tu es déjà rentré ?

- As-tu oublié que tu l'as exigé ? l'interrogea t-il narquoisement.

- Je…

- La soirée d'anniversaire de la gamine. Et il est exactement 18 heures, annonça t-il d'une manière indifférente alors que sa main s'était emparée de l'éponge avec laquelle Hermione se savonnait.

La jeune femme fit un effort considérable afin de réprimer le mouvement de recul qui lui était venu naturellement au nom de Gabrielle. Pourvu que Severus n'ait rien remarqué !

- Suis-je bête ! Bien sûr ! se rattrapa t-elle aussitôt. A croire que mon mari nu sous la douche ankylose mon cerveau !

- Je crois que ton cerveau a bien le droit à un peu de repos… ronronna t-il, tout en promenant lentement l'éponge sur ses seins.

Lorsque son pouce s'égara sur sa pointe durcie, Hermione tressaillit et ferma inconsciemment les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur les siens. Son regard fiévreux, ses traits crispés, ses lèvres tremblantes légèrement entrouvertes, son souffle qu'elle devinait erratique, sa main qui la guidait fermement vers son sexe tendu de désir…

Non, il n'avait rien remarqué…

ooOoOoOoo

Tout le monde avait craint un moment que la soirée ne tombe à l'eau, mais finalement les festivités se déroulaient à merveille. Gabrielle était là, au centre de la table parmi ses invités. Androméda avait dû réussir à convaincre la jeune fille de célébrer son anniversaire. Hermione se demandait comment cette dernière s'y était prise. La jeune fille était si colère lorsqu'elle avait fui la cuisine dans l'après-midi…

Tous les habitants de Searing Moor étaient présents mais la pleine lune avait contraint Remus et Tonks à rester chez eux. Malgré leur absence, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne. Tout le monde riait et semblait s'amuser, et au milieu de ce petit monde, trônait Gabrielle. Hermione ne reconnaissait pas la jeune fille radieuse assise en face d'elle et se demandait comment une personne pouvait être aussi versatile et changeante d'humeur ! Quelques heures auparavant, c'est à peine si Gabrielle ne les maudissait pas tous !

Oui, l'orage était passé et Gabrielle semblait s'amuser.

Hermione avait bien observé la jeune fille maintenant qu'elle avait compris ses sentiments pour Severus. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait vue lancer des regards furtifs vers son époux, qui lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Chaque œillade de la demi-vélane lui transperçait le cœur, aussi Hermione reporta t-elle son attention sur la conversation entre Ted et Severus…

Le repas toucha à sa fin et Gabrielle voulut danser.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée ma chérie ! s'exclama aussitôt la maîtresse de maison alors que Justin enchantait un antique tourne-disque moldu qui se mit à cracher les premières notes d'un vieil air de valse.

Roger et Melinda furent les premiers dans le salon improvisé en piste de danse, bientôt suivis par les autres couples. Ted invita sa fille à danser, les yeux brillants de fierté.

- Tu es bien plus belle que la plus parfaite de toutes les roses, ma Gabrielle !

Gabrielle entoura le cou de père adoptif, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa joyeusement sur la joue avant de rire à gorge déployée.

- M'accorderas-tu cette danse ? interrogea Severus en tendant sa main ouverte vers Hermione, encore assise à table.

- Rien ne m'aurait fait d'avantage plaisir, mais je ne me sens pas très en forme, répondit-elle d'une voix fluette. Du moins je ne me sens pas suffisamment solide pour valser…

Severus la couva de son regard sombre qu'elle aimait tant avant de lui saisir la main.

- Dans ce cas, rentrons…

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant, s'égosilla aussitôt Androméda qui avait entendu leur conversation. Nous n'avons pas encore mangé les gâteaux ! Viens avec moi Hermione, tu pourras te reposer au salon…

La sorcière, encore belle pour malgré ses soixante ans, passa son bras sous celui d'Hermione puis se retourna vers Severus en riant.

- Faites donc danser ma fille pendant que votre femme et moi papotons chiffons !

Severus esquissa un sourire narquois en regardant Hermione s'éloigner d'un air peu enjoué… Sa Hermione n'était pas vraiment le genre de femme à papoter chiffons ! Mais lorsque Gabrielle vint se planter face à lui, un merveilleux sourire éclairant son beau visage, Severus chercha une excuse pour se dérober.

- Soyez certaine de ma déception à ne pas partager cette danse avec vous, mais le sisymbre ne peut attendre plus longtemps…

Et ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse puisque le maître des potions avait besoin de cet ingrédient pour confectionner le polynectar ! D'autre part, il n'avait aucune envie de danser avec une autre femme qu'Hermione…

- Oh ! s'exclama la jeune française. Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ? J'aimerais tant voir la façon dont vous le récoltez… C'est une occasion unique…

- Vous ne devriez pas quitter vos invités, refusa t-il froidement.

- La fête n'est pas prête de se terminer ! Vous voyez bien que tout le monde danse ! Et nous serons même rentrés pour le gâteau !

Severus posa un dernier regard sur sa douce Hermione qui avait dû réussir à convaincre Androméda de disputer une partie d'échecs sorciers. Il souffla, visiblement agacé, en se tournant vers la jeune française.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous, alors vous veillerez à ne pas trainer en route, concéda t-il avant de se sortir du salon d'un pas pressé, Gabrielle sur ses talons.

ooOoOoOoo

- Où allons-nous ? interrogea Gabrielle qui tentait de suivre la cadence imposée par le maître des potions.

- Quelque part dans le sud dans l'Angleterre. Vous vous tiendrez à moi lorsque nous transplanerons.

- Mais où exactement ? insista t-elle ?

- Les maîtres en potions ne divulguent jamais, sauf à leur apprenti, leurs lieux de cueillette. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de plantes aussi rares que le sisymbre, ajouta t-il gravement.

- Dans ce cas, je voudrais devenir votre apprentie ! déclara Gabrielle d'un air exalté.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna vers elle, visiblement excédé.

- Plutôt que de dire des stupidités, attrapez mon bras. Nous allons transplaner.

La jeune fille se figea sous la remarque cuisante de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais tenta néanmoins de ne pas laisser paraître sa vexation. Elle était si obnubilée par le fait de se retrouver seule avec lui qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils venaient de franchir les limites de Searing Moor.

Gabrielle eut à peine le temps de se saisir du bras du maître des potions, que ce dernier les fit transplaner dans un magnifique champ sauvage au bord d'une haute falaise de la mer du Nord. S'il ne pleuvait pas, de gros nuage noirs menaçaient à tout moment de craquer et cachaient à demi l'astre nuit dont la lumière se reflétait sur la mer agitée.

Gabrielle, soufflée par ce spectacle de toute beauté, dut courir sur une vingtaine de mètres pour rattraper Severus qui ne s'était pas embarrassé du paysage. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, le sorcier était déjà agenouillé et récoltait les précieux sisymbres qu'il choisissait d'un œil exercé.

A ses côtés, la jeune fille l'observait, fascinée par les gestes sûrs et précis de l'homme en noir, par ses longs doigts arrachant, tantôt les tiges, tantôt les feuilles de la plante, caressant délicatement les pétales pour en juger le velouté…

Elle se demanda si ses gestes étaient les même lorsqu'il caressait une femme et eut peine à ne pas rougir lorsqu'il se releva et lui fit face de toute sa hauteur.

- Tenez ! Vous vouliez apprendre ! Il faut cueillir la fleur au niveau du pédoncule, ici, sous le réceptacle, de manière à bien capturer la corolle et le calice, lui montra t-il, un sisymbre en main. A votre tour maintenant.

Gabrielle s'accroupit et arracha une fleur du mieux qu'elle put selon ses instructions, mais son esprit était ailleurs… Son esprit était dans ses yeux noirs animés de passion lorsqu'il lui détaillait la précieuse plante. Son esprit était tout à ses lèvres qu'elle brûlait de goûter, tout à ce bras solide auquel elle s'était accrochée, tout à lui. Lui, lui et encore lui…

Elle se releva et déposa sa cueillette d'une main fébrile dans la besace qu'il lui tendait. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça ! Il fallait qu'elle se lance ! Elle fit un pas vers lui, hésita un bref instant, puis se jeta furieusement contre lui en l'agrippant de toutes ses forces.

- Mais ! que…

Severus, complètement abasourdi, repoussa machinalement la jeune fille. Ce ne fut apparemment pas suffisant, car des lèvres chaudes et humides vinrent se coller contre les siennes, entrouvertes. Il était complètement médusé et ne comprenait rien de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. A qui appartenaient ces mains qui se glissaient sous son pourpoint et cherchaient sa peau ? Cependant lorsqu'une langue taquine caressa la sienne, il sortit de sa torpeur et repoussa l'intruse de toutes ses forces.

La violence du geste projeta Gabrielle dans l'herbe et Severus eut le temps de reprendre ses distances avant de réaliser que sa tentatrice n'était autre que la jeune française. Par Salazar ! Ce n'était pas réel ! Ce n'était qu'une gamine, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Pourtant, tout en elle prouvait le contraire… Ses grands yeux impudiques, ses longs cheveux complètement décoiffés, sa tenue en désordre laissant apparaître sa peau nue au-delà des limites de la décence, cette expression lascive sur son visage alors qu'elle se relevait face à lui…

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, se hérissa t-il, à moitié décomposé tout en reculant de deux pas.

Elle alla vers lui en avançant d'autant qu'il la fuyait, les yeux brillants de désir, puis fondit de nouveau sur lui en lui agrippant fermement sa cape.

- Severus… Partons loin d'ici ! Emmène-moi avec toi et fais-moi l'amour ! le supplia t-elle, les joues en feu…

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! la menaça t-il durement.

Surprise par le ton redoutable du maître des potions, Gabrielle desserra son emprise tout en reculant d'un pas, mais ne détacha pas son regard du sien.

- Je ne vous le dirai qu'une fois, alors prenez-le pour acquis : je ne m'intéresse pas aux petites filles, articula t-il nettement.

Severus interpréta l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille comme une résignation de sa part et continua :

- Maintenant, prenez mon bras. Nous rentrons immédiatement à Searing Moor. Son ton ferme n'admettait aucune contestation.

- Non ! cria t-elle brutalement en réalisant enfin qu'il la repoussait. Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je viens d'avoir dix sept ans. Je suis une femme ! Une femme, tu m'entends ! Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il lui jetait au visage son incompréhension et son mépris, alors qu'il la rejetait…

Elle le supplia.

- Je t'en prie… prends-moi avec toi… je t'en prie…

Ses traits déformés par la colère en devenaient presque drôles et Severus se demanda s'il devait la prendre en pitié ou bien en rire ! Une gamine de dix sept ans qui croyait être amoureuse de lui !

- En admettant même que la folie me gagne au point d'avoir la stupidité de partir avec vous, vous oubliez un détail essentiel, exposa t-il doucereusement. J'aime ma femme et elle porte mon enfant !

Le visage de Gabrielle se transforma, ses traits se firent plus durs, sa volonté plus évidente, alors qu'elle le jaugeait d'un regard torve, un début de sourire s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres pincées.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Un rire dément sortit de sa gorge. Venant d'un homme tel que toi, venant d'un Mangemort, d'un homme qui a trahi, tué, torturé et même probablement violé, continua t-elle d'un ton malfaisant, c'est vraiment très drôle ! Je te propose la liberté, je t'offre ma beauté et ma jeunesse et tu préfère rester aux pieds de ta sang de bourbe même plus capable de trainer son gros ventre hors de son lit ! Ha ! Ha ! H-

Clac ! La main de Severus s'abattit brutalement sur le visage de jeune fille.

Le souffle coupé, elle resta plusieurs secondes, à moitié hébétée, sa main recouvrant sa joue brûlante. Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, ce ne fut que pour rencontrer les siens, animés d'une fureur telle...

- Excusez-vous !

- Jamais ! lui cracha t-elle en s'enfuyant de toutes ses forces vers la falaise…

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 5**_

_**Excusez-moi pour cette blague de cour d'école sur les chaussettes d'Albus mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! D'autre part, en temps de guerre, le moindre petit moment de bonheur se savoure... d'où la scène de la cuisine... Dans un autre contexte, peut-être les jeunes femmes auraient-elle trouvé tout ça stupide, mais là, elles s'y accrochent... (je tenais à expliquer pourquoi j'avais développé ce passage qui prendra tout son sens plus tard...)  
**_

_**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du retour de la petite Gabrielle ? Dans ce chapitre, j'explore son côté le plus sombre, alors je suppose que vous la détestez...  
**_

_**Vos reviews m'intéressent et me font toujours plaisir... n'hésitez pas à apporter vos remarques et à commenter ce chapitre !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Khalie  
**_


	6. Fuite

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je me suis dépêchée pour vous livrer ce chapitre avant le week-end ! Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment tenu mes délais, mais j'ai été pas mal prise ces derniers temps... Enfin, j'y suis tout de même arrivée !**_

_**Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre d'avantage, sinon remercier tous mes lecteurs, tous mes reviewers, Cixy, Morrigane, Severus86, Diox Vertae, Justabook, Super-ketchup (tu la trouves nunuche ?), Diiane, Alatariel Melawen, Mephitis (tu verras, j'ai encore l'intention de la torturer...), cool (oui sur toute la ligne), Ilda, vivi (voilà pourquoi il faut avoir pitié d'elle !), Pitchoune-Bella, Eileen19, et Callymereaux...Vos encouragements et vos remarques me font extrêmement plaisir ! Merci mille fois !!!  
**_

_**Morrigane, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tes très gentilles reviews. Mais je le ferai, promis ! De telles reviews méritent des réponses construites...**_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et un bon week-end !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : FUITE

Tant de choses dans sa tête l'empêchaient de continuer tranquillement sa route – quoique tranquillement et « au service du Lord » n'étaient pas vraiment une association des plus harmonieuses !

Depuis que cette pourriture de Malefoy avait annoncé la naissance de l'enfant de Rogue et Granger, Percy ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. Même la journée, ses pensées ne cessaient de l'assaillir, ne lui laissant que peu de répit.

Et si…

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Mais il y avait pourtant des coïncidences… _ Sang de celui qui a trahi… _

Non ! La vieille folle devait encore être victime de ses excès de xérès !

La coïncidence était néanmoins plus que troublante…_Chair de celle par qui par deux fois poignarda…_

_Par qui deux fois… Par qui deux fois…_ Il ne voyait pas… C'est vrai que Granger avait blessé Potter en le quittant, mais à part ça…

Il se tortura les méninges, essayant désespérément de comprendre comment la jeune femme aurait pu une seconde fois atteindre le survivant. Il avait beau réfléchir et retourner les choses sous différents angles, rien de bien probant ne lui venait à l'esprit…

Percy se massait inconsciemment les tempes, tout en arpentant les larges lames de pin que l'usage et le temps avaient fini par blanchir. Le parquet craquait légèrement sous la semelle de ses chaussures et il pouvait presque entendre la voix autoritaire mais néanmoins aimante de sa mère… « Percy chéri, continues à faire les cents pas, et ce salon finira réellement sous terre… ».

C'était comme ça, et bien malgré lui, il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait pourtant essayé, mais chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de prendre une décision importante ou tout simplement de réfléchir, Percy revenait au Terrier…

Bien sûr, depuis que le reste de la famille avait emménagé au 12 square Grimmaud, la maison n'avait plus rien à voir avec cet intérieur farfelu et ô combien chaleureux, baigné de joies et de rires, qu'il avait toujours connu… Aujourd'hui, les araignées, doxys et autres bestioles colonisaient les recoins de la vieille bâtisse, les quelques portraits d'ancêtres de la famille ne tenaient plus au mur que par miracle – certains ayant même décidé d'emménager définitivement chez la tante Muriel - et la précieuse horloge de sa mère avait disparu. Mais il était chez lui...

La colère le submergea lorsqu'il réalisa que, malgré tous ses efforts pour rayer sa famille de sa vie, inexorablement, c'était vers elle qu'il se tournait dans les moments troubles ! Le spectre de sa famille aurait été plus juste, mais au final, cela ne changeait pas grand chose au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider quant à cette étrange coïncidence !

Que devait-il faire de cette information ? La donner immédiatement au Lord ? Attendre encore ? Il ne savait pas…

D'un coup de pied rageur, il envoya valser contre le buffet de chêne un gant de quidditch que ses frères avaient dû laisser traîner à terre après une partie. Un mulot, apeuré par le bruit, sortit le museau de dessous le meuble et renifla l'air avant de s'y cacher rondement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rongeur pointa de nouveau le bout de ses moustaches frémissantes.

- Avada kedavra ! Le sort propulsa au milieu de la pièce le petit animal qui retomba sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd.

Percy s'approcha du cadavre, les jambes tremblantes, et observa pendant plusieurs secondes les deux petits globes noirs, démesurément ouverts vers le plafond.

C'était la première fois qu'il lançait ce sort. La première fois qu'il osait même prononcer tout haut ces deux mots. Il avait toujours imaginé cet impardonnable particulièrement difficile à jeter, mais la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle le sortilège de la mort était sorti de sa bouche, associé au geste quasi instinctif de sa baguette le stupéfièrent !

Il se pencha au dessus du mulot, incroyablement immobile. Les petits yeux sans vie le fixaient de manière obsédante, de manière dérangeante… Il se sentait presque mal à l'aise…

Brutalement, il détourna le regard de l'animal, tout en reculant maladroitement de larges pas… Lorsqu'il sentit ses mollets buter contre un des fauteuils du salon, il s'y laissa choir, inspirant largement l'air poussiéreux de la maison afin de se ressaisir…

Ce n'était qu'un animal… Ce n'était qu'un animal… Un stupide animal !

Et il n'était pas un poltron ! Même s'il ne l'avait pas encore affecté aux missions de terrain, le Lord ne l'avait-il pas marqué comme un des siens, un fidèle Mangemort ?

Sans compter qu'il disposait maintenant de toutes les cartes pour changer la donne…

ooOoOoOoo

Les poings serrés contre sa poitrine, Gabrielle courait à perdre haleine, le vent mêlé d'embruns fouettant sauvagement ses longs cheveux. Elle ne voyait plus rien devant elle. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Des larmes d'impuissance. Des larmes de rage.

Dans sa course folle, son pied buta violemment contre une grosse pierre et la jeune fille s'écrasa de tout son poids sur l'herbe humide, à moins d'un mètre du haut de la falaise. Lorsqu'elle réalisa, avec horreur, qu'elle aurait pu chuter plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas, un cri plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge serrée. Par crainte de tituber et tomber, elle n'osa pas se relever, mais rampa fébrilement afin de s'éloigner du vide.

Derrière elle, la voix du maître des potions se rapprochait, dure et autoritaire.

- Revenez ici, stupide gamine ! Vous n'arriverez qu'à vous blesser. Je ne tiens pas à ramener votre corps sans vie aux Tonks, alors soyez raisonnable, ordonna t-il.

Le cœur de Gabrielle se serra sous le ton froid, presque cruel de Severus. Comme elle avait mal !

Et comment pouvait-il lui parler de raison alors qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, alors qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments ? Elle s'était offerte à lui et en réponse, il lui avait craché sa femme au visage !

Oui, Severus ne voyait qu'Hermione ! Comme elle pouvait la détester, elle et sa saleté d'intelligence ! Elle, dont personne à la communauté ne prenait de décision sans écouter les conseils ! Elle, dont chacun vantait tant la logique que le bon cœur !

Oui, elle détestait Hermione, mais elle détestait également Severus de ne pas lui reconnaître ces mêmes qualités ! Elle aussi était tout ça, mais il ne le remarquait pas !

Oh oui, comme elle pouvait le détester ! Comme elle aurait voulu le voir souffrir ! Qu'il paye pour l'humiliation qu'il venait de lui faire subir, sans même sembler vouloir s'en excuser !

- Je te hais ! Je te hais, tu entends ! cracha t-elle en le regardant se rapprocher, son joli visage dévoré par les larmes. Ne t'approche pas… je ne veux plus jamais te revoir…

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Severus vit la jeune fille se saisir de sa baguette avant de s'évanouir soudainement dans un plop sonore. Hébété, il resta ainsi quelques secondes à observer l'endroit où Gabrielle était tombée, avant de réaliser que la jeune fille s'était bel et bien enfuie !

Pour rare que cela était, la situation lui avait complètement échappée !

Oui, Gabrielle l'avait mené par le bout du nez, lui, le redouté directeur de Serpentard, l'ancien Mangemort ! Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il était tombé dans les filets d'une gamine de dix sept ans ! Il n'avait rien maîtrisé, non, rien de rien, et il détestait ça !

Un rire sinistre sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il laissait ses genoux glisser vers le sol, emprisonnant son visage entre ses paumes ouvertes. Qu'avait-il fait - ou plutôt, rectifia t-il ironiquement, qu'avait-il omis de faire - pour en arriver là ? La jeune Delacour lui était tombée dessus et il n'avait rien vu venir !

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas accordé autant de crédit à cette histoire. Une lubie d'adolescente qui passerait avec le temps… Il se serait juste contenté de l'ignorer, et aurait évité de croiser son chemin… A force, la gamine aurait bien fini par oublier !

Mais là, la situation était complètement différente. Leur communauté ne comptait qu'une quinzaine de sorciers et il lui serait tout bonnement impossible de se dérober ! Comment allait-elle réagir vis-à-vis de lui, maintenant qu'il l'avait repoussée ? Sans compter que les Tonks étaient leurs hôtes…

Et il y avait Hermione.

Severus était certain que Gabrielle ne manquerait pas de tout lui raconter, trop heureuse de semer la discorde dans son couple. Pire, elle était parfaitement capable de mentir en prétendant qu'il avait tenté de la séduire… Il l'avait vu, dans ses yeux assombris par la folie, dans sa voix transpirante de haine, derrière ses mots emplis de malveillance…

Il devait tout raconter à Hermione, sans rien omettre. Le petit manège de Gabrielle, son baiser volé, sa colère, sa fuite…

Merlin, tout puissant, sa femme n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces contrariétés. Pas en ce moment !

Severus se releva, les yeux obscurément fixés sur les vagues qui venaient se briser avec une rare violence contre les rochers tranchants. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête… Comment Hermione réagirait-elle ? Allait-elle le croire ? N'allaient-ils pas devoir quitter Searing Moor ? Et dans ce cas, où Diable iraient-ils ? Quel avenir pourrait-il offrir à sa femme et à son enfant ? Merlin…

Ignorant son pantalon et son pourpoint que l'herbe avait trempés, le maître des potions sortit sa baguette, ses longs doigts étreignant avec force le bois d'ébène, et transplana aux limites de Searing Moor.

ooOoOoOoo

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, c'est trop dangereux… Severus… Pas en pleine nuit !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je quitte le manoir la nuit et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière, Hermione. La voix basse et rauque de son époux raisonnait dans son corps alors qu'il la serrait tout contre lui.

- Je le sais… admit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Prends-le comme n'importe quelle autre mission, continua t-il en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Mais Ron a dit que les Mangemorts avaient redoublé leurs patrouilles ! S'ils venaient à te capturer… trembla t-elle sur ses lèvres entrouvertes tout en respirant son odeur, détaillant chaque note, comme s'ils devaient ne plus jamais se revoir…

- Ils ne m'auront pas, lui assura t-il sereinement. Je connais leurs habitudes et je sais utiliser leurs faiblesses. N'est pas Severus Rogue qui veut ! ajouta t-il d'un air crâne.

- Severus, ne plaisante pas…

- Je n'ai pas l'impression de plaisanter, répondit-il avec sérieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant lorsqu'il faisait ça !

- Justin t'as proposé de t'accompagner. Tu devrais accepter. Elle se doutait bien que son époux refuserait l'aide du jeune homme, mais elle se devait d'essayer !

- Hors de question, la coupa t-il sèchement. Il ne fera que me retarder. Et plus le temps passe, plus nous risquons qu'elle se fasse prendre ! Stupide gamine ! Fuguer en pleine nuit ! Gryffondor, que cela ne m'étonnerait même pas !

- Serpentard… répliqua t-elle aussitôt. Mais le cœur n'y était pas…

Hermione frissonna en pensant à la jeune française, seule au milieu de la nuit. Même Gabrielle ne méritait pas une telle punition !

Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la jeune fille. Gabrielle avait tenté de séduire son mari, s'était jetée à son cou, l'avait embrassé… et… Hermione se raidit. S'était-il passé autre chose, pour que la simple évocation de la jeune fille le fasse se crisper à ce point ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à partir à la recherche de Gabrielle ? Un autre aurait très bien pu s'en charger…

- Pourquoi toi ? Ted, Justin ou Roger pourraient parfaitement partir à sa recherche !

Severus ne répondit pas face à l'insistance d'Hermione.

Son absence de réponse… son air grave et concentré… La jeune femme se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre en réalisant que son mari se sentait bien plus fautif que ce qu'elle avait cru de prime abord.

- Tu n'es pas responsable Severus ! cria t-elle vivement dans l'espoir fou de le voir rester.

- Bien sûr que je suis responsable, Hermione…

La jeune femme eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul qu'elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. D'un geste vif, Severus la retint à lui, l'entourant aussitôt de ses bras. Il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir… Il ne la laisserait pas s'éloigner de lui…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses… Jamais…

Hermione remarqua ses lèvres tremblantes, son regard dévorant de fièvre, alors qu'il lui assurait son attachement, alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à elle, chaudes et possessives.

- Alors pourquoi ? insista t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Blême, les traits tendus, il sembla hésiter quelques instants.

- Elle était sous ma responsabilité ce soir, confessa t-il d'une voix éteinte. Je devais lui enseigner et la protéger et j'ai manqué à un de mes devoirs. C'est inadmissible.

Hermione connaissait bien cet air, ce ton grave… Elle avait envie de hurler. Toujours cette foutue culpabilité ! Ses mauvais choix ! Son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Lilly ! Se pardonnerait-il un jour ses fautes ? Arrêterait-il un jour de se punir ? Aurait-il encore longtemps besoin de se sacrifier pour racheter ses erreurs ? Car il n'était plus tout seul maintenant ! Elle était là ! Et il allait être père ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se sacrifier ! Il n'avait plus le droit ! Plus maintenant !

- Gabrielle a sa part de responsabilité ! Ce n'est plus une enfant ! Elle a essayé de te séduire ! cria t-elle, furieuse, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son mari, sa main droite inconsciemment posée sur son ventre.

Severus ne cilla pas face aux deux yeux noisette brillants de fièvre qui le défiaient. Depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit, il s'attendait à ce que sa colère éclate, cherchant sur le visage de sa femme le moindre signe susceptible de dévoiler ses émotions.

Si une partie de lui, la plus instinctive, était furieuse qu'Hermione puisse simplement penser qu'il était capable de la tromper, une autre partie, plus rationnelle, comprenait son inquiétude et ses craintes… Car, comment aurait-il réagi à sa place ? Comment aurait-il réagi si un autre homme avait osé poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme !

Sa femme, si intelligente, si déterminée, si vive, et néanmoins si fragile… Sa femme, qu'il protégeait si jalousement…

A cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa si fortement que son sang pulsa dans ses veines. Il sentait son pouls battre dans ses tempes, de façon rythmique. Puis, brusquement, tous ses nerfs se crispèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de magie déferle en lui. L'intensité du fluide était si puissante que le maître des potions dut resserrer les poings pour l'empêcher de s'échapper ! Par Merlin, il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il retrouve le contrôle !

Lorsqu'Hermione réalisa la violence avec laquelle elle avait répondu à Severus, sa gorge se serra de douleur. Pour une fois, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, encore haletante, son regard embué accroché à celui de son mari.

Sur le coup, ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas semblé s'émouvoir de son emportement. Il était resté égal à lui-même, imperturbable. Puis, elle avait vu son corps trembler, sa mâchoire se crisper, ses poings se serrer, avant de retrouver son habituelle impassibilité. Ce bref changement, à peine perceptible, serait passé inaperçu pour la plupart, mais elle, connaissait suffisamment Severus pour comprendre que quelque chose l'avait affecté…

- Severus… susurra t-elle avec une émotion à peine contenue. Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Le maître des potions expira profondément tout en relâchant légèrement ses épaules.

- La situation me paraissait si surréaliste que j'en ai oublié la prudence la plus élémentaire. J'aurais dû la stupefixer et la ramener ici de force, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Au lieu de ça, je l'ai laissée s'éloigner… J'ai manqué de jugement Hermione, déclara t-il gravement.

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour prendre des risques inconsidérés ! Attends demain ! tenta de convaincre la jeune femme.

- Elle est en danger. Si les Mangemorts venaient à lui mettre la main dessus... Et en se baladant dans la nature, cette petite écervelée fait courir un risque à la communauté toute entière. A toi. A notre enfant… continua t-il calmement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les derniers mots de Severus, Hermione frissonna de tout son corps. Bien sûr que Gabrielle les mettait en danger ! Severus avait immédiatement compris… Comment elle, la jeune femme que tous jugeaient brillante, avait-elle pu ignorer ce fait jusqu'à présent ? La Hermione qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur ! Elle aurait agi ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? La jalousie était-elle si vive, que son bon sens semblait s'être évanoui ? Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, et vite !

- Malheureusement, je crois que tu as raison, admit-elle à regret en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle voulait être forte pour lui. Ne pas pleurer.

Franchissant les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Severus, elle et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je reviendrai vite, je te le promets, susurra t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'on ne pouvait pas promettre ce genre de choses, qu'on en avait pas le droit, mais s'abstint lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte. Son corps chaud contre le sien avait le don d'anesthésier toute pensée cohérente… Et pour quelques minutes encore, il était à elle… A elle…

ooOoOoOoo

- Plus un pas ! ordonna une voix rocailleuse.

Gabrielle ne voyait rien d'autre que le bout éclairé de plusieurs baguettes pointées dans sa direction. Elle distinguait à peine l'emblème de Poudlard sur les hautes grilles qui gardaient le château.

Un bruit métallique lui indiqua que quelqu'un sortait de l'enceinte pour venir à sa rencontre. Lorsque, quelque secondes plus tard, elle sentit une baguette tout contre sa jugulaire, son cœur s'emballa malgré elle. Par Mélusine ! Elle n'avait pas entendu le Mangemort approcher ! Elle n'osa tourner la tête vers le sorcier qui la menaçait…

Gabrielle priait si fort pour que le Mangemort abaisse sa baguette qu'elle ne remarqua l'arrivée d'un autre homme qu'au lumos qu'il lança sur le petit groupe.

Quand un sorcier sans âge aux yeux fous, injectés de sang, lui adressa un sourire sadique, découvrant des dents inégales et noircies, la jeune fille hoqueta malgré elle. Oh, mon Dieu, dans quel guêpier était-elle allée se fourrer ? Elle tenta de contenir la panique qui prenait peu à peu le dessus sur sa volonté et articula nettement :

- Je désire voir Lucius Malefoy.

Au début, le Mangemort resta sans voix, puis finit par éclater de rire, aussitôt rejoint par ses compagnons.

- Lucius Malefoy ne reçoit personne, ma jolie… Par contre, nous…

Gabrielle frissonna de tout son corps sous ton vicieux de l'homme qui l'observait d'un regard lubrique. Elle ne devait pas le laisser mener le jeu !

- J'ai des informations susceptibles de l'intéresser, le coupa t-elle aussitôt, la peur au ventre.

Les rires se tarirent pour laisser place au silence. Gabrielle osa se retourner vers la grille et remarqua plusieurs Mangemorts dont les visages trahissaient un intérêt soudain. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si coriaces qu'on ne le laissait entendre dire !

- Quelles informations ?

- Je ne parlerai qu'à Malefoy…

Les Mangemorts échangèrent plusieurs regards entendus. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, le sorcier dont la baguette était pointée sur sa gorge recula de deux pas.

- Avance ! aboya t-il en la poussant rudement, sa baguette maintenant pointée dans son dos.

Pas un bruit, pas un son, aucune parole ne furent échangées, alors que trois Mangemorts l'escortaient au travers du dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers menant au second étage de ce qui était devenu l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

ooOoOoOoo

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer sur le champ ? Ou peut-être préféreriez-vous moisir dans un cachot jusqu'à ce que la folie vous consume ? Je pourrais vous laisser le choix…

Comment une voix aussi douce et mélodieuse pouvait-elle proférer de telles monstruosités ? Gabrielle tremblait de peur mais ne détourna pas les yeux de Lucius Malefoy qui lui adressait un sourire ironique. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne comptait pas reculer ! Et le pouvait-elle seulement ?

Peu importe, Severus n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite ! Il s'était ouvertement moqué d'elle ! Il l'avait humiliée ! Il l'avait repoussée ! Et maintenant, elle était seule ! Complètement seule sans lui ! Seule, encore une fois…

- Severus Rogue.

- Bien…

ooOoOoOoo

Il accéléra sa cadence, sa longue cape virevoltant derrière lui au rythme de ses pas. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir où il marchait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer à cause d'un lumos…

ooOoOoOoo

- Je vous livre Rogue et en échange, vous nous oubliez, d'accord ? La voix frêle, presque éraillée de Gabrielle, trahissait sa nervosité. Un manque d'assurance que Malefoy avait parfaitement perçu !

- Evidemment… répondit posément le blond, un sourire satisfait s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres fines.

Le bleu acier des yeux de l'homme la transperçait d'un regard concupiscent, presque impatient, qui lui refroidit les os. Ne commettait-elle pas une erreur en lui accordant sa confiance ? Pouvait-elle croire en les paroles d'un Mangemort, d'un criminel ?

Elle paniqua presque en pensant au sort que réservait Lucius Malefoy au maître des potions… Il le détestait et le faisait rechercher depuis que son rôle d'espion double avait été dévoilé. Et Malefoy ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : faire payer à Severus sa traitrise, l'humilier, lui faire comprendre qu'on ne quittait pas aussi aisément le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il avait même déclaré dans la Gazette qu'il lui réservait un sort bien plus terrible que la mort…

Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que la mort ?

Toute sa famille était morte, assassinée par les serviteurs du Mage Noir et elle n'avait jamais autant souffert que le jour où elle les avait vus mourir un à un… D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas que Severus meurt ! Elle voulait qu'il paye, qu'il souffre, qu'il se rende enfin compte qu'on ne pouvait pas traiter quelqu'un de cette façon ! Oui, elle voulait se venger de lui, et Lucius Malefoy serait l'instrument de sa vengeance…

- Que comptez-vous faire de lui ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander, feignant l'indifférence.

Le Mangemort ne fut cependant pas dupe du désintérêt de la jeune fille. Mieux valait-il qu'il ne lui avoue pas ses véritables intentions envers ce traitre de la pire espèce… Cette petite gourde serait encore capable de tout arrêter, alors qu'il se trouvait si près du but ! Et il le voulait !

Oui, il voulait le maître des potions ! Même s'il ne savait pas encore avec exactitude ce qu'il allait faire de lui… Il avait souvent réfléchi à des méthodes de torture, à des humiliations, toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que Severus allait regretter jusqu'au jour de sa naissance ! Cela valait bien sa déloyauté envers le Lord, mais surtout envers lui !

Le baiser de Judas ! Dire que Severus avait été son ami était peut-être exagéré – un Malefoy n'avait pas besoin d'amis, un Malefoy accordait un peu de son temps à certaines personnes qu'il jugeait dignes d'intérêt, mais ne s'abaisser jamais à dépendre de quelqu'un qui pourrait ensuite exploiter la moindre faille ! – cependant, avec le temps, il avait fini par tisser une relation d'estime et de confiance avec le maître des potions. Il lui avait fait partager un peu de son intimité, lui avait ouvert les portes de son manoir, avait fait de lui le parrain de son fils unique… A lui, ce sang-mêlé ! Et qu'avait-il récolté de sa noblesse d'âme ? Une traitrise de la plus haute infamie !

- L'amener face au Seigneur Noir… répondit-il avec décontraction.

- Mais…

- … qui le jugera pour ses fautes et le punira. Surement quelques doloris… Jusqu'à le faire ramper, jusqu'à ce que ce traitre supplie le Maître de le reprendre à ses côtés, ricana-il. Dans sa grande mansuétude, il est possible que notre Seigneur l'accepte comme simple domestique au service de ses fidèles Mangemorts…

C'était à peu près ce que cette petite traitresse attendait, non ? Une bonne humiliation ! Qu'avait bien pu faire Severus pour qu'elle le haïsse à ce point ? Il observa attentivement la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle était belle, très belle, même… Peut-être l'avait-il repoussée après l'avoir baisée !

- Bien, conclut-elle d'une voix froide.

Après tout, il le méritait ! Et Hermione serait seule… Elle n'avait eu que trop de chance et il était temps que la roue tourne…

- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres me le confie, continua Malefoy d'un regard enfiévré, ne remarquant même plus la présence de la jeune fille, je le ferai s'agenouiller face à moi, je le ferai plier, je le détruirai… Et il me remerciera de seulement lui permettre de me lécher les bottes ! Cher Severus… tu ravaleras ta fierté ! cracha t-il avec hargne.

* * *

_**L'engrenage se met en marche... **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! ? N'hésitez pas à apporter vos commentaires...  
**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


	7. Ce qu'engendre la haine

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je sais que j'ai un peu tardé à publier ce chapitre... désolée !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur ! Morrigane, Ilda, Pitchoune-Bella, Cixy, Justabook, Alatariel Melawen, Eileen19 et Diiane, merci beaucoup !**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : CE QU'ENGENDRE LA HAINE

Pelotonnée sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, Hermione réfléchissait.

Elle avait bien essayé de dormir, mais de savoir Severus dehors, seul à la merci de leurs ennemis, l'avait empêchée de trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était donc relevée pour s'installer dans le salon avec un vieux grimoire sur lequel elle ne parvenait décidément pas à fixer son attention…

Tout en ramenant contre sa poitrine le petit plaid écossais qui l'accompagnait dans ses longues soirées de lecture hivernales, elle reposa le livre ouvert à côté d'elle, puis ferma les paupières, s'efforçant de gommer de sa mémoire ces dernières quarante huit heures ! En vain…

Ses efforts étaient certains mais ils n'enrayaient pas la panique qui l'envahissait, de plus en plus, rendant sa respiration erratique, plus difficile, presque douloureuse. Et cette position assise était loin de l'aider à inspirer correctement…

Il fallait qu'elle se lève…

Hermione déplia ses jambes engourdies et se redressa avec lenteur tout en soutenant le poids de ses reins. Mais, lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout, un élancement dans son ventre la fit sévèrement vaciller, manquant de la faire s'effondrer sur le parquet ! Elle tituba jusqu'à la table où Severus et elle avaient pour habitude de prendre leurs repas chaque jour, et se retint au dossier d'une des chaises, haletante.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait si mal… Ce n'était pas normal ! Depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de douleurs !

Une autre crampe, plus forte, la foudroya si brutalement qu'une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge malgré elle !

- Severus… gémit-elle doucement. Severus… Severus…

Où était-il ? Elle avait tant besoin de lui ! Elle avait si peur sans lui…

Elle avait si peur… si peur… Non ! Pas maintenant ! Non ! C'était beaucoup trop tôt… Elle n'était même pas à sept mois… Elle sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux mais ne chercha pas à les retenir… Sa main se resserra plus fermement encore sur le haut de la chaise, ses doigts tremblants agrippant nerveusement les barreaux de bois.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle attendit. De longue secondes, plusieurs minutes, appréhendant une nouvelle vague de douleur qui finalement ne vint pas… Il lui fallut encore du temps avant d'oser se redresser à nouveau.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle réfléchisse... Elle ne devait surtout pas céder à la panique ! Pourtant, elle avait tellement peur de perdre son bébé ! Ce bébé qu'elle aimait déjà plus que sa propre vie…

Mais la main qu'elle posa fébrilement sur son ventre la rassura... Il bougeait, elle le sentait… Ni plus, ni moins que d'habitude… Bien…

Tout son corps se réchauffa et ses larmes redoublèrent. Des larmes de soulagement mêlées de rires…

Elle se laissa aller longtemps, pleurant de tout son saoul jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent, jusqu'à ce que sa raison tempère ses émotions… Doucement, elle desserra les doigts de la chaise pour la tourner vers elle et s'y installa pour réfléchir…

Maintenant qu'elle était plus calme, elle se souvenait bien avoir lu que ce genre de crampes pouvaient survenir à ce stade de la grossesse, surtout lorsque la mère était fatiguée ou contrariée… Et là, elle était servie !

Quelques gouttes de potion de tranquillité dans une tisane d'aubépine devraient pouvoir arranger tout ça… Et si elle ne se trompait pas, Severus avait dû en préparer le mois dernier. Oui, elle était quasiment certaine d'avoir rangé plusieurs fioles dans la réserve attenante au laboratoire… Elle devrait donc sortir ! Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix…

Doucement elle se leva, et d'une démarche mal assurée, se dirigea vers le vestibule où elle enfila une paire de ballerines avant de recouvrir sa longue chemise de nuit de coton blanc d'une épaisse cape en draps de laine incarnat dans laquelle elle glissa sa baguette…

ooOoOoOoo

Severus avait parcouru le chemin de traverse aussi discrètement que possible, évitant de justesse plusieurs patrouilles de Mangemorts.

Il avait même poussé jusqu'à vérifier l'allée des Embrumes dont il connaissait jusqu'aux recoins les plus sombres… Mais il ne trouva pas Gabrielle, ni aucun signe qui aurait pu lui faire dire que la jeune imprudente était passée par là.

Pestant intérieurement, il transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. La gamine connaissait le village et il était tout à fait possible qu'elle s'y soit rendue…

Ces rues, qu'il avait connues si joyeuses et animées avant le règne de Terreur du Ministère Noir, paraissaient d'autant plus mornes sous cette nuit brumeuse… L'endroit était désert. Les habitants semblaient tous s'être retranchés chez eux. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière ne filtrait des fenêtres scrupuleusement protégées de leurs volets de bois. Même les Trois Balais étaient fermés. Toutes ces patrouilles ne devaient pas vraiment arranger les affaires de Rosmerta…

Severus était sur le point de repartir lorsque son attention se porta sur une petite ombre grise qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il baissa le regard vers le félin qui se mit à frotter son dos arrondi contre ses mollets, accompagnant son ballet d'un doux ronronnement.

- Les rues ne sont pas très sûres par les temps qui courent. Rentre chez toi, le chat ! murmura t-il.

L'animal le transperça de ses yeux verts poison avant de se diriger vers la porte de la taverne en miaulant. Hermione aimait les chats… Elle avait longtemps pleuré la mort de son flaireur. Dès que cette histoire serait terminée, il lui offrirait un chat !

Poussant un bref soupir, il resserra les doigts autour de sa baguette et transplana au dernier endroit où Gabrielle était susceptible d'avoir fui… La gamine ne savait pas où était situé le quartier général de l'Ordre, alors, il ne voyait plus que cette option….

Le Terrier n'était rien d'autre qu'une vielle bâtisse abandonnée à présent, mais elle y passé plusieurs semaines avec sa sœur, des moments joyeux sans aucun doute…

ooOoOoOoo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son cottage, plus que l'obscurité, l'humidité froide de la nuit la surprit.

Hermione resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle et avança vers le manoir dont les contours disparaissaient sous le brouillard, dense et épais. Ses grandes ailes fantomatiques se déployaient autour d'elle, recouvrant la campagne alentour d'un étrange linceul gris et vaporeux.

Cette atmosphère, lugubre et inquiétante, la fit frissonner malgré elle. Hermione pressa le pas, parcourant les allées du parc sans se retourner une seule fois derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques mètres de la roseraie, le manoir lui apparut plus distinctement.

La faible lueur tremblotante qui se reflétait sur les vitraux de la tour ouest attira son attention. Evidemment… Ted et Androméda étaient incapables de dormir…

Il ne fallait pas penser à ça, juste prendre la potion et rentrer…

ooOoOoOoo

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent le sol que Gabrielle se détacha de Lucius Malefoy.

- Etrange que Severus n'ait pas pensé à protéger cet endroit d'un fidelitas… murmura-il, d'avantage pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille à ses côtés.

- Je…

Le son de la voix de Gabrielle attira son attention. Vivement, Lucius tourna la tête vers elle, ne cachant rien de son agacement face à son hésitation.

- Vous quoi ? interrogea t-il, sèchement.

- Je suis le gardien du secret, répondit-elle dans un seul souffle, soudainement blême.

Le rire haut et clair de l'homme la fit sursauter malgré elle.

- Incroyable…

Oui, Gabrielle se souvenait très clairement de ce jour où Severus s'était fermement opposé à son père lorsque ce dernier avait souhaité faire d'elle le gardien du secret de Searing Moor. Le Maître des potions avait crié, protesté, usé de son autorité naturelle, mais Ted avait campé sur ses positions, bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il la considérait comme sa propre fille… Et comme il était le maître des lieux, la décision finale lui était revenue.

Jusqu'à cet instant, la jeune fille ne s'était pas rendu compte de la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée ce jour là – des vies qu'il remettait entre ses mains – trop occupée à détailler Severus… Ses yeux sombres et durs, l'afflux de sang qui faisait battre ses tempes, sa taille imposante, son allure intimidante… Tellement fier, si masculin…

ooOoOoOoo

- Personne ! hurla t-il, ses traits altiers déformés par la colère.

- Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla t-elle, reculant inconsciemment à chaque pas qu'il faisait en sa direction.

- Où est ce traitre de Rogue ? Où ?

D'un geste vif, il avait empoigné et violemment secoué la jeune française avant de la repousser au sol.

Gabrielle était allongée au beau milieu du salon du Maître des potions, si choquée par la brutalité de l'homme qui la malmenait, qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à parler !

- Tu vas me répondre, espèce de sale petite vermine !

- Je ne sais pas… bredouilla t-elle au bord des larmes, complètement paniquée, tremblant de tout son corps.

- Je vais t'apprendre à savoir ! Endoloris !

Le corps de Gabrielle se cambra de douleur, secoué de longs et violents spasmes qui la faisaient hurler à se déchirer la gorge.

Lucius était furieux ! Cette petite salope lui avait promis Severus et le Maître des potions n'était même pas là ! Même sa sang de bourbe avait disparu ! Il était pourtant si près du but ! Si près ! Il observa le corps recroquevillé en boule sur le sol et sourit.

- Leçon numéro un : s'assurer de la fiabilité de ses informations… murmura t-il d'une voix suave tout en intensifiant le sort.

Un cri atroce s'échappa des lèvres de Gabrielle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous la torture. Et c'est à ce moment, alors que son regard se posa sur le visage du Mangemort, que la jeune fille comprit son erreur ! Tant de noblesse et de beauté dans ces traits, tant de douceur dans ce sourire, et tant de cruauté, de sadisme et de perfidie dans ce regard ! C'était au Diable en personne qu'elle venait de donner les clés du paradis !

Combien de temps encore Malefoy s'acharna t-il sur elle ? Gabrielle était bien incapable de le dire ! Elle commençait à sombrer, doucement… Sa perception du monde alentour, sa conscience même disparaissaient… Tout comme sa douleur…

Tout comme sa douleur… La jeune fille réussit tant bien que mal à lever légèrement la tête et chercha Malefoy du regard. Mais il n'était plus face à elle ! Il avait quitté la pièce, la laissant meurtrie et agonisante à même le sol.

Qu'allait faire ce monstre maintenant que Severus lui avait échappé ? Allait-il attendre son retour ou… Oh non ! Ted ! Androméda ! Ses amis ! Ce qu'il venait de lui faire prouvait de quoi Malefoy était capable pour retrouver Severus ! Gabrielle était en plein cauchemar !

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, la jeune fille parvint à se redresser à demi et se dirigea vers la sortie à quatre pattes, déchirant sa robe et écorchant ses genoux contre les clous du parquet. Elle poussa la porte et rampa jusqu'au Mangemort qui s'éloignait sans même se soucier de sa présence.

- Attendez ! cria t-elle d'une voix affaiblie. Je vous en prie, attendez !

Malefoy posa les yeux sur elle un bref instant, puis sortit sa baguette de l'ample manche de sa robe noire. Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter tout en se protégeant instinctivement de son bras replié face à l'instrument de torture du Mangemort. Cependant, il ne dirigea pas sa baguette vers elle, mais lui sourit.

- Leçon numéro deux : lorsqu'on joue, il faut toujours s'attendre à perdre.

Gabrielle, maintenant à genoux face à lui, s'apprêtait à le supplier de s'en aller lorsqu'elle rencontra l'acier glacial de ses prunelles. Puis, ses lèvres remuèrent et prononcèrent le mot qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier depuis des années, le mot qui hantait ses nuits et nourrissait ses pires cauchemars…

- Morsmordre !

- Noonnn !!!

ooOoOoOoo

Une fois la précieuse fiole délicatement glissée au fond de sa poche, Hermione pointa sa baguette en direction de l'armoire qui renfermait le stock de potions.

- Collaporta ! Un cliquetis se fit entendre, signe que les portes étaient parfaitement verrouillées.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme soupira avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Cependant, au moment où sa main se posa sur la poignée, un hurlement déchira le silence du manoir.

Son corps se figea de stupeur et d'effroi. Quel était ce cri ? N'avait-elle pas rêvé ?

En toute honnêteté, elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas été des plus sereines en traversant le parc et… s'avouer qu'elle avait même eu peur ! Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de sursauter au moindre bruit suspect – après tout, elle avait été Auror et elle était encore membre de l'Ordre, rompue aux missions dangereuses…

Mais là, elle ne savait pas… Tout était différent…

Elle avait subi un grand choc en apprenant la façon dont Gabrielle s'était enfuie, et plus encore, elle avait cru un moment perdre son bébé, son ange…

Et il y avait cette nuit. Ce silence obsédant. Cette humidité glaciale. Cette brume grise et macabre.

Oui, elle avait très bien pu imaginer ce cri…

Rassemblant son courage, elle referma sa main sur le bouton de laiton et ouvrit la porte de la réserve. Le couloir était sombre, à peine éclairé par le faible lumos de sa baguette, et le bruit de ses pas raisonnait contre les murs de pierre.

L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à toutes les fois où les garçons et elle avaient parcouru les couloirs du vieux château au milieu de la nuit, enfreignant le règlement de l'école, courant inconsciemment au devant du danger. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette crainte, cette angoisse dont elle n'arrivait pas à se départir depuis qu'elle avait quitté son cottage… Si la jeune femme avait été superstitieuse, elle aurait surement compris qu'une chose terrible se préparait… Mais Hermione était une sorcière rationnelle…

Elle pressa le pas et sortit enfin du manoir.

Mais que se passait-il ? Que… Oh Merlin ! Le cottage de Melinda ! Il était en feu ! Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Hermione accéléra sa cadence, sa main soutenant son ventre, et se précipita vers les flammes. Elle était aux trois quarts du chemin lorsqu'elle entendit des cris mêlés de sanglots déchirants.

- Je vous en prie… Vous aviez promis… promis…

- Leçon numéro trois : ne jamais faire confiance à un Mangemort ! Mais je mettrai cette naïveté sur le compte de votre jeune âge…

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra soudainement. Cette voix… Ce ton horriblement mielleux et moqueur… Non, elle ne se trompait pas ! Lucius Malefoy les avait retrouvés ! Elle s'appuya à un arbre pour ne pas tomber sous le choc qu'avait provoqué cette découverte, et resta dans l'ombre des hautes fougères qui envahissaient le parc.

- Ne leur faîtes pas de mal… je vous en supplie… tuez-moi à leur place…

Gabrielle ! Gabrielle était revenue et suppliait Malefoy, bredouillant une vague promesse… Ce n'était pas possible ! Gabrielle était perturbée, mais elle ne les aurait jamais trahis ! Un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche.

- Vous tuer à leur place ? Parceque vous croyez que votre vie à plus de valeur que celles de tous vos amis, que celles de votre famille ? La jeune femme aurait presque pu l'entendre sourire.

- Je…

D'un geste précautionneux, Hermione écarta les fougères et aperçut Lucius Malefoy qui regardait Gabrielle, pitoyablement accrochée au bas de sa robe, du regard le plus méprisant qu'elle lui ait jamais vu. Derrière eux, le cottage de Melinda brûlait.

Le feu avait dévoré toute la maison, faisant s'écrouler le toit et les murs aussi facilement qu'un ballot de paille ! La combustion était si forte que la chaleur lui parvenait par vagues, asséchant sa gorge et ses yeux ! Jamais ses amis ne pourraient survivre à un tel brasier ! Jamais ! Melinda ! Roger ! Son corps tremblait de tous ses membres !

Sa raison lui disait de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Attaquer le Mangemort ou bien fuir et alerter les autres. Mais ne pas rester là, inerte à ne rien faire ! Oui, elle allait agir…

Elle pointa sa baguette dans leur direction, mais, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à les stupéfixer par derrière, elle l'aperçut, déchirant l'épaisse fumée noire qui montait vers le ciel. De sa langue de flammes vertes, la marque des Ténèbres planait au dessus de Searing Moor, tel le spectre de la mort…

ooOoOoOoo

Severus venait de transplaner aux limites du jardin qui entourait le Terrier. Les lieux avaient beau être désertés, il avait préféré jouer la carte de la prudence et ne pas apparaître directement à l'intérieur de la maison.

Doucement, il poussa la petite grille de fer rongée par la rouille et pénétra dans le jardin où la nature avait repris ses droits. Les hautes herbes mêlées de chardons aux redoutables épines régnaient en maître dans ce jardin redevenu sauvage.

Le brouillard n'était pas aussi épais qu'à Searing Moor et Severus distinguait un peu mieux l'environnement broussailleux que l'astre de nuit éclairait entre deux gros nuages noirs. Il avança sur le chemin tapissé de bruyères qui menait à l'entrée du Terrier, écartant parfois au passage quelques ronces qui s'accrochaient aux pans de sa cape.

Un cri, certainement celui d'un oiseau, le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et scruta attentivement le jardin, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un coucou perché à fourche d'un sureau. Il souffla et regarda la façade inclinée du Terrier qui semblait vouloir se cacher sous le lierre et la treille qui avaient presque complètement recouvert le torchis.

Si Gabrielle était bien venue se cacher ici, aucun signe, pas un bruit, ni même la lueur d'une bougie, ne trahissait la présence de la jeune fille en ces murs.

Severus leva sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte, mais, au moment où il s'apprêtait à formuler le sortilège, la marque sur son avant bras s'enflamma soudainement !

Il avait bien essayé de faire disparaître la trace de son ancienne allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en vain. Aucun sort, aucune potion n'étaient parvenus à un résultat satisfaisant. L'hideuse tête de mort qui était tatouée sur sa peau le faisait souffrir chaque fois que le Lord appelait ses fidèles, chaque fois que l'un deux faisait apparaitre la marque des Ténèbres…

Et il n'avait d'autre choix que supporter la douleur cuisante qui dévorait lentement sa chair…

Avec le temps, il s'y était accommodé. La méditation l'avait aidé. Un temps. Car, depuis qu'Hermione était enceinte, il ne parvenait plus à vider sa tête pour oublier la douleur, son esprit s'envolant vers elle, plus vulnérable et fragile que jamais…

Il serra les dents tout en se frottant l'avant bras.

Tant pis pour la gamine ! La marque lui brûlait de plus en plus, signe que les Mangemorts s'apprêtaient à attaquer ! Evidemment, il ne pouvait savoir où, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser Hermione toute seule ! Il devait retourner auprès d'elle au plus vite ! Sa femme pouvait avoir besoin de lui ! Il devait être à ses côtés, au cas où…

Et à cet instant, rien d'autre qu'Hermione n'importait aux yeux du Maître des potions…

ooOoOoOoo

D'ici quelques secondes, les Mangemorts arriveraient en nombre !

Merlin, ils étaient perdus !

Non, pas tous…

Si elle ne pouvait pas réveiller les sorciers qui habitaient les cottages – et son cœur s'emballa en pensant à Romilda et Justin - elle avait le temps de retourner au manoir pour prévenir Ted et Androméda !

Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle rebroussa chemin et pressa le pas vers le manoir, ponctuant ses foulées de quelques secondes de course. Essoufflée, elle parvint à l'entrée latérale que les hauts chênes protégeaient des regards.

Elle s'engouffra dans le corridor qui menait au hall afin de rejoindre les étages mais s'arrêta net au bout du couloir ! Elle pouvait entendre des bottes claquer dans les escaliers ainsi que des ordres scandés à la volée…

- Vous deux, avec moi ! Dowling, surveille l'entrée !

Au moins quatre hommes…

Vivement, Hermione fit volte face et retourna sur ses pas. Elle ne devait pas rester dans le manoir ! C'était bien trop dangereux !

Elle trottina tant bien que mal en soutenant son ventre, et était presque parvenue jusqu'à l'entrée latérale, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix dure d'un Mangemort qui arrivait dans sa direction ! Merlin ! Elle était prise au piège !Son cœur s'emballa et un nouvel élancement dans son ventre la fit se tordre de douleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, haletante, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la haute porte qui menait au sous-sol…

Décidée, Hermione en franchit le seuil, puis scella la porte d'un sort qu'elle avait elle-même élaboré avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du manoir. Arrivée en bas, elle se précipita dans la réserve où elle répéta la même opération sur la lourde porte de bois. Là, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, laissant ses larmes couler librement sur son visage…

Et elle sanglota de plus belle, une main sur son ventre qui lui faisait mal, guettant farouchement les mouvements de son bébé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son autre main avait saisi le médaillon de Saint-Michel qu'elle portait à son cou depuis son enfance. Elle pria le ciel de l'aider. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

Cette litanie maladroitement bredouillée eut pour étrange effet de la calmer. Son cerveau fonctionnait à nouveau normalement.

Sa main toujours posée sur son ventre, Hermione observa la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur une lucarne, un peu en hauteur sur le mur du fond, et qui donnait accès sur l'arrière du manoir. L'édifice avait pour particularité d'avoir été bâti sur un terrain pentu, ce qui faisait qu'une partie du sous-sol bénéficiait de la lumière extérieure.

Elle avait trouvé ! Elle allait se glisser par la lucarne ! Elle se releva non sans difficultés et d'un mouvement de poignet fit exploser la vitre et les grilles qui scellaient la fenêtre, puis transforma une chaise en une solide échelle qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'à l'ouverture.

Hermione croisait les doigts pour que les Mangemorts n'aient rien entendu de l'explosion ! Dans tous les cas, le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur les portes était suffisamment puissant pour lui laisser le temps de sortir…

Elle attrapa un barreau de l'échelle et commença à se hisser jusqu'à l'imposte. Là, elle passa le haut de son corps en faisant attention de ne pas basculer, puis plia une jambe qu'elle passa de l'autre côté avant de répéter la même opération avec la seconde. Elle était maintenant assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre à près de deux mètres du sol. Les mains fermement accrochées sur le châssis, elle se laissa doucement glisser le long du mur, s'aidant de ses pieds pour ne pas cogner son ventre contre la paroi, puis se lâcha lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol.

Enfin ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle était sortie du manoir ! Sans perdre une minute, Hermione s'éloigna de la bâtisse, s'enfonçant dans le brouillard encore plus épais dans cette partie oubliée du parc…

Derrière elle, les flammes finissaient leur travail, s'élevant jusqu'aux tourelles du manoir…

Alors qu'elle marchait à tâtons, n'osant pas éclairer sa route d'un lumos, elle souffla pour la première fois depuis des heures en pensant que Saint-Michel avait veillé sur elle et son bébé. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut caresser le précieux médaillon, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait perdu, certainement en se faufilant par la lucarne ! Tant pis ! Le principal était qu'elle était encore en vie ! Ses amis, les malheureux, n'avaient pas eu cette chance…

Haletante, la gorge comprimée de tristesse, le ventre tendu et douloureux, elle parvint enfin aux limites sud de Searing Moor…

ooOoOoOoo

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Searing Moor, Severus se figea face à cette vision d'apocalypse.

Au loin, des flammes ravageaient les deux tours du manoir dont le rez-de-chaussée était déjà rongé par le feu, alors que les petits cottages finissaient de se consumer…

Sans réfléchir un seul instant au danger, le maître des potions s'élança de toutes ses forces vers sa maison, sa longue cape filant dans les airs derrière lui…

_Hermione…_

ooOoOoOoo

Elle savait que le transplanage n'était pas recommandé à ce stade de la grossesse, mais là, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix ! Elle était entourée de landes arides et sauvages à des miles à la ronde ! Et, plus que tout, elle ne devait pas rester là !

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Severus ! Oh oui, elle le voulait tant ! Se jeter dans les bras de son mari et pleurer de tout son saoul !

Puis elle trembla en pensant que peut-être, Severus était rentré chez eux et se trouvait aux prises des Mangemorts ! Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça ! Elle le retrouverait ! Il devait encore être en train de chercher…

…Gabrielle… Un sentiment de colère l'envahit aussitôt en pensant aux dégâts qu'avait causés la jeune fille ! Ça non plus, elle ne devait pas y penser ! Juste retrouver Severus !

Mais où le chercher ? Pas au square Grimmaud puisque… Gabrielle… pensa t-elle amèrement, ne connaissait pas le quartier général de l'Ordre. Et il avait déjà dû fouiller le chemin de Traverse ainsi que Pré-au-Lard…

Et si…

C'était parfaitement possible…

Se saisissant de sa baguette, la jeune femme s'évanouit dans un léger pop sonore, laissant derrière elle un cimetière de feu et de cendres...

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! _**

**_J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur l'atmosphère... sombre, je vous l'accorde ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué ?  
_**

**_En tout cas, les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus !_**

**_Bisous^^_**

**_khalie_**

* * *


	8. La mort frappe d'un pied indifférent

Bonsoir à tous !

Avant toute chose, je tiens à nouveau à vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse. Vos reviews sont un véritable carburant ! Ilda, Lunouche, Morrigane, Elena, Pitchoune Bella, Cixy, lillylabiche, Eileen19, Cissaspae, Alatariel Malawen, Merci beaucoup !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. ça compensera peut-être mon retard de publication !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : LA MORT FRAPPE D'UN PIED INDIFFÉRENT

Maintenant que sa décision était prise, il lui fallait trouver un plan. Un plan qui lui permettrait de se faire remarquer du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pourquoi pas, le hisserait parmi le cercle de ses plus fidèles…

Tout en observant la lune décroissante au travers du vitrail de la cuisine, Percy se demandait quelle serait la réaction du Lord quand il lui annoncerait une nouvelle prophétie de Trelawney… Serait-il reconnaissant de son allégeance ou le punirait-il d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de lui faire part d'une information de cette envergure ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, encore une fois, lorsqu'une branche du sureau vint violemment fouetter le carreau. L'automne avait déshabillé l'arbre aux fées – comme avait coutume de l'appeler sa mère - faisant de ses rameaux une arme aussi tranchante que l'acier. Un coin du vitrail n'y avait pas résisté et l'air qui s'engouffrait par cette petite brèche sifflait avec force, donnant l'impression que le vent de toute la campagne aux alentours convergeait vers ce seul interstice. Ce bruit strident et presque étrange l'obsédait, mettant tous ses nerfs à vif.

Bien sûr que le Maître allait le punir ! Il ne manquerait pas une si belle occasion de rappeler à tous son autorité, qu'on ne défiait pas Lord Voldemort. Personne.

L'évocation du doloris le fit frissonner de tout son corps, mais il se força à l'ignorer. Il avait fait son choix et ne voulait pas revenir en arrière.

Il se leva, frotta sa longue robe noire afin d'y ôter la poussière en insistant un peu plus à l'endroit où ses coudes s'étaient appuyés sur la vieille table de bois, et sortit sa baguette de sa manche pour transplaner jusqu'au Maître…

ooOoOoOoo

Severus ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'Hermione, courant à perdre haleine jusqu'à son cottage dont le toit consumé menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

Il était encore à bonne distance de chez lui, mais il pouvait entendre le ronflement monstrueux du feu qui s'était étendu à tout le domaine, enflammant les broussailles et les petits arbustes, léchant dangereusement le tronc des vieux chênes centenaires, finissant son travail de destruction sur les habitations.

Plus loin, telle une gigantesque torchère, le manoir brûlait d'un feu d'enfer, recrachant de hautes flammes de tous ses orifices, révélant toute l'horreur de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux…

Merlin tout puissant…

Il priait maintenant, une boule comprimant d'avantage sa gorge serrée, pour qu'Hermione ne soit pas au milieu de ce brasier. Dormait-elle au moment où l'incendie s'était déclaré ? Avait-elle réussi à sortir à temps ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en pensant au corps de sa femme, emprisonné par les flammes…

Encore quelques secondes et il serait enfin devant chez lui… _J'arrive Hermione… Je suis là… N'aie plus peur mon amour…Ne bouge pas, j'arrive… Je suis là…_psalmodiait-il tout en empoignant sa baguette.

Il n'y avait plus de porte. L'intensité du feu avait eu raison des vitraux, laissant maintenant place à des trous béants par lesquels s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire. Le toit s'était effondré au milieu de la maison et les murs penchaient dangereusement vers le sol.

Le choc de voir son cottage presque entièrement détruit l'empêchait de réagir de façon rationnelle. Hermione ne pouvait pas être à l'intérieur. Sa femme ne pouvait pas être à l'intérieur. Non ! Il s'y refusait !

Mais alors que Severus se persuadait de l'impossible, un sort dirigé dans son dos le propulsa au sol, à plusieurs mètres de là. Une douleur lancinante traversa aussitôt son abdomen, mais il parvint tout de même à rouler sur lui-même, puis à se redresser pour découvrir deux Mangemorts entrain de courir dans sa direction, l'un d'eux pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Un éclair bleu frôla son visage alors qu'il évitait de justesse un stupefix. D'un habile mouvement de poignet, il désarma un des Mangemorts qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre en feu, et dont la baguette lui atterrit dans la main gauche.

- Endoloris ! cracha le second sorcier.

Juste à temps, Severus se protégea d'un bouclier grâce à la baguette qu'il venait de récupérer, et presque simultanément, attaqua l'homme encapuchonné.

- Sectumsempra ! s'écria t-il plus férocement que jamais.

Le Mangemort s'effondra sous ses yeux en hurlant de douleur, son sang giclant de son corps lacéré par le sort.

Essoufflé par cette soudaine attaque, Severus se pencha légèrement en avant, ses mains en appui sur ses cuisses. A peine eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits que son attention fut attirée par un long hurlement qui ressemblait à un cri de douleur, un cri de désespoir.

- Non ! Arrêtez ! Vous êtes un monstre…

- Avada Kedavra !

- Noonnn !

Severus se retourna pour voir, avec effroi, Lucius Malefoy tuer froidement Romilda Vance. Un éclair rouge atteignit de plein fouet la poitrine de la jeune femme qui s'effondra mollement au milieu d'une flaque boueuse, ses yeux encore ouverts fixant le ciel. Plus loin, près d'un cottage en cendre, les corps de Justin Finch Fleshtley et de trois Mangemorts gisaient au sol, dans des postures trahissant la violence de la lutte que les sorciers s'étaient livrés, presque grotesques, immobiles à jamais.

Le cœur de Severus se serra à la vue de ses anciens élèves qui s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout avec force et vaillance, emmenant leurs adversaires avec eux dans la mort.

Oui, il avait mal, et quoique que chacun puisse en penser, il s'était toujours soucié du devenir de ceux qui lui avaient été confiés pendant cinq ans, sept lorsqu'ils étaient doués. Dans son cas, pas de chouchoutage à la Poufsouffle, de condescendance à la Serdaigle, ou encore de sentimentalisme à la Gryffondor, non, juste de l'intérêt pour ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

- Noonnn ! hurla la même voix éraillée. Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas leur faire de mal ! Vous m'aviez promis ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie…

Et là, il la vit.

Accrochant désespérément la robe de Lucius de ses doigt tremblants, ne ressemblant plus en rien à la fière jeune fille qu'il connaissait, Gabrielle gémissait, suppliait, pleurait, le visage penché si bas vers le sol qu'il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si elle n'embrassait pas les bottes du Mangemort, mais non.

Son ancien comparse, quant à lui, regardait la gamine en souriant, la folie de son regard seule démasquant sa véritable nature. Lucius prenait son pied.

Severus connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir vu, bien trop souvent, alors que le blond se délectait de la douleur de sa victime. La dernière de préférence. Celle qui souffrait d'avoir vu les siens torturés avant d'être achevés. Oui, le Mangemort adorait ça. Il vivait pour ça. Et Severus ne voulait plus voir ce regard, plus jamais.

- Feudeymon ! siffla t-il en direction du blond.

Un _impedimenta_ fit ralentir la trainée de feu qui arrivait sur lui telle une comète, et Malefoy esquiva de justesse le sort lancé par Severus, attrapant au passage la jeune fille pour la plaquer contre son torse, le bout de sa baguette appuyée sur sa jugulaire.

- Tu croyais peut-être que je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, mon ami ? nargua t-il de sa voix hautaine. Car en vérité, c'est pour toi que je suis ici.

- Lâche-la immédiatement Lucius… La voix de Severus était dangereusement basse, tension qu'identifia aussitôt le blond Mangemort.

- Allons, rien ne sert de nous énerver…

- Je t'ai demandé de la lâcher… Le murmure devint sifflement.

Au ton de la voix de Severus, Lucius se raidit subrepticement. Il savait que la patience du Maître des potions avait atteint ses limites, et que dans ces moments, il était plus redoutable que jamais… Il changea de tactique.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te préoccupes tant de cette petite garce ! C'est vrai qu'elle est délicieuse – et il susurra ce dernier mot en plongeant sa main dans le décolleté de Gabrielle.

La jeune fille hoqueta d'horreur et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du Mangemort, mais ce dernier resserra fermement sa prise, ses doigts pinçant nonchalamment la pointe d'un de ses seins.

- Lucius… pour la dernière fois…

- Tu n'oseras pas… Un geste de ta part et je la tue. Ou peut-être souhaites-tu que je la tue ? Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu découvrir l'endroit où se cache mon vieil ami…

Severus se raidit sous la déclaration de Malefoy mais ne baissa pas sa baguette, gardant en joug le Mangemort.

- Oh… tu n'étais pas au courant… Oui, c'est difficile, j'imagine…ironisa t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

La main de Severus tremblait. Que venait de dire Lucius ? Il tourna la tête vers la jeune française dont le visage, ravagé par les larmes et la honte, semblait implorer son pardon. La gamine les avait trahis ! Elle était allée trouver Malefoy et lui avait ouvert les portes de Searing Moor en croyant le livrer lui !

Severus ne trouvait plus ses mots pour décrire la bêtise, la méchanceté, le manque total de jugement, le machiavélisme de Gabrielle !

Comment Diable avait-il pu passer à côté d'une personnalité aussi trouble alors qu'il avait dirigé les élèves de la plus controversée des maisons pendant près de vingt ans ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir des ténèbres au fond de ses yeux avant ce jour ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Aussi imprudent ! Il se maudissait de son aveuglement. Hermione avait pourtant tenté de le prévenir…

_Hermione…_

Lucius vit les yeux de Rogue se noircir d'une colère presque sauvage mais n'eut pas le temps de se protéger du maléfice cuisant qu'il lui lança, sans même se préoccuper de la jeune fille qui lui servait de bouclier. La peau du bras qui maintenait Gabrielle se mit à gonfler, enflammant sa chair et ses nerfs avant de se répandre à son épaule et à son dos.

La grimace que Lucius tentait vainement de contenir amena à un doux sourire aux lèvres de Severus.

- Lâche-la et bat-toi Lucius, cracha t-il méchamment à l'attention du blond crispé par la douleur.

Malefoy regarda brièvement autour de lui. Cinq Mangemorts étaient à terre, Nott était mort sous la baguette d'Androméda avant qu'elle ne meurt à son tour d'un avada, et les autres étaient déjà retournés auprès du Maître. Il était seul, brûlant littéralement sous le sort lancé par l'homme pour lequel il s'était attardé ici.

Ironique pour le moins, songea t-il.

Ce revirement de situation en son désavantage ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. S'il ne voulait pas que le sortilège cuisant s'étende encore, il devait partir, et vite. Se tassant un peu plus derrière la jeune fille qui hurlait et se débattait, Malefoy pivota de côté et commença à s'éloigner de Rogue.

- Je ne te conseille pas de me suivre où je la tue sans préavis, murmura t-il dans un râle de douleur en le toisant d'un regard torve, ses longs cheveux blonds plaqués sur son visage mouillé de sueur.

- Lucius ! ordonna Rogue.

Mais le Mangemort était déjà loin, presque hors de portée de sort…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, s'écria t-il dans un dernier effort, je vais te la rendre ta sale petite putain ! Dès que je serai sorti d'ici…

ooOoOoOoo

Severus savait que Lucius disait vrai. Il n'allait pas tuer Gabrielle. Il espérait que lui, Severus, le fasse.

Le Mangemort avait vu sa fureur, là, brûlant au fond de ses yeux, sa colère contre la jeune fille… Il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute : Lucius avait fait exprès de la lui laisser, s'imaginant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer de ses propres mains pour sa traitrise, et devinant aussi la culpabilité qu'il en retirerait une fois l'acte terminé !

Lucius avait ce genre d'esprit retors.

Mais même s'il nourrissait une profonde rancœur contre la jeune française, Severus n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Pas pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Hermione ! Rien d'autre ne comptait à présent. Sa femme était peut-être là, coincée quelque part, en danger !

En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva devant chez lui.

- Aguamenti ! Presque aussitôt, un puissant jet d'eau sortit de la pointe de sa baguette avant de retomber en cascade de pluie fine au dessus de l'habitation en feu, étouffant les derniers foyers qui finissaient de se consumer.

Mais déjà, le feu renaissait à quelques enjambées de là, nourri par le tapis de feuilles mortes et de brindilles recouvrant le sol ainsi que par les petits arbrisseaux qui bordaient les allées reliant les cottages entre eux. Déchiré entre le besoin impérieux de s'élancer chez lui et la nécessité d'endiguer l'incendie, Severus hésita quelques terribles secondes, puis resserra sa baguette avant de disparaître au cœur de la fournaise…

Inlassablement, il répéta le même sortilège, faisant peu à peu reculer le feu...

Lorsqu'il ne vit plus que de la fumée s'élever au dessus des cottages noircis, il rejoignit le manoir aussi vite que possible. L'incendie, plus récent dans la vielle bâtisse de pierre, était encore vigoureux et le Maître des potions dut multiplier les sorts, recourant même à la magie noire, pour que les dernières flammes meurent enfin.

Il était éreinté, à bout de souffle, ses habits collant de façon inconfortable à son corps trempé de sueur. Son visage et ses mains étaient sales, noircis par les cendres que le vent faisaient s'élever dans les airs et qui venaient se coller sur sa peau moite.

Expirant à fond l'air vicié qui comprimait ses poumons, Severus rassembla ce qui lui restait de courage et retourna vers les ruines de son cottage à toute hâte, malgré la faiblesse qui faisait trembler ses jambes.

Il réprima un haut le cœur, choqué et peiné, en repassant près des corps meurtris et inertes de Romilda et Justin. Ils étaient tous les deux en tenue de nuit, pieds nus, emprisonnant fermement leurs baguettes dans leurs poings serrés… Les Mangemorts avaient dû les surprendre dans leur sommeil !

Merlin…

Severus pressa le pas, et après avoir jeté un dernier gèle-flammes sur les cendres fumantes, entra enfin dans ce qui restait de leur chez eux, la gorge serrée et le cœur palpitant.

L'odeur du bois brûlé à laquelle se mêlait l'âcreté de la suie lui rongea à nouveau les poumons, provoquant une longue quinte de toux qui fit poindre des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Ignorant la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine, il fouilla le salon, la chambre ainsi que la salle de bain, dégageant de sa baguette tout ce qui l'empêchait de voir le sol, chaque amas de bois calciné dont la forme lui paraissait suspecte, mais ne décela aucune trace d'Hermione.

Il s'autorisa à croire que sa femme était vivante et l'espoir revint. Un espoir aussi pâle que fugace. Car bien vite, l'angoisse se réinstalla. Il n'avait pas encore fouillé les autres cottages, ni le manoir…

ooOoOoOoo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, encore secouée par les effets du transplanage, Hermione eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver face à une personne qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais cru voir en cet endroit !

Elle recula instinctivement, prête à se défendre, mais Percy fut plus rapide.

- Expelliarmus !

Violemment désarmée, Hermione se retrouva propulsée sur le parquet, glissant de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Par réflexe, ses bras étaient venus entourer son ventre pour le protéger, et se fut son coude droit qui amortit sa chute. Presque aussitôt, elle ressentit des lancinements dans tout le bras.

Elle tenta de le bouger mais la douleur était telle qu'elle crut presque s'évanouir. Une autre tentative, pour se lever cette fois-ci, n'eut pas d'avantage de succès. Les effets du transplanage associés à la violence du sort que lui avait lancé Percy l'avaient considérablement affaiblie et Hermione dut se résigner à rester au sol…

- Alors c'est vrai…

Elle plissa les yeux, plus inquiète de la vague excitation dans le regard du jeune homme qui avait trahi sa propre famille, que furieuse de l'imprudence qu'elle avait commise en transplanant directement à l'intérieur du Terrier !

Il la détailla longuement, ses yeux allant alternativement de son ventre arrondi à ses lèvres, comme attendant une réponse à ce qu'il savait déjà…

Elle n'aimait pas ce regard concupiscent, malsain, et ne se rendit même pas compte que sa main gauche, celle qu'elle pouvait encore bouger, était venue se poser sur son ventre dans le fol espoir de cacher ce qui lui était si cher.

- De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? répliqua t-elle vivement dans une grimace témoignant de sa souffrance.

Il fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction qui la poussèrent à ramper, s'aidant de ses jambes et de son bras valide, jusqu'à se retrouver le dos contre le mur de la cuisine, haletante.

Une sueur froide s'écoula le long de son échine, collant le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit contre sa peau, lorsqu'elle le vit s'accroupir à sa hauteur, puis planter son regard dans le sien. Il était maintenant si proche d'elle qu'Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle tiède dans son cou alors que ses lèvres se mouvaient, prononçant ces mots qui la firent frémir.

- Que tu portes l'enfant de ce vil bâtard… continua t-il en posant la paume de sa main sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme.

- Ne me touche pas ! cria t-elle comme une démente en tentant de s'échapper, battant frénétiquement l'air de son bras gauche.

Il le lui saisit immédiatement en lui maintenant fermement le coude et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur elle. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de surprise sur son visage, mais une toute nouvelle détermination.

- S'il me restait le moindre doute, à présent je n'ai plus aucune raison d'hésiter, déclara t-il, comme pour lui-même.

- Je… Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ne saisissant rien du charabia qu'il lui racontait. Et les lancinements dans son coude se faisaient de plus en plus aigus. Elle avait si mal… Tellement mal…

- Est-ce que tu crois au destin, Hermione ?

Ses yeux hagards trahissaient sa totale incompréhension de la situation. Elle et lui, à cet endroit, parlant de destinée… Tout ça était tellement surréaliste !

- Le Professeur Trelawney parlait de voies tracées d'avance… Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu avais abandonné ses cours, continua t-il en voyant son air de plus en plus perdu…

Elle fit des efforts pour tenter de se reprendre et décida que le mieux était de ne pas lui répondre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir avec ces vieux souvenirs.

- Mais elle a fait une prédiction. Une prédiction qui concerne ton enfant. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta t-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Non ! s'indigna t-elle avec force.

- Et chose étrange, ou coïncidence, peu importe, tu transplanes devant moi au moment même où je m'apprête à révéler cette découverte à mon Maître !

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Retourne auprès de ton Maître ! s'écria t-elle, complètement apeurée.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire…

- Va t-en !

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Hermione, continua t-il, tout en ignorant ses dernières paroles. Tu vas venir avec moi et tout se passera bien, poursuivit-il calmement.

Elle n'avait aucune intention de le suivre ! Aucune ! Elle puisa en elle tout le courage qui lui restait et annonça d'une voix sans failles :

- Je ne vais pas te suivre. Je dois retrouver mon mari.

A ces mots, une grimace déforma le visage du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi lui Hermione, pourquoi cet immonde traitre, ce lâche…

- Severus n'est pas un traître ! Il a toujours été fidèle à Dumbledore !

- Et il a trahi son Maître !

- Voldemort n'est pas son Maître !

- Le Lord Noir sera toujours son Maître, cracha haineusement le roux en soulevant la manche de sa robe.

- Non… murmura t-elle faiblement.

- Tu vois ça ! Tu la vois ! hurla t-il en exhibant sous ses yeux terrorisés la marque des Ténèbres.

Elle ne la voyait que trop bien, cette marque hideuse et obscène, ce serpent noir qui la menaçait de ses crochets. Il la forçait à la regarder, maintenant fermement l'arrière de sa tête, arrachant presque ses cheveux, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se dérober.

Il lui montrait ce que Severus avait toujours tenté de lui cacher, prétextant, lorsqu'elle lui disait que « ça » n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, vouloir la préserver.

Elle eut presque envie de vomir en comprenant qu'elle s'était fourvoyée sur toute la ligne.

Elle avait toujours cru que si Severus ne la laissait pas regarder son avant bras, c'était parcequ'il avait honte, parcequ'il répugnait à lui rappeler son passé trouble et douteux, ses mauvais choix, tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il faisait ça, ce n'était pas pour paraître un autre homme à ses yeux, mais bien pour elle ! Oui, pour elle ! Il avait voulu la protéger, la préserver, l'empêcher de penser à tout ça.

Severus… Son cœur se serra si fort, tellement fort, en pensant à lui…

Hermione avait toujours eu assez de lucidité pour reconnaître les défauts de son mari, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui, mais aujourd'hui, cet homme froid et austère, parfois même cruel, lui paraissait bien plus sensible et délicat dans ses non-dits que le jeune homme au visage de jouvenceau qui se délectait de la terreur qu'il venait de faire naître au fond de ses yeux.

- Percy… arrête…

- Il peut tenter de l'ignorer, reprit-il avec fiel, faire comme si elle ne lui avait jamais rongé les chairs jusqu'à l'os, faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais agenouillé à ses pieds, comme s'il n'avait jamais rampé face à lui, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il sera toujours Son Mangemort ! Sa propriété ! Son esclave !

- Percy… tu me fais peur…

- Prépare-toi à transplaner, ordonna t-il en la hissant brutalement à sa hauteur.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas transplaner ! Le bébé ! ça n'est pas bon pour…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se sentit aspirer dans un chaotique tourbillon de magie…

ooOoOoOoo

_Hermione, où es –tu…_

Il était entré dans tous les cottages pour s'assurer qu'elle n'y était pas, mais s'était heurté à la vision des corps sans vie des résistants de Searing Moor. Tous morts. Pas un seul survivant…Non, pas un seul… Certains n'étaient même plus identifiables tant l'incendie avait été violent, et seul l'endroit où il se trouvait lui permettait d'imaginer l'identité du sorcier ou de la sorcière gisant à ses pieds…

Il se pencha sur les deux formes noircies et grimaça en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Melinda et Roger, ses anciens élèves qu'il avait finis par apprécier, sinon reconnaître la valeur.

Il connaissait d'avantage la jeune femme pour avoir été son Directeur de maison pendant sept ans et se demandait de quelle façon il annoncerait cette pénible nouvelle au Maître apothicaire Oswald, grand-oncle de Melinda et maintenant dernier représentant des Bobbins.

Une bile amère se répandit dans sa bouche. Il avait tant espéré ne plus être le témoin de telles horreurs, et pourtant…

Alors qu'il était enfin heureux, presque en paix avec lui-même, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à fouiller les décombres d'un massacre, tremblant de tous ses membres, la peur au ventre. La peur de ne pas la trouver, ou pire encore, de la trouver, mais morte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, chaque coup raisonnant douloureusement au fond de sa gorge serrée. Il ne savait plus qui il était, ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait plus rien. Plus rien sinon qu'il devait retrouver sa femme. Sa femme qui était devenue toute sa vie. Sa femme sans qui il n'était plus rien.

Ignorant, la douleur qui déchirait sa poitrine, il se précipita vers le dernier lieu qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillé. Il courut à perdre haleine au travers des débris calcinés qui recouvraient tout, évitant de justesse les obstacles, soulevant cendres et poussière là où ses bottes foulaient durement le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve enfin face au manoir.

Sa respiration devint plus difficile encore lorsqu'il réalisa que la bâtisse n'était plus qu'une ruine aux pierres noircies.

Lorsqu'il entra dans ce qui avait été le grand hall, il s'arrêta soudain, hésitant à poursuivre ce qui l'avait amené en ces lieux. _Faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas là…_

Il grimpa l'escalier de marbre jusqu'aux étages, fouilla toutes les pièces, chaque chambre, chaque salon, le moindre recoin, pour trouver la dépouille d'un Mangemort, mais également celles de Ted et Androméda. Même eux…

Tout en fermant les paupières, Severus expira longuement. Dieu merci, aucune trace d'Hermione. Sa femme était sauve.

Doucement, il leva sa baguette et fit léviter les corps de Ted et Androméda à ses côtés au travers des ruines. Dehors, il remarqua un endroit préservé que le feu n'avait pas ravagé, juste derrière la roseraie, et s'y dirigea.

Ce fut là, au pied d'un chêne miraculeusement intact, qu'il déposa les corps des deux sorciers qui les avaient accueillis au moment où presque tous leur avaient tourné le dos…

ooOoOoOoo

Agenouillé près du vieil arbre, le Maître des potions se recueillait une dernière fois avant d'enterrer les corps sans vie des habitants de Searing Moor.

Ce n'étaient pas de vraies funérailles, mais il avait pu honorer huit des quinze sorciers vivant ici. Un frisson l'engourdit en pensant aux autres dont les cendres s'étaient envolées au-delà de Searing Moor, recouvrant les vastes étendues de bruyère sauvage et de rocaille d'un voile aussi gris que le ciel que cette aube hivernale.

Severus s'apprêtait à lancer le sort qui scellerait leurs tombes, lorsque des gémissements se firent entendre, le tirant brutalement de cet état de semi conscience dans lequel il était plongé.

Il tourna vivement la tête, et ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui venait à lui. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses doigts se resserrèrent machinalement autour de sa baguette.

Les habits sales et déchirés, le dos courbé, les yeux gonflés et rougis, Gabrielle sanglotait à s'en étouffer, ses lèvres entrouvertes cherchant à aspirer l'air qui lui manquait.

- Severus, pleura t-elle de plus belle. Severus…

Il se tint face à elle, la dominant de sa haute taille, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard noir.

- Je suis tellement désolée… tellement désolée… tout est ma faute… Et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

- De votre faute, effectivement.

Mais déjà, Gabrielle ne faisait plus attention à la voix dure et accusatrice du Maître des potions. Elle venait d'apercevoir plusieurs fosses creusées à même la terre, juste derrière lui. Aussitôt, un sentiment horrible s'empara d'elle. Ted et Androméda…

D'un geste sec, elle écarta Severus et se précipita vers les tombes.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Nooonnn ! hurla t-elle comme une démente.

Malgré lui, les lamentations de la jeune fille le dérangèrent. Même elle ne méritait pas ça. Cependant, il ne tenta pas outre mesure de la calmer, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune de ses paroles ne la ramèneraient à la raison, et ne trouvant pas en lui la force nécessaire pour pardonner le mal qu'elle avait fait. Jamais.

- Papa ! Maman ! Noonnn ! Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, ses yeux fous passant à travers lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Ted ! Androméda ! Non ! Merlin, pitié !

- Assez ! tempêta t-il brutalement. Arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle ! Ne vous reste t-il donc une once de dignité ?

A ses paroles, Gabrielle tressaillit. Bien plus que les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues, ses yeux, hagards et fiévreux, trahissaient l'immense douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur.

- Nous devons finir de les enterrer, murmura t-il pour tempérer les choses, sans toutefois la regarder.

- Non !

Cette opposition de la jeune fille le fit se raidir. D'un mouvement souple, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui lança un regard terrible. Il comprenait que la mort de Ted et Androméda l'affecte, mais elle n'avait plus cinq ans pour croire qu'un simple « non » puisse changer la réalité ! Cette réalité qu'elle avait elle-même créée !

- Pardon ? siffla t-il avec verve.

- J'ai dit non ! cria t-elle derechef debout face à lui, les poings serrés convulsivement contre ses hanches, avant de s'enfuir vers le manoir.

Il pesta intérieurement contre cette stupide gamine. N'en avait-elle pas déjà assez fait à son goût ? Non, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute, bien sûr. Et quel genre de désolation avait-elle encore projet de semer !

Si son cœur lui disait de la laisser se suicider du haut de la plus haute tourelle, sa raison, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, lui commandait de l'empêcher de se nuire à elle-même. Fichue conscience.

Il la retrouva finalement dans le couloir qui menait aux sous-sols du manoir, lançant sort sur sort. De sa baguette chancelante, fusaient des étincelles de toutes les couleurs, qui tantôt envoyaient s'écraser plus loin, tantôt faisaient exploser les gravas obstruant l'accès aux escaliers.

- Mais que… commença t-il, déconcerté de la voir se glisser dans les profondeurs obscures et poussiéreuses qu'elle venait de dégager. Vous comptez vous enterrer vivante !

- Laissez-moi ! Je dois voir le laboratoire ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait les ramener, haleta t-elle en continuant son chemin.

Elle perdait la tête ! On ne ramenait pas un mort ! Bien sûr qu'il y avait des filtres… Mais alors, l'existence de celui qui était ramené à la vie de cette façon était bien pire que les Ténèbres !

- Espèce d'idiote ! Avez-vous réfléchi un instant aux conséquences ?

Il frissonna en repensant aux pauvres esclaves que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait créés grâce à cette potion. Grâce à sa potion.

- Quand bien même vous connaitriez le moyen de la créer, jamais je vous laisserai commettre une telle abomination ! cracha t-il avec fureur.

Haine. Culpabilité. Pitié. Il ne savait plus. Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient et lui laissaient l'impression douloureuse d'une plaie qui vient de se rouvrir. Ou plutôt d'une cicatrice qui n'aurait pas été soignée à temps, et dont on ne peut maquiller éternellement la laideur.

Il devait couper court à cette folie. Immédiatement.

- Qui plus est, ce laboratoire doit être complètement détruit, comme tout le reste, ajouta t-il sèchement. Vous ne ferez pas cette potion.

- Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua t-elle farouchement, la démence se lisant à nouveau dans ses yeux alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce.

Cette phrase, ce déni de son autorité sur un sujet aussi grave, retourna le sang du Maître des potions.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, une main puissante s'abattit contre sa joue. La soudaineté et la violence du geste lui firent perdre l'équilibre et Gabrielle bascula en arrière au milieu de ce qui restait du laboratoire.

A moitié assise, elle leva des yeux perdus et horrifiés vers le Maître des potions dont les lèvres tremblaient de rage. Jamais, non, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux ! Même lorsqu'elle s'était disputée avec lui la veille au soir alors qu'ils cueillaient les sisymbres… Même à ce moment là, alors qu'elle lui avait dit des mots horribles, des mots qu'elle regrettait amèrement…

Non, elle n'avait pas voulu que les choses se passent de cette façon… Elle n'avait pas voulu tous ces morts… Elle avait juste voulu son amour. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait… Seulement, il ne l'aimait pas… Et il l'avait repoussée froidement, presque méchamment. Elle s'était sentie trahie, abandonnée, humiliée. Et puis soudainement, elle avait eu si froid, tellement froid sans lui. Elle n'avait pas supporté tout ce froid. Elle n'avait pas pu faire le deuil d'une vie sans lui. Au point de…

Oh Merlin… Qu'avait-elle fait !

Et maintenant, que s'apprêtait-elle à faire ! Ses parents… Des larmes, lourdes et salutaires, coulèrent calmement le long de ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu engendrer toute cette folie, cette haine, cette destruction ? Et comment avait-elle pu seulement penser à créer une telle potion ! Ils n'auraient pas voulu ça…

- Severus, hoqueta t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée…

Mais le Maître des potions ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard indéchiffrable s'était posé son laboratoire, en ruines.

Si les fondations et les murs avaient résisté à l'incendie, presque tout ce qui le composait était en cendre ou fortement endommagé.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé à chercher ici ? Hermione aimait cet endroit. Elle disait toujours qu'elle s'y sentait bien, en sécurité… Et ils y avaient passé des moments sereins, heureux, parcequ'elle était là, à ses côtés…

Il avança d'un pas fébrile vers un socle de pierre qui lui servait de plan de travail et effleura la surface lisse du bout des doigts, dégageant au passage une épaisse couche de suie. Son chaudron en platine avait résisté, mais la potion qu'il contenait avait dû provoquer une explosion extrêmement violente. Partant du socle, des projections se répandaient en corolle dans toute la pièce. Les murs, le sol, les voûtes, il y en avait partout. Le laboratoire entier portait les stigmates de la déflagration.

_Pourvu qu'Hermione ne soit pas venue se cacher ici. Merlin…_

Ses yeux suivirent les stries de pierre rongée. Elles s'étendaient autour du chaudron et s'élargissaient en s'éloignant jusque…

Non !

Il se précipita vers le soupirail et se jeta à genoux sur le sol, le visage blêmi, alors que l'abysse insondable de ses yeux se muait soudainement en terreur.

Non !

Sa main tremblante s'approcha de la cendre et, doucement, effleura la surface noire pour dégager le médaillon dont la brillance avait attiré son regard.

Non ! Pas ça ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

- Severus… murmura Gabrielle en s'approchant de lui.

- Hermione…

- Severus… qu'est-ce qui… Mais la vision du Saint-Michel que le Maître des potions serrait entre ses doigts, bien plus fort que de raison, fit mourir les mots au fond de sa gorge.

- Hermione…

- Severus, arrêtez…

- Hermione… suffoqua t-il, toujours à genoux, caressant les cendres, si douces.

- Severus, je vous en prie, supplia presque la jeune fille, dont les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

- Hermione… Il voulait la prendre dans ses mains, la ramener vers son cœur, mais elle se faufilait entre ses doigts tremblants et il n'y arrivait pas.

- Sortons... Je vous en prie… Nous ne devons pas rester ici…

Le regard qu'il lui lança était si transpirant de haine que Gabrielle recula de plusieurs pas. Elle était incapable de soutenir ce regard, ce dégoût, cette vérité qu'il lui renvoyait de plein fouet. Ce regard qui lui faisait comprendre à quel point sa présence était incongrue et déplacée, à quel point il voulait qu'elle parte !

Alors, elle quitta la pièce, baissant les yeux avec humilité, n'osant croire qu'il puisse un jour seulement lui pardonner…

ooOoOoOoo

Il était enfin seul avec elle. Son aimée dont il ne restait que des cendres.

- Hermione…

Alors, pour la sentir encore, une dernière fois, il se coucha sur ce linceul de poussière, pleurant pour la première fois depuis de longues années.

ooOoOoOoo

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, une sensation de déjà vu s'insinua en elle. Cette lumière. Cette odeur. Ces lourdes tentures carmin. Merlin ! Elle… Elle était dans la tour Gryffondor !

Elle voulu se redresser pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais retomba immédiatement en hurlant de douleur. Son bras droit lui faisait horriblement mal. Alors, soudainement tout redevint clair : le Terrier, Percy, l'expelliarmus qui l'avait envoyée au sol…

Un peur sourde et incontrôlée s'empara d'elle. C'était dans l'antre de Voldemort que Percy l'avait emmenée !

Elle ne devait pas rester ici une seule minute de plus. Il fallait qu'elle fuie ! Immédiatement ! S'aidant de son bras gauche, elle parvint tant bien que mal à se redresser et descendit du lit en grimaçant de douleur.

Une fois debout, sa main se posa près de son flanc, cherchant sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape. Seulement, elle n'avait plus de cape ! Uniquement vêtue de sa fine chemise de nuit, à pieds nus, Hermione réalisa soudainement la gravité de la situation. Sa baguette. On l'avait dépossédée de sa baguette ! Depuis ses onze ans, ce précieux bout de bois ne l'avait jamais quittée, pas une minute, et aujourd'hui ce manque était horrible, presque douloureux. Elle se sentait incomplète et fragile, comme amputée d'une partie de son corps.

Merlin…

Un mouvement dans son ventre la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Le petit coup de pied que son bébé venait de lui donner lui insuffla la force de trouver une solution. Elle pouvait s'en sortir ! La magie n'était pas son unique atout !Vivement, elle se précipita sur la haute porte de bois. Elle devait fuir. Elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir par la suite ! Mais, au moment où sa main se posa sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, manquant de la faire basculer en arrière.

Face à elle, Percy Weasley la toisait d'un air supérieur, arborant une longue robe de velours noir à l'encolure argentée. La robe des fidèles de Voldemort…

- Sois la bienvenue à Poudlard, Hermione.

ooOoOoOoo

- Severus ! Où allez-vous ? Je vous en prie… Attendez-moi !

Mais le Maître des potions continuait à avancer, sans la voir, traînant presque les pieds, le regard vitreux, pitoyable.

- Severus, sanglota t-elle à nouveau en avançant à ses côtés alors qu'ils venaient de dépasser la roseraie.

Il stoppa brutalement ses pas et se tourna vers elle, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Severus… Je ne veux pas rester ici ! implora t-elle, les yeux en larmes. Emmenez-moi avec vous ! Tuez-moi ou emmenez-moi avec vous, mais ne me laissez pas ici toute seule ! Je vous en prie…

- Je ne vous tuerai pas, murmura t-il d'une voix sans timbre. Comment feriez-vous sinon pour enterrer tous ces morts !

- Je…

- Ce sont les vôtres, continua t-il dans un retroussement de lèvres qui touchait d'avantage à la folie qu'au cynisme. Ils vous appartiennent.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8... Je pourrais presque dire, fin de la première partie !

Je suis pressée de connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre !

Je sais que vous espériez que Severus retrouve Hermione... pas trop déçus ? D'autre part, j'espère que la réaction de Severus ne vous a pas trop perturbé ! C'est assez rare qu'il exprime ainsi ses sentiments... mais la situation est pour le moins exceptionnelle ! Enfin, c'est de cette façon que je le voyais réagir à la douleur... Le prochain chapitre devrait également traiter de ce sujet...

BIZ et merci d'avoir lu^^

Khalie


	9. Eaux troubles

_**Hello !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent à suivre cette histoire ainsi que toutes celles ayant pris le temps de me laisser une review : Elena, Alatariel Melawen, Cissaspae, Eileen19, Cixy, Morrigane... Vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre arrivera à me faire pardonner de cette longue attente...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : EAUX TROUBLES

_Il pleuvait des cordes et c'était à peine si elle sentait encore le bout de ses membres engourdis. A genoux dans une flaque boueuse, elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux des neuf croix plantées à même la terre. Le temps et les intempéries avaient attaqué le bois gravé et les lettres commençaient à s'estomper, rendant difficile la compréhension de certains noms._

_Elle, savait quels sorciers et sorcières étaient enterrés ici. Mais si la guerre venait à la tuer à son tour, qui donc se soucierait d'eux ? Qui reconnaitrait entre ces lettres isolées et ces bouts de mots qui ne voulaient plus rien dire, amputés de leur moitié, les deux jeunes femmes brillantes et courageuses qui s'étaient battues pour leurs convictions ? Qui…_

_Les rires de Melinda et Romilda raisonnaient dans sa tête, tintements doux et clairs, éclats de vie insouciants et joyeux, trop peut-être. Accablée par la douleur, ses épaules se relâchèrent machinalement et ses larmes, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à retenir, se perdirent parmi les lourdes gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur le sol, grossissant la fange qui se liquéfiait toujours d'avantage, rendant le terrain incertain et glissant._

_Lorsque l'onde lui renvoya son propre regard, si terne et éteint qu'elle n'aurait su en déterminer la couleur, ainsi que ses longs cheveux devenus aussi gris que le ciel, son pouls s'accéléra soudainement. Elle savait ce qui aller se passer. C'était toujours la même chose, inexorablement. Et comme elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de haleter, la gorge si douloureusement serrée que ses mains finissaient toujours par chercher et agripper le haut de son col._

_Encore une fois, elle répéta les mêmes gestes tremblants, arrachant nerveusement les premiers boutons de sa robe. Il ne servait à rien de fermer les yeux car les tombes ne disparaissaient pas. Jamais. La dernière fois, elle avait bien tenté de s'enfuir en courant, mais son pied s'était pris sur une racine du chêne, la faisant s'écrouler de tout son poids sur la tombe de ses parents. Elle avait hurlé, encore et encore._

_Il lui semblait que la pluie s'accélérait d'avantage, lugubre rideau gris enveloppant la campagne alentour. Cette fois, elle allait se lever, leur faire face, puis partir. Oui, cette fois, elle était bien décidée à changer la donne, elle… _

_Mais déjà, le sol s'enfonçait sous ses genoux et avant que son esprit ne réalise le danger, elle se retrouva embourbée jusqu'à mi cuisses. Plus elle tentait de bouger et plus son corps disparaissait sous la surface, tiré par des dizaines de mains invisibles aussi froides et humides que la mort elle-même. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle parte. C'était toujours la même chose._

- Non !

_Sa baguette, son dernier espoir, venait de glisser d'entre ses doigts boueux, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait plus encore dans le sol mouvant. Ses mains, tâtant désespérément autour d'elle, ne trouvaient rien de solide à quoi se raccrocher, rien, alors qu'elle se sentait avalée toujours d'avantage, sa poitrine comprimée ne sachant plus aspirer l'oxygène sous la pression exercée par la terre._

_Pourtant, elle savait. Elle savait que tout serait bientôt fini. Et malgré ça, son esprit ne put s'empêcher de hurler une dernière fois, alors que la boue pénétrait en elle par tous les pores de sa peau, emplissait ses narines et sa gorge jusqu'à l'étouffer complètement. _

_Oui, son esprit hurlait alors que ses yeux croisaient une dernière fois la tombe de sa sœur, la seule croix que ces sept mois n'avaient pas érodés. _

_« Ici gît Gabrielle Delacour »_

- Non ! Non ! Non !

- Nymphadora…

- Nooonnn !

- Réveille-toi. Chut, ce n'est rien… Ce n'est rien… Ce n'est pas réel…

- Remus…

- Oui, c'est moi… je suis là…

- Oh Remus ! C'était horrible ! Bien plus horrible encore que d'habitude…

ooOoOoOoo

Sa main, qu'elle avait posée sur sa hanche, se souleva légèrement, accompagnant un mouvement ondulé de ses reins. Elle resserra plus fortement ses lèvres autour de lui, puis les laissa glisser doucement jusqu'à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, guettant sur son visage le moindre changement d'expression de ses traits.

Mais c'était à peine si elle parvenait à le voir, ses longs cheveux noirs masquant presque entièrement le profil exposé à son regard, alors que l'autre se perdait dans le dossier capitonné d'un vieux fauteuil élimé. Seuls ces brefs mouvements de bassin, ainsi qu'une respiration plus prononcée qui s'échappait parfois de ses lèvres fines, comme par erreur, permettait d'affirmer que l'homme était bien éveillé.

Alors que sa main continuait d'imprimer un va et vient cadencé, ses lèvres et sa langue glissaient sur la peau délicate, se délectant de sa douce fragilité, goutant avec trouble sa saveur musquée, si masculine, si sauvage... Oh oui, son goût avait le pouvoir d'affoler ses sens…

Il se laissait faire, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cette intense satisfaction, cette exhalation proche de l'aveuglement à le savoir à sa merci, dépendant du plaisir qu'elle lui donnait, l'espace d'un instant.

Elle ne pensait pas à la pierre dure qui lui meurtrissait les genoux. Elle ne pensait pas à la bouteille de whisky frelaté par ses soins et presque vide qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Elle ne pensait pas au fait qu'il était avachi sur un vieux fauteuil, et qu'elle, se trouvait au sol entre ses cuisses.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à sa main, ferme et autoritaire, qui l'avait brutalement arrêtée lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le déshabiller complètement pour le voir nu. Elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à le caresser. Elle ne voulait pas penser que ce soir, il n'était pas vraiment lui-même, trop alcoolisé et abattu pour la repousser. Elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il ne la touchait pas, jamais.

Et plus que tout, elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser au moment, inéluctable, où il sortirait de cet état léthargique, au moment où son regard noir oscillerait entre le mépris qu'il ressentait à son égard et le dégoût de lui-même. Comme chaque fois qu'il la laissait faire.

Malgré cela, malgré son regard qui la reléguerait plus bas encore que la plus misérable des filles de rue, Gabrielle ne put empêcher son corps de trembler de volupté lorsqu'elle le sentit se contracter d'avantage, tandis que le liquide tiède et âcre se répandait au fond de sa gorge.

Elle était prête à oublier ce regard, uniquement pour ces quelques secondes où elle s'autorisait à penser qu'il jouissait en elle. Oui, elle était prête à s'humilier pour cette brève illusion d'être celle qui lui donnait du plaisir.

Oui, elle était prête à tout pour lui. Et elle le lui avait déjà prouvé. S'en souvenait-il seulement ?

ooOoOoOoo

- Percy, approche-toi plus près. Oui, c'est ça… Disparaît, Quedver !

La voix froide et métallique du Lord raisonnait sur les murs de la grande salle. Aucun son, aucun murmure ne filtrait des Mangemorts agenouillés dévotieusement face au Maître. Seul le couinement plaintif de l'animagi qui rejoignait le premier rang d'un air visiblement contrarié, maugréant dans sa barbe, perturba le silence du lieu.

- Endoloris ! Le sort, suavement prononcé, cloua Pettigrow au sol. Je t'ai octroyé bien trop de largesses jusque là Quedver. Vois où cela nous mène aujourd'hui !

- Maître, geignit l'intéressé, je vous en prie… Je ne recommencerai pas…

- Cela va de soi, siffla t-il. Tu ne commenteras plus jamais mes décisions. Endoloris !

- Pardon Maître… Pardon…

- Mon pardon ? s'amusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Soit, dans ma grande mansuétude, je te l'accorde. Car ce jour n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

- Merci Maître… Le Maître est vraiment trop bon…

- Ce n'est pas en rat que tu devrais te métamorphoser Quedver, mais en immonde cancrelat putride et rampant que tu es. Redresse-toi !

Aussitôt, la poigne de Malefoy, aux pieds duquel son corps était venu se tordre de douleur, s'abattit sur lui, le forçant à s'agenouiller à ses côtés, face au Maître.

- Je sais reconnaître et récompenser la loyauté lorsqu'elle se manifeste parmi mes fidèles, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en posant son regard sur Percy Weasley. Prenez exemple, tous que vous êtes. Toi aussi Lucius, ajouta t-il lorsqu'il décela la pointe d'ironie que son fidèle Mangemort tentait de noyer sous un regard altier. Et vous serez récompensés.

Percy tentait de maîtriser l'angoisse qui l'avait immédiatement envahit lorsque le Lord avait posé la pointe de sa baguette sur le col de sa cape, non loin de sa jugulaire. Il mourrait d'envie de fuir, de s'écarter de cette froideur spectrale qui se dégageait de son Maître, mais n'en fit rien, sachant que cette lâcheté gâcherait tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour arriver jusque là.

Au début, rien ne se passa, puis au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent aussi longues que des minutes, il sentit sa cape frémir sous lui, comme animée d'une volonté propre. Il osa baisser les yeux et remarqua immédiatement le revers du vêtement, entièrement brodé de fils d'argent représentant des dizaines de serpents entremêlés qui, tantôt se défiaient de leurs redoutables crochets, tantôt coulaient avec langueur entre les plis du tissu.

- Maître… Osa t-il tout en s'agenouillant à ses pieds, tremblant d'excitation. Je ne sais quoi dire…

- Ta récompense. Tu fais désormais partie de mes plus fidèles. Ne me déçois pas, car ma colère sera à mesure de la confiance que je t'accorde.

Les mouvements de tête que les Mangemorts se lançaient à la dérobade, notamment ceux du premier cercle, trahissaient la stupeur de l'assemblée face à cette promotion aussi fortuite qu'inattendue.

- Peut-on savoir de quelle manière le fils Weasley s'est-il distingué ? C'est si soudain, Maître…

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses cette question Lucius. Eh bien, sache que Percy m'a rapporté une prédiction de cette chère Sybille.

Les Mangemorts semblèrent s'agiter d'avantage sous la révélation du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- J'ai toujours su que son don était lié à mon existence. Je l'ai compris depuis la naissance de ce « Potter ». Et il cracha le nom du survivant avec une telle hargne que même Lucius, son bras droit le plus fidèle et pourtant habitué à ses accès de colère, ne put réprimer un bref mouvement de recul accompagné d'une légère grimace.

- Une autre prophétie Mon Seigneur ?

- Oui, Lucius. Celle qui m'assurera une victoire incontestable sur l'Ordre…

Deux rangs derrière, agenouillé entre Flint et Crabbe, Drago Malefoy frémit malgré lui.

- Hahahahaha ! Hahahahaha ! Vive le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vive le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Hahahahaha !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers une frêle silhouette noire qui tournoyait sur elle-même dans un simulacre de danse, les bras levés vers le plafond magique que la foudre et l'orage déchiraient.

- Bella, oui…

- Hahahahaha !

ooOoOoOoo

- On ne peut pas les laisser là-bas ! Je ne donne pas cher de leur peau. Le visage tendu, les traits tirés, Drago Malefoy arpentait la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaud depuis qu'il y avait fait son entrée dix minutes plus tôt.

- Il nous reste encore deux mois d'après la prophétie de Trelawney, répondit froidement Harry.

- Plus que deux mois tu veux dire !

- Non, tu as parfaitement compris Drago : encore deux mois.

- Tu insinues que tu ne comptes pas les sortir de là ? demanda t-il, totalement stupéfait.

- Maintenant que le diadème est brisé, je dois découvrir et détruire le dernier horcruxe. Il n'en reste qu'un et je ne peux pas me laisser distraire par quoi que se soit, expliqua t-il à l'attention du blond d'une voix calme.

- Tu dérailles Potter ! C'est de Granger dont on parle !

- Rogue, rectifia aussitôt Harry.

- Je vois.

Malefoy jeta un regard sur l'assemblée autour de lui, prenant chaque membre à partie, mais ne trouva que des visages gênés. La vieille Mcgonagall regardait le survivant d'un air triste, Fol'œil avait déjà écarté ce « dommage collatéral », la belette fixait ses genoux, et Ginny tenait la main de son fiancé…

- Es-tu sûr Harry ? demanda doucement Molly, son regard allant alternativement de celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils, à son mari qui semblait réfléchir.

- Oui Molly, j'en suis sûr. Nous devons nous concentrer sur le dernier horcruxe. Et j'aurais besoin de vous tous. Hermione - et il sembla à Drago qu'il prononçait le prénom de la jeune femme avec difficulté - n'aurait pas aimé être un obstacle à notre victoire.

- Jusque là, nous avons toujours fait confiance à Harry, comme nous l'avait demandé Dumbledore, et nous nous en sommes toujours sortis. Je pense que nous devons continuer à le suivre, expliqua Shacklebolt qui se tenait aux côtés de Fol'œil. _Per fas et nefas*_.

Arthur approuva d'un hochement de tête, suivi de Mcgonagall, puis du vieil Auror.

Malefoy n'en revenait pas ! Des moutons de Panurge, voila ce qu'ils étaient ! Des imbéciles qui se rangeaient derrière l'orgueil blessé de Potter ! Et cette façon sournoise de les détourner de Granger en affirmant que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ! Il avait envie de vomir !

- Hermione est votre amie, s'éleva alors une petite voix flutée. Moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber. Elle doit se sentir si malheureuse, incapable de protéger son fils, sans le Professeur Rogue à ses côtés... C'est très triste…

Il n'y avait que Lufoca pour sortir de telles énormités, et pourtant, en cet instant, il se retenait de la serrer dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyer dans les airs ! Pas sûr que Weasley apprécie…

- Luna… Tu ne peux pas te lancer au secours d'Hermione, opposa aussitôt le dit mari. Lena a trop besoin de sa maman. Mais… ne t'inquiète pas… je ferai tout pour la sortir de là…

- Nous t'aiderons Ron, annonça calmement Remus qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Nymphadora et moi t'aiderons.

- Je suis fier de toi Ronald Weasley, ajouta alors Luna en serrant la grande main de son mari entre les siennes.

- Ron ! Tu ne peux pas te détourner de notre quête maintenant ! ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne se rende compte de la destruction de ses horcruxes. Remus… Tonks… Les yeux de Harry, qui venait de se lever, semblaient vouloir jeter des éclairs.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais Hermione est mon amie, continua le roux sous le regard approbateur du couple qui venait également de se lever. Bien sûr que je ferai tout pour découvrir et détruire ce dernier horcruxe – notre bonheur à tous en dépend, ajouta t'il en adressant un tendre regard à Luna – mais je n'abandonnerai pas Hermione et son enfant ! Je n'abandonnerai pas mon amie… Elle est ma sœur, Harry…

Drago était soufflé. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé à un quelconque soutien de la part de Weasley. Il l'imaginait trop faible et influençable pour oser contredire Sa Majesté Potter !

Comme si les pensées du blond s'étaient frayées un chemin dans l'esprit de Harry, ce dernier quitta précipitamment la pièce en claquant la porte avec une telle violence que la vaisselle qui se trouvait sur les étagères, déjà ébréchée, trembla dangereusement jusqu'à s'entrechoquer, et ce plusieurs seconde encore après la sortie du jeune homme.

- Harry ! s'écria aussitôt Ginny en s'élançant derrière son fiancé.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce. Cependant, personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole.

Las de cette attente dérangeante, Drago finit par se racler bruyamment la gorge et commença :

- Bien. Nous serons donc quatre pour délivrer Granger et son mouflet.

- Malefoy…

- Sachant que dans Poudlard, je ne pourrai pas agir franchement sans risquer ma couverture, continua t-il en feignant d'ignorer le visage cramoisi du rouquin. Décidemment, Weasley était très drôle lorsqu'il s'énervait !

- Evidemment, maugréa Remus.

- C'est trop peu, ajouta aussitôt Tonks d'un air contrarié.

- Ça, je le sais… C'est pourquoi nous devons retrouver Severus. Le visage de Drago était plus grave que jamais.

- Rogue ! Mais il est mort ! Enfin, s'il était toujours en vie, nous le saurions… répliqua promptement Ron.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine Ron… Quelqu'un les a tous enterrés et il n'y avait aucune croix à son nom… D'ailleurs, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous pensions bien qu'Hermione n'avait pas survécu…

- Il ne faut jamais oublier de croire au merveilleux, ajouta Luna. Ses yeux rêveurs semblaient sourire, et Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait encore jamais rien vu d'aussi doux.

Ron se mit à faire les cent pas, puis se planta devant le blond.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea t-il d'une voix sèche, tirant brutalement Drago de sa contemplation. Tu n'as jamais aimé Hermione… Je pourrais même ajouter que tu la détestais ! Alors, pourquoi cette soudaine obstination à vouloir la sauver ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il à contrecœur.

ooOoOoOoo

Elle avait tellement pleuré ces dernières semaines qu'il lui semblait que son corps n'était plus capable de créer les précieuses larmes, celles qui avaient le pouvoir salvateur, si ce n'était d'apaiser complètement son chagrin, de l'anesthésier en partie.

Son fils venait juste d'avoir cinq mois et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois semaines, depuis le jour où Percy l'avait cruellement arraché à son sein, faisant fi de ses pleurs et de ses supplications.

A moitié allongée sur un des canapés du salon, le visage enfoui entre les coussins de velours rouges, Hermione laissait courir ses doigts sur la douce matière qui lui rappelait les joues si tendres de son fils, redessinant à l'infini les contours arrondis de son petit visage.

Ses sanglots secs étaient si douloureux qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Percy venait d'entrer dans la salle Gryffondor et qu'il se tenait à quelques pas à peine du canapé sur lequel elle laissait sa souffrance s'exprimer librement.

- Bonjour Hermione.

La jeune femme se redressa à demi et se tourna vers lui, mais ne le salua pas.

- J'ai demandé aux elfes de nous apporter le repas, continua t-il en se dirigeant vers une lourde table de bois sombre aux larges pieds noueux, et sur laquelle reposaient maintenant deux couverts qui se faisaient face. Je t'en prie, viens me rejoindre.

Elle se redressa complètement et s'assit sur le canapé, le fixant de ses yeux vides et tristes, rougis par les pleurs.

- Viens, j'ai dit, répéta t-il un peu plus rudement cette fois-ci.

Hermione savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas à table, alors, elle se leva et se dirigea toute chancelante jusqu'à la chaise qu'il lui présentait avec politesse. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait résisté, il avait empoigné son bras et l'avait trainée de force derrière lui.

Il claqua des doigts et un copieux repas apparut sur la nappe incarna rebrodée de fils d'or, couleurs de leur ancienne maison. Percy les servit tous deux et commença à manger, lui jetant par moments de rapides coups d'œil entre deux bouchées.

Le voir mastiquer tranquillement sa nourriture face à elle lui coupait toute envie de poursuivre son repas.

Pendant les deux mois de captivité qui avait précédés son accouchement, elle s'était forcée à manger, pour le bébé, ignorant les hauts le cœur qui lui soulevaient l'estomac à voir ce monstre déguster son repas face à elle. Puis, lorsque son fils était né, elle s'était obligée à manger afin de garder suffisamment de forces pour le nourrir. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, maintenant que ce monstre lui avait enlevé son bébé, son ange, sa dernière étincelle de joie, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de faire des efforts. Elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien, d'ailleurs.

- Mange, Hermione.

- Non… répondit-elle faiblement, les yeux perdus dans son assiette.

- Tu dois manger, continua t-il en la fixant de façon plus soutenue.

- Et pourquoi ? répliqua t-elle avec cynisme dans un regain d'énergie. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de manger !

- Si tu veux vivre… répondit-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée, tant son changement d'attitude le surprit. En quelques secondes, elle était passée de plusieurs semaines d'abattement à une colère qu'il jugea inquiétante. Dangereuse, même.

- Vivre ? Tu as l'impression que je suis vivante ? s'écria t-elle le regard plein de fièvre. Elle se leva, les poings serrés le long du corps, toute tremblante.

A son mouvement, Percy s'écarta légèrement de la table et sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

- Assied-toi et mange. Je te l'ordonne, s'écria t-il avec courroux, les lèvres pincées.

- Tu ne m'ordonneras rien Percy ! s'énerva t-elle de plus belle en arrachant la nappe de la table. Rien, tu entends ! Rien du tout !

Le bruit de la vaisselle qui s'écrasa violemment sur le sol en se cassant en mille morceaux ne parvint pas à couvrir les cris presque hystériques d'Hermione et les hurlements de Percy pour la maîtriser.

- Ne bouge pas ou je t'enferme dans ta chambre pour le reste de la semaine.

Un rire dément sortit de la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Enferme-moi si tu veux ! Ou tue-moi si tu en as le courage ! Je suis déjà à moitié morte de toute façon ! continua t-elle en se saisissant d'un couteau qui n'était pas tombé de la table.

- Lâche ça immédiatement Hermione !

La peur s'empara soudainement de lui. Elle allait retourner le couteau contre elle. Bien sûr, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle ne blesserait personne avec ça. Il avait enchanté chaque objet susceptible de devenir une arme, pour qu'au premier contact avec la peau, il se ramollisse, un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une lame en caoutchouc. Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était de savoir qu'elle était capable de ce geste, qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre et qu'il… qu'il…

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme, et, dans le but d'éloigner le couteau de son corps, tira sur son poignet, rapprochant par là même et sans vraiment s'en rende compte l'arme improvisée vers sa propre poitrine. Lorsqu'il vit la pointe se courber contre l'épais tissu de sa robe, la rage s'empara de lui. La garce avait essayé de le tuer ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ! Sa poigne se resserra d'avantage autour du frêle poignet d'Hermione, alors qu'il la secouait à lui déboiter l'épaule.

Il n'arrêtait plus de la secouer et les gémissements qu'elle poussait ne semblaient pas le sortir de sa colère. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, ses articulations craquaient, et la peau de son poignet la brûlait terriblement. Sa tête tournait et tournait. Puis, alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle était prête à perdre connaissance, la main de Percy s'abattit violemment contre sa mâchoire, la faisant s'écrouler sur la pierre dure et froide du salon.

En tombant, son crâne avait heurté brutalement le sol, laissant dans sa bouche un goût âcre et métallique, particulièrement désagréable. Le goût de son sang.

Elle voulut se redresser, mais sentit sa tête vaciller tandis que des points de lumière troublaient étrangement sa vision. Elle plissa les yeux pour chasser les étoiles, mais sa tête tourna de plus belle. Et puis plus rien. Plus rien… Hermione était retombée mollement contre le sol, un sang rouge et épais s'écoulant d'entre ses lèvres tuméfiées.

Percy mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'Hermione s'était évanouie, hypnotisé par le mouvement aérien, presque gracieux, de la chute de son corps gracile sur le sol. Puis, il vit le sang couler le long de sa mâchoire, maculant la blancheur nacrée de sa peau. Ce sang qui se répandait maintenant sur le sol. Le sang d'Hermione.

Merlin, qu'avait-il fait !

ooOoOoOoo

- Rogue serait en Roumanie…

Profondément installé dans un fauteuil de style victorien face à Weasley, Drago observait sa propre représentation sur la tapisserie retraçant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, et qui ornait la presque totalité des murs de la bibliothèque.

- D'après mon frère Charlie.

- Et tu n'as pas tenté de le retrouver ? demanda t-il d'une voix neutre.

Ron, ne prit pas cette question pour un reproche et continua sur le ton de la discussion :

- Je ne suis parti que deux jours, le temps de rencontrer les chefs de quatre communautés résistantes de Roumanie. Nous avons eu peu de temps en dehors des réunions, mais Charlie s'est renseigné et…

- Et… quoi ?

- C'est étrange en fait, continua Ron.

- Bon sang, crache le morceau la belette !

Ron se renfrogna, marmonnant des paroles presque incompréhensibles entre ses dents. Il sembla néanmoins à Drago distinguer les doux mots de « fouine » et encore « arrogant ».

- C'est bon Weasley… souffla t-il dans un semblant d'excuse en lui cachant son amusement.

- Ouais… Enfin, plusieurs sorciers que Charlie a pu rencontrer disent avoir aperçu un homme qui correspondrait à la description de Rogue dans différents villages sorciers de Roumanie, mais aussi en Moldavie. Un marchand d'ingrédients rares prétend même lui avoir acheté plusieurs potions dans le sud de l'Ukraine…

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre plus fort. Severus était en vie ! Son parrain, celui à qui il s'était toujours confié, celui qui avait risqué sa propre vie pour le protéger de la folie de son père, était en vie !

Il ne servait à rien de chercher à cacher l'excitation qui s'était emparée de lui en apprenant cette bonne nouvelle. Debout, il arpentait la pièce de long en large, faisant rouler nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts, élaborant déjà des plans pour retrouver son parrain. Voyant que le rouquin n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, Drago se planta face à lui, transperçant le jeune homme de l'acier gris de ses yeux.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai la vague impression que tu n'es pas vraiment satisfait de cette nouvelle ? Je sais que tu déteste Rogue, ajouta t-il la gorge serrée – et il sembla à Ron que Drago était malheureux de cette constatation – mais c'est notre meilleure chance de retrouver ta chère Granger !

- Rogue, rectifia Ron. C'est une Rogue maintenant. Et je ne suis plus à Poudlard Malefoy ! J'ai évolué depuis… Hermione est heureuse avec Rogue, et lui est… différent… Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire agréable, mais en tout cas, il l'aime…

- Dans ce cas, ton attitude est plus qu'étrange.

- Le marchand ukrainien… continua Ron avec embarras, eh bien… il a dit que Rogue était accompagné d'une jeune femme qui aurait pu être sa fille. Sauf que leur comportement ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un père et une fille…

- Ce n'était peut-être pas lui, répondit alors Drago.

- Non. La description correspond tout à fait.

- J'irai en Roumanie. Le visage de Drago était crispé, fatigué.

Alors que Ron observait les traits tendus du blond, un sentiment étrange le percuta de plein fouet. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il était en train de s'inquiéter pour son ancien ennemi ! Il était en train de culpabiliser pour tous les risques que le jeune homme prenait seul pour l'Ordre, pour sa vie qu'il risquait chaque jour, bien plus qu'eux tous… Et soudain, au-delà de l'attachement, de l'admiration, du lien qui unissait le Serpentard à son ainé, Ron comprit l'acharnement de Drago à retrouver Rogue.

- Comment ? demanda t-il alors, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il ne te laissera pas t'éloigner trop longtemps des rangs…

- Je me débrouillerai, répondit le blond en fixant Ron d'un air intrigué. Je me porterai volontaire pour les missions en Europe de l'est.

- Ouais… N'empêche que ça reste dangereux…

- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien la belette, je pourrais presque croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! ironisa Malefoy en guise de au revoir, sa frêle silhouette se fondant déjà à l'obscurité du couloir…

ooOoOoOoo

Ce fut le froid qui le tira du sommeil. Un froid humide, qui avait imprégné jusqu'à son épais pourpoint. Le feu était mort depuis longtemps, et il ne restait plus au fond de l'âtre que quelques braises à peines rougeoyantes qui éclairaient le mur décrépi d'un halo singulier, presque étrange.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Au dessus de la cheminée, la pendule, dont le léger tintement indiqua un nouveau quart d'heure, répondit à sa question muette. 3H45.

Il était assis sur un vieux fauteuil, en plein milieu de la nuit, et ne se souvenait même plus de s'y être endormi. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose qui concernait sa soirée de la veille, comme s'il avait subi un sortilège d'oubliette !

Ses membres entiers fourmillaient, sa bouche était affreusement pâteuse, et il avait l'impression que son crâne allait imploser d'un instant à l'autre. Merlin… Se masser les tempes… Chasser la douleur… Même le simple geste de déplacer sa main de sa cuisse vers sa tempe lui parut impossible. Elle lui semblait peser des tonnes ! Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à la lever, mais cette dernière ne termina pas sa course, retombant lourdement sur son abdomen.

Le contact de sa main glacée sur son ventre découvert lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La sensation fut si désagréable qu'il reprit immédiatement conscience. Une conscience brutale.

D'effroi, Severus haleta. Merlin ! Le bas de son pourpoint était déboutonné, sa chemise n'était plus dans son pantalon et son pantalon… son pantalon était ouvert et légèrement baissé sur ses cuisses. Severus ferma les paupières.

Qu'avait-il fait ! Qu'avait-il fait, par tous les diables ! Il avait bu, bien trop bu, et…

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de la sorte ! Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose avec elle, cette fille qui lui inspirait tant de ressentiment, tant de haine, tant de colère ! Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose avec elle qui, malgré tout le dégoût que sa simple vue suscitait en lui, n'était qu'une gamine à moitié paumée !

Oui, une gamine à moitié paumée par sa faute.

Son entière faute.

Il avait eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir depuis qu'il avait quitté les îles britanniques. Depuis qu'Hermione l'avait quitté…

Par sa faute.

Il avait tant de raisons de s'en vouloir.

Il avait fait tant d'erreurs. Des erreurs qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner.

La première de ses erreurs, et non des moindres, avait été de suivre Ted dans sa folie lorsque ce dernier avait choisi sa propre fille comme gardien du secret de Searing Moor. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer les dangers d'un tel choix, mais avait fini par se plier à la décision du maître de maison. Oui, il avait eu le tord de ne pas insister suffisamment. Seulement, lui et Hermione devaient tellement aux Tonks… Il avait donc étouffé ses inquiétudes et multiplié les sorts de protection autour de sa propre demeure...

Mais là encore il s'était trompé ! Au lieu de garder un œil sur la jeune fille qui préservait un si lourd secret, il s'était concentré sur la guerre, sur ses potions, sur sa vie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé devenir aussi merveilleuse, sur son enfant qui allait bientôt naître. Merlin…

Oui, s'il avait surveillé d'avantage la jeune fille, il n'aurait pas manqué ses petites manipulations pour semer la discorde dans son couple. Dire qu'il avait accusé Hermione de se surmener, de ne pas faire attention à elle et au bébé ! Dire qu'il s'était même emporté contre elle ! Merlin… C'était un cauchemar ! Il avait fait du mal à sa femme et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire pardon.

Hermione… sa femme… et dire qu'elle n'était plus là… Sa tête, qu'il tenait en coupe entre ses mains, lui faisait si mal… Une douleur indescriptible. Une douleur qui finirait par le rendre fou. Fou…

Hermione, sa douce, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Un sanglot étouffé mourut au fond de sa gorge. Il se sentait si misérable. Si las.

Si seulement il avait su se montrer plus attentif ! Alors peut-être aurait-il évité sa dernière erreur, la plus grave : sous estimer la nature des sentiments de Gabrielle à son égard. La façon dont elle avait réagi ce soir là sur le haut de la falaise l'avait réellement déstabilisé. Lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, il avait mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et de la repousser. Et après… Il ne l'avait pas immédiatement prise au sérieux. Ni sa douleur, ni sa détresse, encore moins sa vexation. Son manque de jugement et de réactivité avait créé leur perte à tous ce soir là. Par sa faute.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il releva péniblement la tête et balaya les lieux d'un rapide regard. Une bouteille de whisky vide avait roulé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Oui, il avait bu bien plus que de raison. Il s'était enivré jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pour oublier. Pour ne pas oublier. Il ne savait plus.

Mais l'alcool avait réclamé son dû. L'ivresse. Elle lui avait fait baisser sa garde, avait anéanti sa volonté, avait muselé sa conscience. Et il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Pas assez fort.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pu la regarder. Parcequ'elle n'était pas Hermione. Parcequ'elle le dégoûtait, mais surtout parcequ'elle le faisait se sentir sale. Lâche. Sordide. Méprisable.

Alors, il avait porté le goulot jusqu'à ses lèvres et avait bu, imaginant que c'était elle, sa femme, qui le caressait. Imaginant sa bouche et ses lèvres, ses mains sur lui. Son plaisir avait été si fort, alors. Tellement différent de ce pâle assouvissement de sa chair qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la brume avait commencé à se dissiper. Alors, il avait juste souhaité en finir, se libérer de cette douloureuse tension le plus rapidement possible, mourir l'espace d'un instant.

Demain, avant de quitter la ville, il parlerait à Gabrielle.

Il n'avait que trop tardé. Il aurait dû le faire la première fois au lieu d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé. Cette fois, il lui dirait que rien ne se passerait plus jamais entre eux. Qu'il ne le voulait pas, qu'il ne le voulait plus. Plus jamais.

* * *

_*** Per fas et nefas est une locution latine qui signifie "par le juste et l'injuste", c'est à dire quelque soit la voie...**_

_**Ne pas taper !!! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de l'attitude de Severus ?... ça me trottait dans la tête depuis le début de cette fic ! Je voulais vraiment qu'il touche le fond du gouffre... et là, je crois que c'est fait ! En tout cas, votre avis sur la question m'intéresse...**_

_**BIZ et à bientôt^^**_

_**khalie**_


	10. Sommeil noir

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je suis consciente d'avoir tardé sur l'écriture de ce chapitre... mais ne vous inquiétez-pas, en aucun je n'abandonne cette fic ! **_

_**Un grand merci à Morrigane, Elena (merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements... Je pense que la plupart de tes questions devraient trouver réponse dans ce chapitre...), Cixy, Alatariel Melawen et Eileen19.**_

_**Merci également à tous les lecteurs qui continuent à suivre cette histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : SOMMEIL NOIR**

_Un grand sommeil noir_

_Tombe sur ma vie :_

_Dormez, tout espoir,_

_Dormez, toute envie !_

_Je ne vois plus rien,_

_Je perds la mémoire_

_Du mal et du bien…_

_O la triste histoire !_

_Je suis un berceau_

_Qu'une main balance_

_Au creux d'un caveau :_

_Silence, silence !_

_Extrait de__ Sagesse__ de P. Verlaine_

ooOoOoOoo

- Incapable ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas faire de bruit !

- Faire de bruit ! Faire de bruit ! Je ne fais pas de bruit, moi Monsieur ! s'offusqua une voix de soprano. Mais si vous pensez mieux faire, je vous en prie, venez-donc vous-même fermer cette porte !

Il en avait plus que marre de cette grosse bonne femme qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne se permette une remarque désobligeante et n'était même pas capable de bien réaliser ce pourquoi elle était dans ce tableau !

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Oubliez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ? Je pourrais vous faire décrocher et ranger aux oubliettes tout comme cet imbécile de Catogan, menaça Percy, les lèvres pincées de colère. Vous êtes ici parceque je le tolère encore !

- Oh ! La grosse dame réprima un frisson tout en se couvrant précipitamment la bouche.

Incapable ! Tout comme cette idiote de médicomage ! Elle venait de passer près d'une demi-heure à ausculter Hermione sans aucune amélioration notoire de son état de santé.

Deux semaines qu'elle était dans le coma ! Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux ! Il lui avait pourtant administré toutes les potions que la médicomage avait prescrites et les elfes appliquaient chaque jour un onguent sur ses contusions. D'ailleurs, physiquement, les conséquences de sa chute n'y paraissaient presque plus.

Percy se détourna de la grosse dame qui l'observait d'un regard noir et rejoignit le lit sur lequel Hermione reposait.

Le jour avait disparu au profit des chandelles et du feu qui rougeoyait dans l'immense cheminée, apportant une douce lueur à la salle commune de Gryffondor. La danse des flammes créait un jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur le visage de la jeune femme qui lui parut soudain plus animé, presque vivant. D'un geste lent, il approcha une main fébrile de sa joue et caressa sa peau. Elle était douce et veloutée. Chaude.

Chaude, et pourtant…

Pourtant, elle était presque morte ! Son esprit ne voulait plus reprendre possession de son corps ! _Elle ne veut pas revenir et même si elle le voulait, sa magie est bien trop faible pour qu'elle puisse seulement y parvenir. _Une simple chute n'avait pas pu causer autant de dégâts. C'était ridicule ! Hermione ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas elle !

_J'en ai bien peur, Monsieur Weasley…La douleur parfois_… Il avait juste voulu qu'il se taise, qu'il se taise ce vieux médicomage à moitié sénile !

… _La perte d'un mari, puis d'un enfant… _Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tu ! Ses paroles lui avaient rongé les veines ! Ses paroles avaient été mille fois pires que du poison !

Alors, il lui avait agrippé le cou de ses mains nues et avait serré. Fort. Jusqu'à ce que sa trachée comprimée ne puisse plus aspirer le moindre souffle d'air et que ses yeux injectés de sang finissent par se révulser. Il l'avait tué presque de sang froid. Pour qu'il se taise. Pour qu'il ne lui dise pas encore une fois qu'Hermione préférait mourir plutôt que…

Plutôt que quoi ? Penser à ça le faisait se sentir mal. Son cœur qui battait plus fort que d'habitude. Ce fourmillement de ses membres. Cette sensation de vertige. Ce vide. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

Oui, il avait tout fait pour éviter qu'Hermione ne souffre trop. Il avait obtenu du Lord de la garder à ses côtés jusqu'à son accouchement, puis quelques mois encore, le temps que le nourrisson puisse se passer de sa mère. Une mort prématurée aurait été fâcheuse… Et tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux, si bien que dans deux mois, le Maître pourrait enfin accomplir la prophétie…

Lorsqu'il lui avait remis l'enfant, Percy avait craint que Voldemort ne lui ordonne de se débarrasser d'elle. Et il l'avait fait. Mais Percy avait osé, créant stupeur et tremblements* au sein du premier cercle. Oui, il avait osé demander au Maître la faveur de garder en vie la sang de bourbe. Pour son usage personnel, avait-il cru bon d'ajouter. Et contre toute attente, le Maître avait accepté.

Mais le Maître avait eu beau faire preuve d'une grande clémence à son égard, il ne pardonnerait pas sa faiblesse de le voir agenouillé au chevet de la meilleure amie de Potter, au chevet de la femme de ce traitre de Rogue ! Il le punirait de s'abaisser de la sorte pour elle.

Car il était bel et bien agenouillé à ses côtés. Le visage grave et crispé. Les mains tremblantes.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle n'était qu'Hermione, cette petite fille quelconque et ennuyeuse qui ne se séparait jamais de ses livres !

Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée au Maître ! _Parcequ'elle est la clé de la prophétie…_

Une enfant de moldus ne pouvait pas engendrer un être dont le destin était lié à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait engendrer un tel être… Potter n'était-il pas le fruit d'une sang de bourbe et d'un sorcier ?_

Peut-être, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cette prophétie pour assurer sa domination sur le monde sorcier. Il était déjà le sorcier le puissant de son temps, le Maître incontesté. _Mais toi, tu avais besoin d'elle pour prendre place auprès du Maître. Tu avais besoin d'elle pour devenir ce que tu es._

Oui, il l'avait sacrifiée pour se faire remarquer du Maître et compter parmi les Mangemorts du premier cercle ! Il avait sacrifié Hermione. Une jeune femme qu'il avait connue petite fille et qu'il avait appréciée. Mais qu'avait-il fait ! Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait !

ooOoOoOoo

Tout était gris et vaporeux. Le sol et le ciel se confondaient, semblaient se rejoindre pour ne former qu'une seule et même surface.

Elle avait cette impression désagréable de devoir avancer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et elle détestait ne pas savoir.

ooOoOoOoo

Plus que la lumière blanche de ce matin neigeux, ce fut le froid qui tira Gabrielle de son sommeil. Un froid cinglant.

Elle ne se souvenait plus être venue se coucher, mais le fait était qu'elle était bel et bien dans son lit, au dessus des couvertures et serrant son édredon entre ses bras trop maigres. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle portait encore sa robe de la veille ainsi que ses bottines.

Tout en enroulant la couverture sur ses épaules, la jeune fille se leva et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une petite pièce faisant office de salon. Là, assis sur un des fauteuils, le Maître des potions l'observait d'un regard vide.

La soirée de la veille lui revint aussitôt en mémoire, brûlante et douloureuse.

Elle lui avait donné du plaisir et il avait joui en elle. Ce souvenir là était parfaitement ancré dans sa mémoire. Son souffle rauque. Sa peau si blanche. La fine ligne de poils noirs qui filait vers son bas ventre. Son sexe raide et gonflé dans sa bouche. Son goût fort et musqué. Ces images là ne partiraient jamais de sa tête.

Elle avait ensuite cru que, peut-être, il l'attirerait à lui, qu'il la serrerait tout contre lui, qu'il lui ferait l'amour. Elle avait cru que, peut-être, cette fois serait différente des autres fois.

Mais rien n'avait changé. Son visage tourné. Ses yeux fermés pour ne pas la voir. Son contact qu'il évitait. Cette odeur d'alcool. Cette délivrance silencieuse qui n'avait rien de comparable avec cette volupté qu'elle avait aperçue derrière le carreau d'un petit cottage, par une nuit de tempête. Non, rien n'avait changé.

A ses yeux, elle était toujours ce monstre qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de beaucoup d'autres. Elle était cette trainée qui se mettait à genoux face à lui, totalement dépourvue d'amour propre. Elle était cette folle plus que pathétique, capable de s'humilier pour lui. Lui qui la méprisait.

ooOoOoOoo

La neige tombait en continu depuis plus de trois jours maintenant. Elle formait un épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait la campagne et les sous bois, faisant ployer de son poids les larges branches des sapins. La piste, presque entièrement ensevelie sous les congères, rendait sa progression difficile, sinon dangereuse.

La température avait dû fortement descendre avec la nuit car il ne sentait presque plus le bout de ses orteils engourdis. La neige crissait sous la semelle de ses bottes qui ne parvenaient plus à protéger ses pieds de l'humidité. Foutu pays !

Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait rencontré que quelques villages perdus au milieu d'immenses forêts de conifères. Si ces vallées ne lui paraissaient guère hospitalières, que dire de ces montagnes de roche noire aux versants abrupts et aux pics escarpés qui dominaient le paysage de toute leur hauteur ?

Les rares habitants qu'il avait croisés dans ces villages ne s'étaient pas avérés d'une grande aide pour ses recherches. Les paysans ne devaient pas voir beaucoup d'étrangers dans ces contrées retirées, car sa venue s'était presque chaque fois accompagnée de portes et de volets refermés à la hâte. Un mage ermite qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt lui avait cependant raconté qu'un sorcier, un étranger qui avait le même accent que lui, avait prit auberge au _Magyar Noir_.

Pour l'heure, il lui fallait rejoindre cet endroit, et vite s'il ne voulait pas mourir de froid. Encore quelques lieues, si ses calculs étaient bons.

Il ne savait si cela était dû à la fatigue ou à ce pays maudit, mais il lui semblait que le vent transportait avec lui l'écho lointain de hurlements. Très certainement des loups garous. Ils étaient cohorte dans cette région montagneuse du centre de l'Europe.

La vision de corps à moitié déchiquetés, d'enfants terrorisés, de chasses sanguinaires menées par le redoutable Greyback lui revint brièvement à l'esprit. Un frisson parcourut son échine en pensant à la rage qui animait ces monstres les soirs de pleine lune. Le ciel sombre et chargé ne lui permettait pas de distinguer l'astre de nuit, mais son instinct lui dictait de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps au fin fond des bois.

Drago pressa le pas, ignorant la soudaine bourrasque qui venait de rabattre sa capuche sur ses épaules. Ses doigts, gourds malgré son épaisse cape de laine qui enveloppait son corps, se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette, et le sort de réchauffement qu'il se lança décrispa quelque peu ses muscles douloureux. L'effet du sortilège ne durerait pas longtemps, alors mieux valait-il ne pas trainer dans cet endroit sinistre.

Il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à se retrouver face à un petit bosquet. Ici, la végétation lui semblait moins étouffante, moins haute, la forme des arbres plus distincte. Mais il n'y avait plus de chemin. D'un sort informulé, il écarta les broussailles et s'engagea dans ce passage végétal…

ooOoOoOoo

- Il ne faut plus…

- Je sais, le coupa t-elle d'un murmure. Je sais…

- Non, vous ne savez pas, répondit-il d'une voix triste.

Gabrielle avait compris ce que Severus avait l'intention de lui dire avant même que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche. Elle avait compris en le voyant assis dans ce fauteuil. Elle avait compris à son seul regard.

D'habitude, lorsque cela arrivait entre eux, il prenait soin de ne pas se montrer. Il partait dans la montagne pendant des heures, des jours parfois avant de revenir, puis s'enfermait pour concocter des potions avec les plantes qu'il avait cueillies. Oui, d'habitude, il l'évitait pour ne pas l'affronter.

Or ce matin, il l'attendait. Finalement, rien n'était comme d'habitude. Un petit ricanement nerveux sortit de sa gorge malgré elle.

- Ce qui s'est passé… n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Sachez que cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Arrêtez, demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'était une erreur, une grave erreur de jugement, de notre part à tous les deux.

- Arrêtez…

Elle savait, mais ne voulait pas l'entendre dire. Les mots lui faisaient trop mal. Qu'il la rejette une seconde fois lui faisait trop mal. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire ça pour qu'elle comprenne.

- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Vous devez suivre votre propre route, faire votre vie. Vous n'avez rien à attendre de moi, continua t-il gravement.

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie… arrêtez, le supplia t-elle en sanglotant.

- Je connais un village sûr dans le nord de l'Europe. J'ai fait quelques potions… Je vous donnerai de quoi vous établir…

- Non ! Non ! hurla t-elle en suffoquant, le visage baigné de larmes. Vous ne pouvez pas me chasser ! Tu ne peux pas ! Pas après ce que j'ai accepté pour toi ! Pas après ça…

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure qui le fit frémir. Qu'avait-il pu se passer qui la mette dans un tel état ? Il avait vu le désespoir et la colère au fond de ses yeux alors qu'elle le suppliait, mais ces émotions semblaient disparaitre au profit d'un vide qui le terrorisait.

- Sachez que je regrette…

- Non ! Pas après ça !

On aurait dit qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus, comme bloquée dans ses propres souvenirs. Elle se balançait légèrement de gauche à droite en pleurant. Severus se leva et empoigna la jeune fille pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

- Pas après quoi ! hurla t-il à son tour.

- Pas après ça…

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa vers Gabrielle en murmurant le seul sort qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Il crut être foudroyé par l'intensité des sensations qui l'assaillirent. Ses sensations à elle. Ses souvenirs qu'il revivait avec elle. Il reconnut les premières images pour compter également parmi ses propres souvenirs.

_Il venait de quitter Searing Moor, mort à l'intérieur, laissant Gabrielle derrière lui. _

_- Comment feriez-vous sinon pour enterrer tous ces morts ! _

_- Je…_

_- Ce sont les vôtres._

_Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Ses morts…_ _Ils lui avaient fait confiance et ils étaient morts. Par sa faute. Par sa bêtise. Par son égoïsme. Par sa fierté._

_Elle creusait sa propre tombe, car aujourd'hui, elle aussi était morte. Du moins, elle aurait mérité de l'être. _

_Au loin, éclairée d'une aurore rougeoyante, une silhouette éthérée disparaissait… La sienne. _

_Un autre lieu. Quelque part en Europe. Gabrielle l'y avait suivi. _

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce moment. A vrai dire il n'avait plus beaucoup de souvenirs des jours qui avaient suivis son départ.

_Ils étaient dans une chambre miteuse. Elle le regardait boire. Elle souffrait de le voir comme ça. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, pour qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était, celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait détruit._

_Plus tard dans la nuit. Il venait de se réveiller, haletant, la faisant sursauter. Elle s'était approchée du petit lit qu'il occupait, anxieuse. _

Ça non plus il ne s'en souvenait pas.

_- Viens, je t'attendais…_

_Il sentait son cœur battre comme s'il s'agissait du sien alors qu'il l'attirait à lui. Il la déshabillait, caressait son corps, baisait ses lèvres jusqu'à plus soif. _

La stupeur le frappa de plein fouet. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il ne voulait pas en voir plus, c'était bien suffisant. Mais les émotions de Gabrielle étaient telles qu'il n'arriva pas à se soustraire à son esprit. Il se retrouva à nouveau assailli par ces images qui l'anéantissaient d'avantage encore.

_Elle tremblait d'être dans ses bras à lui, dans sa chaleur, de respirer son odeur. Elle frémissait de sentir ses mains rugueuses se promener sur sa peau, de sentir ses lèvres et sa langue caresser l'aréole et la pointe de son sein, et vacilla presque lorsqu'il la pénétra de ses doigts. La douleur qu'elle tentait d'ignorer. _

_Elle criait maintenant sous ses poussées, toujours plus fortes. Plus que le plaisir, c'était ce sentiment d'exaltation à le savoir en elle. La jouissance d'être possédée par lui. C'était fort à en crever. _

_Elle psalmodiait son nom - Severus, Severus, Severus - à mesure de cette chaleur qui montait en elle._

_- Hermione, comme je t'aime…_

_Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle le serrait toujours dans ses bras. Elle voyait ses yeux noirs qui brillaient d'un feu qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas, sa voix trembler sous l'émotion. Elle le resserra un peu plus fort et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour ne plus l'entendre crier Hermione._

_Elle souffrait de savoir qu'il ne la voyait pas, qu'il faisait l'amour à une morte alors qu'elle, Gabrielle, vivait. Elle souffrait de l'entendre gémir entre ses lèvres. Elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir arrêter ce mensonge, de ne pas réussir à le repousser. Et plus que tout, elle souffrait de tout ce plaisir, ce plaisir qui enflammait sa chair et son ventre, ce plaisir qui anesthésiait sa conscience…_

_Elle pleurait encore alors que lui s'était endormi, ignorant tout de sa honte et de sa peine, ignorant tout de son amour et de ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour lui._

Severus suffoquait. Se voir crier le nom de sa femme avait été trop fort pour lui. Se voir faire l'amour à sa femme avait été un supplice. Il se sentit glisser jusqu'à ce que ses genoux rencontrent le sol, entrainant Gabrielle avec lui.

La jeune fille le regardait de ses yeux baignés de larmes, les pommettes rougies par la honte. Lui aussi avait honte. De ce qu'il avait osé faire. De ce qu'il n'avait pas su arrêter. Sa lâcheté et sa bassesse avaient détruit la gamine. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir utilisée de la sorte.

- Tout doit cesser, murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je le sais, sanglota Gabrielle. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me chasser comme ça. Je n'ai plus personne, plus personne… Je vous en prie, gardez-moi auprès de vous…

- J'ai commis tellement d'erreurs…

- Vous avez peut-être commis des erreurs, mais j'ai profité de votre douleur. J'ai utilisé votre chagrin. Vous n'arriviez pas à oublier Herm…

- Taisez-vous ! lui intima t-il. Ne prononcez-pas son nom.

- Je suis désolée. Mais ne me laissez-pas toute seule… Je ne pourrais pas, je n'y arriverais pas…

ooOoOoOoo

Le moment d'égarement qui avait suivi la découverte de ce lieu étrange avait fini par s'estomper, laissant place à la peur, et Hermione s'était mise à courir désespérément, comme une folle, comme une proie prise au piège, cherchant à échapper à ce continuum impalpable et brumeux. Mais elle ne savait pas où se diriger. Tout se ressemblait ici. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar !

ooOoOoOoo

Ce ne fut pas sans soulagement qu'il aperçut enfin l'auberge, éclairée par la faible lueur qui filtrait de ses carreaux en croisillons. Des bruits de vaisselle, de chaises que l'on trainait sur le sol, ainsi que des éclats de voix lui parvenaient de l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

L'enseigne, accrochée perpendiculairement à la façade par deux chaînes noires et qui représentait un dragon crachant du feu, ailes ouverte, se balançait au rythme des bourrasques de neige en grinçant.

Drago poussa la lourde porte de bois ceinte de quatre pentures en fer forgé et entra dans le vestibule. Après être resté si longtemps sous la neige et le vent glacé, la chaleur des lieux le fit presque vaciller. Il sentait la peau de ses joues lui bruler tandis que ses extrémités reprenaient doucement vie.

Un bref instant, presque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Du moins, les clients de la salle principale ainsi que ceux accoudés au bar jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction.

Il repéra une petite table en bois un peu en retrait à laquelle il prit place. Ce coin était plus sombre que le reste de la salle et bénéficiait d'un bon point de vue sans trop être exposé aux regards indiscrets. Il était peut-être en mission en Europe de l'Est, mais mieux valait-il ne pas trop chatouiller les cornes du diable… Le Lord avait des informateurs un peu partout et il aurait grand peine à expliquer les raisons de sa présence ici…

Il ôta son capuchon et écarta les pans de sa cape qu'il sécha d'un coup de baguette.

- Que puis-je vous servir ? salua un gros sorcier qui portait un tablier.

- Un whisky pur feu.

- Désolé, s'excusa le tavernier en se grattant le crâne, visiblement gêné, mais nous n'avons pas ce genre de breuvages par ici. J'ai du whisky arrangé, du vin de Hongrie, du lait de chèvre, de l'hydromel et de l'hypocras.

- Dans ce cas, apportez-moi du vin.

Le gros homme retourna vers le bar et donna la commande à une sorcière d'âge mûr, maigre, et portant un foulard très coloré sur son chignon. Elle lui donna un pichet et s'affaira de nouveau auprès de l'âtre de la cheminée sur lequel reposait un énorme chaudron. Une louche en remuait le contenu. La douce odeur de viande et de paprika qui se répandait dans l'air flatta ses narines et lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille.

Las et affamé, Drago s'apprêtait à commander un plat de viande au tavernier qui revenait avec le vin, lorsque le but de sa venue se rappela à lui.

- Il paraît qu'on peut me renseigner ici… Je recherche, un étranger de mon pays, un homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs, maigre. C'est un Maître des potions…

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! s'esclaffa aussitôt le sorcier. Vous entendez-ça, continua t-il en se tournant vers les autres tables, cet étranger recherche l'autre déguenillé !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rire aubergiste ? se raidit Drago en sortant sa baguette, le ton hautain de sa voix se détachant d'avantage sous l'affront fait à son parrain.

Comment ce gros sorcier, ce rustre dépourvu de la moindre éducation, pouvait-il se moquer de Severus Rogue ?

- Rien, je vous assure… se défendit l'interpellé, moins hardi sous la menace de la baguette. On vous a bien renseigné étranger. Cet homme passe régulièrement se restaurer ici depuis plusieurs semaines.

Les traits de Drago se détendirent immédiatement à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle. Severus était en vie ! Et en plus, il était bel et bien dans la région. Avec un peu de chance, il ne tarderait pas à le retrouver…

- D'ailleurs, vous avez de la chance, le voici justement qui entre…

Le jeune homme se tourna brusquement vers la porte pour voir Severus s'avancer dans la salle, une jeune fille maigre, aux longs cheveux d'un blond terne et au visage triste, à sa suite. Son cœur rata presque un battement à la vue de cet homme, jadis si fier et imposant, mais qui aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien de comparable avec ce sorcier qu'il avait craint, respecté et admiré pendant des années, peut-être d'avantage encore que son propre père. Ses robes noires étaient élimées et passées, le cuir de ses bottes tanné et craquelé. Il portait une barbe de plusieurs jours et semblait plus négligé que jamais.

Evidemment. Il errait à travers l'Europe depuis des mois, vivant certainement de petits services – surement en préparant des potions – qui devaient juste lui permettre d'assurer sa subsistance. Cette vision de Severus Rogue était véritablement choquante. Incongrue.

- Quand on parle du loup… s'amusa un sorcier au regard malveillant qui était accompagné de deux comparses à l'allure malfamée.

Drago vit la jeune fille se raidir tandis que Severus les ignorait, avançant vers une table libre. Mais au moment où ce dernier dépassa la table des trois hommes, un sort le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant s'effondrer sur le plancher.

- Severus ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria aussitôt la jeune fille, déjà agenouillée aux côtés du Maître des potions, alors que Drago se levait également.

Severus tenta de se relever en grognant mais retomba sur le sol.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Saoul comme un cochon ! T'en veut encore, hein ? ricana l'autre sorcier en faisant mine de lui balancer le contenu de son pichet d'hydromel.

- Non ! Arrêtez ! Espèce de brutes ! La jeune fille le protégeait de son corps en pleurant, serrant sa baguette d'une main tremblante, tandis que les trois hommes riaient de plus belle. Severus, je t'en prie… réagis… reprends-toi… Je t'en prie…

- Finite incantatem. La baguette pointée vers son parrain, le jeune homme mit fin au sortilège.

Puis, d'un mouvement vif, il dirigea sa baguette vers ces sorciers de sac et de corde et les pétrifia sur leur chaise. Un bref soupir, presque un sanglot, brisa le silence de l'auberge. La fille.

Drago plissa les yeux et soutint son regard. Il n'en revenait pas ! C'était la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour ! Ils l'avaient tous crue morte durant l'attaque de Searing Moor ! Elle le regardait, les yeux rougis et encore mouillés de ses pleurs. Comme elle avait changé la jolie petite princesse française ! La pauvreté de cette vie de nomade ne l'avait pas épargnée. Elle paraissait triste, comme vieillie avant l'âge.

- Gabrielle ?

- Oui, je me souviens de toi. Tu étais à Poudlard pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, répondit-elle prudemment tout en aidant Severus à se relever. Tu n'aimais pas beaucoup Harry il me semble…

- C'est exact.

- Lâchez-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, maugréa le Maître des potions à l'attention de Gabrielle tout en l'écartant de lui.

Si la jeune fille tenait visiblement à Severus, Drago constata que ce dernier évitait son contact. Il était évident qu'un homme aussi fier que lui ne supportait pas d'être secouru, mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Son visage exprimait un dégoût qu'il peinait à cacher et le ton de sa voix transpirait de mépris.

- Bonjour Severus, plus qu'heureux de te revoir, entama t-il tout en allant à sa rencontre.

- Retourne d'où tu viens Drago.

Le jeune homme eut un bref mouvement de recul. Son parrain n'était pas homme à témoigner outre mesure ses sentiments, mais il ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à être reçu de cette façon !

- Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, j'ai parcouru l'Europe pour te retrouver, alors, hors de question que je quitte cet endroit. Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop pressé de retrouver le confort de ton manoir… railla le Maître des potions.

- Hermione est vivante.

ooOoOoOoo

Elle avait couru des heures durant avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée et que sa persévérance ne servait à rien…

Je suis morte… c'est ça… je suis sûre que je suis morte… sanglota t-elle en se laissant choir sur le sol cotonneux.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Etait-ce ce que l'on appelait l'au-delà, ou le paradis selon ses convictions religieuses ? Son instinct lui soufflait pourtant que le paradis ne devait pas ressembler à ça, que le paradis devait atténuer toute forme de douleur, réchauffer sa poitrine et apaiser son âme.

Or, à cet instant précis, Hermione avait plus mal que jamais. Son bébé que Percy avait arraché de ses bras… Son fils, sa chair, son sang... Et Severus… Comme elle avait pleuré Severus… _Il est mort. Ce traitre n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Mort tu entends, mort !_ Ces douleurs là étaient bien réelles, elles ! Elles ne faibliraient jamais, jamais.

Non, elle était bien vivante…

Et elle commençait à se souvenir. La colère de Percy.

Des détails lui revenaient en mémoire. Sa propre révolte, puis une dispute et des cris.

L'horreur s'imposa à elle. Le visage déformé de rage du jeune homme, ses coups, une chute, et puis rien… Plus rien.

Non, elle n'était pas morte, elle était dans le coma. C'était la seule explication logique.

Mais… avait-elle vraiment envie de revenir ? Avait-elle vraiment envie de se retrouver prisonnière d'un Mangemort pour le restant de ses jours ? Pourquoi ne pas s'endormir et rejoindre Severus ? Retrouver la chaleur de ses bras ? Pleurer d'aise au son réconfortant de sa voix de velours ? Dormir d'un sommeil profond, noir ?

_Parceque mon bébé… mon bébé… _

Son bébé était encore là, lui. Et il avait besoin d'elle. Plus que jamais. Qu'elle le sauve.

Oui, elle devait sauver son bébé ! Elle mit toute sa volonté, toute sa force pour essayer de revenir. Elle essaya, encore et encore, mais malgré ses efforts, rien n'y fit. Elle était coincée dans cet enfer…

* * *

**_J'aime beaucoup ce poème de Verlaine qui m'a inspiré le titre du chapitre. En y réfléchissant d'avantage, je me suis dit qu'il pouvait s'appliquer à plusieurs personnages de l'histoire..._**

**_* Stupeur et tremblements, encore deux mots chipés à un très bon auteur !_**

**_L'histoire avance un peu et les questions que vous vous posiez commencent à se dévoiler progressivement... Bien sûr, il y aura encore des rebondissements...  
_**

**_Sinon, détestez-vous toujours autant Gabrielle ? La réponse m'intéresse !_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt,_**

**_khalie_**


	11. L'espérance est le songe d'un homme

_**Hello !**_

_**Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui continuent à suivre cette histoire ainsi que les personnes ayant eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. **_

_**Pitchoune-Bella, Elena (Tu trouves les regrets de Percy étranges ? Je crois que tu n'as pas fini d'être intriguée ! Cependant, ce chapitre devrait répondre à certaines de tes interrogations... En fait, Percy est très complexe dans cette histoire, bourré de contradictions... et j'aime en jouer ! Un grand merci pour ta review...), Morrigane, Cissaspae, Cixy, Eileen19 : merci, vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup et me motivent pour la suite ! Je ne vous cache pas que cette histoire est difficile à écrire, tant par sa complexité que par sa noirceur... Voilà pourquoi je chéris chacune de vos reviews...  
**_

_**Pour répondre à la question d'Elena (et d'autres), non, je n'abandonne pas "Ma relative liberté". Je sais ce que je veux écrire et où je souhaite emmener cette histoire mais j'attends le bon moment... Le bon état d'esprit... En tout cas, promis, je continue cette fic !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : L'ESPÉRANCE EST LE SONGE D'UN HOMME ÉVEILLÉ

_Il est un arbre au cimetière  
Poussant en pleine liberté,  
Non planté par un deuil dicté,  
Qui flotte au long d'une humble pierre. _

_Sur cet arbre, été comme hiver,  
Un oiseau vient qui chante clair -  
Sa chanson tristement fidèle.  
Cet arbre et cet oiseau c'est nous :_

_Toi le souvenir, moi l'absence  
Que le temps - qui passe - recense..._  
_Ah, vivre encore à tes genoux !_

- Hermione est vivante.

Drago vit le corps de Severus vaciller, avant que ce dernier n'agrippe le rebord de la table pour ne pas tomber sur le sol. Un coup de massue sur sa tête aurait certainement eu le même effet que cette révélation !

- Comment ! Hermione est… bredouilla Gabrielle dont le visage était soudainement devenu livide. Ce n'est pas possible… Il y avait des cendres… et sa médaille… Nous avons fouillé tout le manoir !

La jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps, ses traits étaient tirés et sa poitrine se soulevait rythmiquement. Drago aurait juré que sa réaction n'était pas due au soulagement de savoir qu'Hermione était sauve. Non, la terreur et l'angoisse se lisaient au fond de ses yeux…

Son parrain, quant à lui, était resté silencieux, le regard dans le vide. Il paraissait absent.

Le choc qu'il subissait en cet instant devait réellement être terrible. Depuis des mois, il croyait qu'Hermione était morte. Peut-être commençait-il seulement à l'accepter… Et lui qui venait lui annoncer que tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier - son mariage, la vie qu'il partageait avec elle, son enfant qui allait naître - n'avait été qu'un long cauchemar !

- Severus… Est-ce que tu m'entends ? questionna t-il avec douceur.

Un sanglot à demi étouffé sortit de la gorge de Gabrielle.

- Je ne comprends pas… tremblota t-elle.

- Hermione… fut tout ce que prononça le Maître des potions.

Drago n'en attendait pas d'avantage. Il était normal que son parrain ait besoin de temps.

- Elle a réussi à sortir du manoir avant que ce dernier ne prenne feu, continua t-il calmement. Je ne connais pas tous les détails avec exactitude, mais je sais qu'elle s'est rendue au Terrier croyant y trouver refuge. Sauf que…

- Sauf que quoi ? demanda abruptement Severus, que l'hésitation du jeune homme semblait avoir sorti de sa torpeur.

- Il faut que tu saches qu'elle est prisonnière des Mangemorts. Weasley… Il l'a trouvée… et amenée au Maître…

Drago vit le corps de Severus se raidir et ses yeux noirs brûler d'un feu dévorant. Il n'avait que très rarement vu autant d'agitation chez cet homme ordinairement sombre.

- Est-ce que… demanda t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Elle n'a pas été torturée ou quoi que se soit de la sorte, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mais… Severus… elle ne va pas bien ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était tombée dans un coma magique et que personne n'avait pu l'en sortir… continua Drago en guettant la réaction du Maître des potions.

- Je ne comprends pas, par tous les diables ! s'énerva ce dernier, attirant sur eux tous les regards de la salle. Depuis quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'évertue t-il à garder en vie ses prisonniers !

En quelques minutes, Drago avait vu une multitude d'émotions se succéder sur le visage de son parrain : l'incompréhension, l'espoir, l'effroi, le soulagement et enfin la confusion. Bien sûr qu'il ne devait pas comprendre…

- Nous devrions parler de tout ça ailleurs, répondit-il en se levant.

- Je ne me bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui arrive à ma femme, siffla t-il dangereusement.

- Elle appartient à Weasley.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il se leva brusquement, sans un mot, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, et se dirigea droit vers la sortie. Gabrielle, qui était restée silencieuse durant tout ce temps, se précipita aussitôt derrière lui.

Il ne devait surtout pas le quitter des yeux ! Severus ne savait rien de la prophétie et beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis son exil. Il ne devait pas le laisser tenter quoique se soit d'inconsidéré. Il déposa quelques gallions sur la table, couvrit ses épaules de sa cape et partit à la suite du couple.

Dehors, la neige tombait toujours aussi fort, mais il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la haute silhouette noire du Maître des potions.

- Severus ! appela t-il avec plus d'assurance qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Avant d'agir, il y encore des choses que tu dois savoir. Ou tu risquerais de mettre des vies en péril.

- Je sais juste que je dois sauver ma femme, répondit-il en détachant chaque syllabe sans même se retourner.

- Et ton fils.

Severus Rogue se figea.

ooOoOoOoo

- Mon Seigneur, salua le Mangemort tout en s'inclinant, son genou gauche reposant sur le sol de la grande salle.

- Lucius, siffla Voldemort. Mon fidèle lieutenant…

- Maître… entama le blond d'un ton grave.

- Tu te permets de me déranger, Lucius. J'ose espérer que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles…

- Je ne sais, Maître…

Le blond réprima un frisson au long sifflement de colère qu'émit Lord Voldemort.

- Et bien parle ! continua ce dernier, une pointe d'agacement teintant sa voix métallique.

- Il s'agit de Weasley, Mon Seigneur, poursuivit le Mangemort tout en gardant la tête inclinée vers le sol. J'ai de bonnes raisons de douter de son allégeance.

- Tu parles d'un de mes fidèles. Tes raisons ont intérêt à être justifiées.

- Elles le sont, Maître.

- Dois-je te rappeler ses mérites ? Il me semble que les tiens remontent à loin, Lucius…

Malefoy osa lever les yeux vers son Maître. Le visage de ce dernier transpirait de cruauté, s'amusant de la crainte que ses mots suscitaient en lui. Il tenta de maîtriser ses émotions et le tremblement soudain de ses lèvres, une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de lui montrer.

- Son attachement à cette fille n'est pas digne d'un Mangemort, rebondit-il presque immédiatement. Fils d'une famille traitre à son sang, voilà ce qu'il est réellement !

Son visage avait presque retrouvé sa noble assurance en crachant l'insulte suprême.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait disposer de la fille comme bon lui semblait. Aurais-tu à redire contre ça, Lucius ?

- Bien sûr que non Mon Seigneur… Mais à ce rythme, nous commenceront à manquer de médicomages… A quoi bon s'acharner pour cette sang de bourbe maintenant que vous avez l'enfant ! Ce ne sont pas les prisonnières qui manquent…

Le visage de Voldemort se crispa alors que sa main décharnée caressait le corps froid et humide de Nagini.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Lucius !

- Évidemment, Mon Seigneur…

ooOoOoOoo

Hermione, sa femme, sa douce, était en vie.

Severus était resté sans voix pendant de longues minutes après que Drago avait prononcé ces mots. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour croire en cette nouvelle, priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se réveiller en pleine nuit le cœur battant et trempé de sueur, en se rendant compte que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Encore une fois.

Mais il n'avait pas rêvé, non. Ce qu'il vivait en cet instant était bien réel. Aussi réel que cette neige incessante qui transperçait ses vêtements.

_Hermione est vivante. _La vague d'émotions qui l'avait assailli avait été si forte qu'il avait dû se retenir à la table pour ne pas défaillir.

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il allait enfin la retrouver. La serrer dans ses bras. Goûter sa douceur et sa chaleur. Sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

Mais, au moment où il s'autorisait enfin à y croire, voilà que Drago lui apprenait qu'Hermione était devenue la chose de ce Weasley. Sa prisonnière. Sa propriété.

Une haine sourde et profonde avait alors envahi son cœur, et, tant que ses jambes seraient capables de le porter, son existence ne se résumerait plus qu'à une chose : délivrer sa femme. Et même si cela impliquait de devoir étrangler Weasley de ses propres mains.

Severus n'avait pas tué depuis qu'il était venu demander le rachat de ses fautes à Dumbledore, pleurant alors la mort de celle qu'il aimait autrefois. Il en avait fait le serment au vieil homme : sa baguette ne tuerait plus. Et jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours su éviter de prendre une vie, usant de ruses et de subterfuges pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était prêt à briser son serment, et même à renoncer au salut de son âme si cela signifiait qu'Hermione soit libérée de ces monstres. Il était prêt à ça pour elle. Il était prêt à tout pour sa femme.

D'ailleurs, il serait déjà loin d'ici si Drago n'avait pas crié cette dernière phrase. _Et ton fils. _

L'émotion de savoir Hermione vivante avait été si vive qu'il en avait presque oublié l'enfant qu'elle portait en son sein. Leur enfant. Son fils. Un simple mot qui avait su le bouleverser au-delà de tout.

Il s'était retourné vers son filleul, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cet instant. Encore éclairé par la lumière qui filtrait des fenêtres de l'auberge, le regard gris acier de Drago avait transpercé le sien. _Et ton fils._

Le sol sous ses pieds n'était plus vraiment stable.

_Et ton fils._ Son cœur s'était mis à battre de plus en plus fort, si fort que l'air qu'il tentait d'aspirer ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons.

Il était père, par Merlin, il était père !

ooOoOoOoo

Un idiot, ça non, Percy n'en était pas un ! Il savait que son comportement envers elle, sa prisonnière, commençait à faire le tour du château. Il l'avait compris à leurs regards, aux chuchotements derrière son dos, mais aussi au dégoût parfois qui se lisait sur leurs visages. Et on ne pouvait faire confiance à un Mangemort… Lui-même n'avait-il pas trahi pour se hisser au plus haut rang ?

- Ce cher Severus a plus de goût que je ne le pensais, finalement.

Percy se figea en apercevant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Lucius Malefoy était dans ses appartements, assis sur un tabouret qui jouxtait le lit sur lequel Hermione était allongée. Du bout de sa baguette, il repoussait derrière l'oreille une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Rogue est mort, répondit sèchement Percy.

- Peut-être bien. Mais qui sait… Il était plus que vivant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, grimaça t-il en jetant un regard oblique vers son bras qui portait encore les stigmates du sortilège cuisant du Maître des potions.

- Que faîtes-vous ici, Malefoy ?

- Ses traits ne sont pas trop disgracieux. Enfin, pour ceux qui aiment ce genre de beauté et qui ne répugnent pas à mélanger leur sang à ceux de son espèce.

Il avait craché ces mots avec dégoût, la mâchoire contractée et les traits déformés par la haine.

- Comment êtes vous entré ici ? insista Percy.

- Mais Rogue n'était qu'un sang mêlé, après tout.

- Sortez !

- Et vous n'êtes pas vraiment mieux, ajouta t-il en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

- Comment osez-vous…

- Après tout, votre famille entière a renié son sang pour suivre Potter, continua t-il d'une voix suave et mesurée.

- Assez ! Cette fille est ma prisonnière et je dispose d'elle comme je l'entends.

- Je n'ai pas à redire contre ça, continua le Mangemort en faisant lentement courir sa baguette de la clavicule à la naissance de la poitrine.

Lorsque Malefoy écarta le fin tissu de la chemise de nuit d'Hermione, Percy serra les dents pour ne pas crier sa rage.

- Ne la touchez pas. Elle est à moi et à moi seul !

- Je ne discute pas les décisions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ironisa le Mangemort. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en vous, Weasley.

La baguette brandie, Percy lui indiqua la sortie gardée par la grosse dame. Mais sa main tremblante ne trompa pas son visiteur, dont le rire haut et clair eut presque raison de ses nerfs.

- Et soyez certain que je vous surveillerai, ponctua t-il alors d'une voix veloutée en se penchant vers le corps inerte d'Hermione.

Les yeux à demi clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, Lucius respira la jeune femme. Sa peau qui frissonnait sous son souffle devenu pressant, ses cheveux déployés sur ses épaules, sa nuque offerte. Comme un prédateur.

Percy fit un pas en sa direction, mais le blond finit par se redresser complètement, un sourire féroce étirant ses lèvres fines avant de quitter prestement ses appartements.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Percy suffoquait. Lucius Malefoy avait pénétré dans ses quartiers à son insu et s'était approché très près d'Hermione. Bien trop près, cela était certain. Ce monstre ne devait plus jamais entrer ici. Encore moins en son absence ! D'ailleurs, sa baguette le lui avait fait comprendre, et il ne devrait rien tenter de sitôt, non ?

- Vous ! hurla alors Percy à l'attention de la grosse dame. Que quelqu'un entre dans cette salle sans que je n'en aie été averti au préalable, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et je vous donne comme simple support pour les apprentis de Maître Aquarelus !

- Mais il avait le mot de passe ! se défendit le portrait d'un air courroucé.

- Peu importe, insista le Mangemort. Je suis le seul à pouvoir pénétrer en ces lieux !

- Le seul, ricana t-elle, visiblement excédée. Je pense que vous oubliez votre maître !

Rouge de colère, Percy pointa sa baguette vers la grosse dame qui agrippa soudainement son cou de ses deux mains. Une suffocation plaintive sortit de sa gorge.

- Arrêtez… souffla-elle d'une voix éraillée. J'étou… Je ne peux plus respirer…

- Je pense que vous avez compris qui est le Maître ici, non ? Ou dois-je maintenir le sort ? demanda t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

Sans lui accorder d'avantage d'attention, Percy se détourna du portrait et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un petit elfe chétif habillé de haillons fit son apparition.

- Que peut faire Dufy pour servir le Maître ? couina la petite créature.

- Je veux que tu restes à son chevet lorsque je ne suis pas là et que tu empêches quiconque tenterait de l'approcher. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement Monsieur. Dufy ne la quittera pas des yeux. Monsieur peut compter sur Dufy.

- Bien. Hors de ma vue maintenant !

L'elfe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis disparut dans un plop sonore, laissant le Mangemort seul avec ses réflexions.

Cependant, Percy ne se méprenait pas. Malgré les précautions prises, le blond ne lâcherait pas aussi aisément l'affaire. Ne lui avait-il pas clairement fait comprendre ? Et ce ne seraient ni sa main tremblante – quelle honte pour un Mangemort de son rang ! - ni sa rage, qui l'aideraient à tenir tête à Malefoy !

Il devait absolument se reprendre et ne pouvait plus laisser ses sentiments transparaître aussi facilement. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts et ces sacrifices pour rien, pour que cet homme vienne détruire ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à bâtir ! Des mois pour casser son image de traitre à son sang, et des mois encore pour siéger à la droite du Maître !

Non, rien ni personne ne se mettrait au travers de son ascension. Ni lui. Et ni elle…

Elle. Hermione. L'instrument de sa réussite.

Elle qui représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait le plus. L'impétuosité, l'effronterie, la fatuité. Et cette honnêteté à la limite de la bêtise.

Elle qui représentait tout ce qu'il convoitait tant… L'intelligence, l'esprit, l'opiniâtreté. Et cette douceur si salvatrice.

Tout ce qu'il avait cherché à fuir pendant des années. Et tout ce dont il ne savait plus se passer aujourd'hui.

ooOoOoOoo

Il était là, assis dans ce vieux fauteuil, incapable de bouger.

- Quelques jours après l'incendie de Searing Moor, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a fait part d'une prophétie qui ferait de lui le sorcier le puissant de tous les temps.

- Encore une prophétie, ricana amèrement le Maître des potions.

- Je n'en connais pas les détails, mais elle évoque un jeune enfant capable d'écraser les dernières résistances de Potter.

- Et pourquoi mon fils ! se révolta le sorcier.

- Je n'en sais rien, admit Drago à regret, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en semble persuadé. Il y a un rituel qui doit se passer au crépuscule de ses sept mois…

Severus ne put réprimer un frisson à l'évocation de ce jour bien trop proche. Il ne restait plus que quelques semaines pour sortir son enfant des griffes de Voldemort. Sans compter ce rituel… Il avait souvent vu le Maître en réaliser, tous plus effroyables les uns que les autres. Une sueur froide coulait maintenant le long de son échine, collant sa robe contre sa peau.

- Quel rituel ? osa t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Il ne nous en a pas fait part. Bien trop suspicieux pour ça…continua le blond, d'avantage pour lui-même.

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- Comment a-t-il eu cette prophétie ?

- Trelawney… C'est Weasley qui a rapporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Severus ferma les yeux et serra les poings contre ses cuisses.

- Merlin tout puissant…

Des années après, voilà que cette femme bouleversait à nouveau son existence. Était-ce écrit ? Était-ce sa destinée de voir les seules personnes ayant jamais compté dans sa vie détruites par des brides de phrases incohérentes ! Comme il la haïssait pour ça… Comme il se haïssait pour ça…

- Et toi… tu as une idée de ce que pourrait être ce rituel ? demanda Drago en baissant les yeux. Je veux dire… tu as côtoyé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant des années... Tu as vu plus de choses que beaucoup d'entre nous…

- Des idées, je n'en ai que trop ! s'exclama vertement Severus, les poings toujours serrés contre ses cuisses.

- Comme…

- Il pourrait le… supprimer, commença t-il, visiblement troublé. S'il le voit comme une menace…

Évoquer la mort de son enfant était une chose horrible, presque inqualifiable. Si douloureusement infâme qu'il n'avait su en prononcer le mot.

- Non… Il n'aurait pas fait tant de cas de sa santé, réfléchit Drago.

- Il pourrait aussi le… sacrifier… pour un filtre ou un sortilège, continua difficilement le Maître des potions. Ou pire… Faire de lui un horcruxe…

Drago leva subitement les yeux vers lui, incapable de cacher son désarroi.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Rien n'est impossible avec _lui_. Je n'en ai que trop souvent fait l'expérience, répondit Severus, amer. Mais je ne lui laisserai pas mon fils et ma femme ! Il ne me les prendra pas !

- Je comprends...

- Tant mieux, car je pars les rejoindre ! s'exclama Severus en se levant du fauteuil.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, sourit tristement le jeune homme. Mais avant toute chose, il faut sortir Granger de son coma. Je crains qu'elle ne tienne plus très longtemps… expliqua t-il dans un murmure. Les filtres, les potions, les enchantements. Tout ce que Weasley a tenté a échoué...

En temps normal, Severus aurait certainement fait remarquer à son filleul que Granger portait son nom depuis qu'il l'avait épousée. Seulement là, il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : sa femme était en train de mourir à petit feu.

- Mais j'ai trouvé ceci dans la réserve de Poudlard, ajouta Drago en tendant un vieux rouleau de parchemin au Maître des potions.

- Le dieu-médecin Diancecht, souffla ce dernier après l'avoir brièvement parcouru, une ferveur toute neuve attisant son regard.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à traduire le sortilège, mais apparemment, il permettrait d'invoquer une banshid… dit-il en cherchant une explication dans le regard de l'homme.

- Une messagère du Mag Meld… _L'autre monde_ des dieux.

- Qui pourrait elle-même te mener à Diancecht, si j'en crois le parchemin. Mais tu devras prouver quelque chose et… je n'ai pas compris la suite. Et cette magie là n'est pas vraiment blanche...

- Le texte est en vieux celtique et certaines runes ont été effacées avec le temps… Je dois voir le professeur Macgonagall, décida Severus qui faisait maintenant les cent pas au travers de la pièce.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était au quartier général de l'Ordre.

- Le temps de rassembler mes effets…

- Et elle ? demanda Drago en tournant la tête vers la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle.

- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ici. Et il lui reste de la famille…

ooOoOoOoo

- Pitié… arrêtez… je vous en prie…

- Regarde la façon dont elle se tortille. Comme de la vermine. C'est plutôt drôle, s'amusa Crabbe.

- Endoloris, cracha Pettigrow.

La femme, dont le corps nu était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de lacérations, se contorsionna de douleur sous la baguette des deux hommes. Percy observait cette scène qui lui paraissait presque irréelle.

- Non… supplia t-elle à nouveau.

- Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! répéta Pettigrow, grisé par la puissance du sort.

Le roux fit quelques pas pour rejoindre l'homme. La main qu'il posa sur l'avant bras de l'animagus fit sursauter ce dernier qui, surpris, suspendit son geste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Weasley ?

- Laisse-la moi. Tu t'es suffisamment amusé, murmura t-il en s'approchant de la prisonnière qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Comme ça, ils raconteraient au Maître de quelle façon il traitait les sang de bourbe et comment il avait _terminé_ celle-ci. Comment elle avait crié et supplié pour qu'il la tue…

Et ils oublieraient le reste. Oui, après une telle démonstration, ils ne penseraient plus à _elle_…

- Pas ça… Pitié…

ooOoOoOoo

Elle était lasse de courir et de ne jamais trouver d'issue.

Ce n'était pas de la fatigue physique. Non, son corps ne la faisait pas souffrir outre mesure, au contraire, et s'en était presque effrayant. Elle ne ressentait aucune faiblesse, aucune douleur…

Mais son esprit… Son esprit était une toute autre histoire ! Elle ne cessait de penser à son bébé, à une façon de réintégrer son corps et de le sauver. Elle avait réfléchi, encore et encore. Avait tourné le problème sous tous les angles et rassemblé tout ce qui lui restait de force. Mais rien n'y faisait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux, elle se retrouvait enveloppée de cette brume éthérée qui n'en finissait pas. Et elle allait finir par en devenir folle !

Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Jamais ! Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Tant que son esprit hurlerait sa douleur. Tant qu'elle se sentirait encore capable de pleurer. Tant que son cœur meurtri continuerait à saigner.

Oui, l'espoir était permis… Percy…

Certainement à jamais, l'âme et le cœur de Percy s'étaient assombris. Mais le jeune homme avait toujours des sentiments au fond de lui. Durant ces mois de captivité, elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de l'observer à ses dépens. Il n'avait surement jamais surpris ses regards furtifs... Et heureusement, car quelle aurait été sa réaction à la savoir témoin de ses démons intérieurs, de cette bataille qu'il se livrait à lui-même ? Il ne cessait de lutter contre ses propres contradictions. N'en était-elle pas la preuve vivante ? Ne le lui avait-il pas prouvé en la protégeant des autres Mangemorts et de son Maître, en dépit de ses convictions ?

Quelque chose en elle, un instinct comme seules les femmes s'en sentent investies parfois, lui disait qu'il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Peut-être finirait-il pas trouver une solution…

Oh, elle ne l'en détestait pas moins ! Il était l'œuvre de son malheur… mais il était peut-être son dernier espoir...

ooOoOoOoo

La peur au ventre, l'estomac serré, Gabrielle rassembla le peu d'effets personnels dont elle disposait et les rangea dans une vieille valise qu'elle réduisit d'un mouvement de baguette, avant de la glisser au fond d'une des poches de sa cape.

Elle rentrait en Angleterre ! Par Merlin… Elle n'y était pas du tout préparée. Non, elle n'était pas prête à affronter le regard des autres et encore moins le sien…

Comment réagirait Nymphadora face à elle, l'assassin de ses parents ? Comment pourrait-elle seulement se tenir dans la même pièce qu'elle sans éprouver cette honte qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis cet événement tragique ? Comment ferait-elle…

Comme pour retarder encore un peu cet instant, la jeune fille balaya la pièce du regard pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour tirer une dernière fois le rideau. Mais, au moment où sa main se saisit de l'épaisse tenture, Gabrielle se figea.

De l'autre côté du carreau, dehors, au milieu de la neige qui s'envolait en formant de gigantesques tourbillons, se tenait le Maître des potions. Lui, était prêt. Lui, n'avait aucune peur de rentrer au pays. Lui, n'avait plus que ce seul but en tête…

Les cheveux au vent, il les attendait, serrant entre ses doigts le médaillon d'Hermione.

Merlin… Elle avait si mal… Tellement mal…

Elle ne put empêcher un petit cri étouffé de sortir de sa gorge lorsqu'elle le vit porter à ses lèvres le bijou, le pressant dévotieusement.

- Si tu es prête…

Gabrielle se retourna brusquement, sa main gauche essuyant maladroitement une larme qui avait coulé sur son menton, pour découvrir un Drago Malefoy, tout aussi perplexe.

- Excuse-moi, bredouilla t-elle, confuse. Oui, je suis prête…

* * *

**_Le poème au début est un extrait de Dernier espoir de P. Verlaine._**

**_Voilà, un chapitre de plus... Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais il était nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire. Un peu comme une sorte de transition... J'espère que vous avez aimé, tout de même ?  
_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt^^_**

**_Bises _**

**_khalie_**


	12. Cette nuit

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour cette longue attente...**_

_**Louise Malone, Cissaspae, Eileen19, Cixy, Elena, Pitchoune-Bella, MiniMagiCcOlOurS et LaUteuz, MERCI pour vos gentilles reviews !**_

_**Elena, merci beaucoup pour ta remarque sur les caractères des personnages. J'y prends un soin particulier, alors ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies. ça et les contradictions de Percy ! Et merci d'avoir reviewé "Condamnés" !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : CETTE NUIT

- Severus, nous te croyions mort…

- C'est que je l'étais, répondit-il presque sèchement, entrainant un bref mouvement de recul chez la vieille femme.

- Monsieur Malefoy m'a exposé le plus gros de la situation, se reprit-elle aussitôt.

En quelques mois, Minerva avait presque perdu l'habitude de cette froideur piquante qui caractérisait si bien l'ancien directeur de la maison Serpentard. Severus la toisait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et la mâchoire serrée.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles retrouver Hermione, continua t-elle. Cependant, il s'agit là d'un ancien rituel qui n'est pas sans risques…

- Et pour quelle raison crois-tu que je sois venu ici, si ce n'est pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette ancienne forme de magie ? Je sais que tu y es d'avantage familière…

- Et c'est pourquoi je te la déconseille fortement.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen de la sauver. Diancecht est le dieu médecin. Si je parviens à le voir, il acceptera peut-être de guérir Hermione…

- Il ne le fera pas sans contrepartie ! s'emporta Minerva en levant les mains vers le ciel. Ce genre de magie ne s'opère jamais sans contrepartie ! Toi, mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir…

- La vie entière est faite de sacrifices, Minerva !

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut te demander ! C'est un dieu et depuis la nuit des temps, les dieux se jouent du destin des hommes ! C'est pour cette raison que cette magie est prohibée ! Le ministère réprouve totalement ces pratiques…

- Et quel ministre m'en empêchera ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou feu Cornelius Fudge ! ironisa le Maître des potions.

L'ancienne directrice de la maison Gryffondor pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrariée, avant de répondre :

- Il n'y a évidemment personne pour t'en empêcher, mais l'ancienne collègue, celle qui te tient en estime, espère que tu ne le feras pas. Et pourtant, Merlin sait l'affection que je porte à Hermione…

- Je te demande juste de m'éclairer sur le sortilège qui invoquera la bansidh.

- Ainsi, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour te faire changer d'avis…

- Rien que tu puisses dire, effectivement.

Minerva le regarda d'un air grave, avant de tendre la main vers le rouleau.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à examiner cette incantation, se résigna t-elle en déroulant à nouveau le parchemin, décidée cette fois à en tirer quelque chose.

- Sache que… j'apprécie ton aide.

La sorcière releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea presque son ancien collègue. Elle connaissait suffisamment l'homme pour savoir que ces paroles signifiaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'elles ne laissaient supposer. A mots couverts et à sa façon, Severus la remerciait…

- Le rituel doit avoir lieu aux premières lueurs de l'aube, poursuivit-elle en tentant de cacher son trouble. Tu devras appeler une bansidh en récitant sept fois cette incantation, continua la femme en cherchant du parchemin neuf et une plume d'aigle dans le secrétaire du bureau.

Elle déroula le papier et fit glisser dessus la pointe de la plume, traduisant la vieille formule celtique en latin. Pendant ce temps, Severus observait son ancienne collègue en arpentant la pièce de larges enjambées qui traduisaient son impatience. Puis, elle lui tendit la feuille dont il se saisit, presque fébrile.

- Cela me parait parfaitement réalisable, marmonna t-il en parcourant le parchemin des yeux.

- Oh, rien d'insurmontable en cela, claironna aussitôt Minerva. Un cinquième année serait capable de lancer correctement cette incantation ! Ce sont ses conséquences qui sont dangereuses…

- Que se passe t-il une fois le sort lancé ?

- Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais je pense que la bansidh s'incarne et teste ton cœur.

Severus arqua des sourcils en signe de perplexité.

- Comment fait-elle cela ? demanda t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce sont de puissantes magiciennes en ce qui concerne les affaires d'amour. Si la bansidh te croit sincère, elle t'emmènera avec elle dans le Mag Meld et interfèrera pour toi auprès de Diancecht. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne affaire…

Ignorant les doutes de Minerva, le Maître des potions roula le parchemin dont l'encre avait à peine séché, et le glissa dans la poche de son pourpoint.

- Bonne ou mauvaise, tout se décidera demain…

ooOoOoOoo

Elle aurait voulu aller à sa rencontre calmement, sans que son visage affolé ne trahisse autant ses émotions. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était précipitée vers la bibliothèque en courant, et manquant plusieurs fois de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol du couloir.

- Nymphadora, attends…

- Lâche-moi Remus, protesta t-elle en se dégageant de la main qui avait saisi son bras, alors même qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Elle est épuisée par le voyage et par ces mois d'exode… Tu risquerais de la déstabiliser encore plus qu'elle ne l'est…

- Je ne…

- Elle a avant tout besoin de calme et de repos, trancha t-il.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu rester calme en un tel moment ? Comment ?

Ce n'était d'abord pas dans son caractère ! Elle n'avait jamais su tempérer ses sentiments et ne connaissait pas vraiment la demi-mesure… Merlin savait combien son tempérament avait pu lui créer de difficultés durant sa formation d'Auror ! Et puis, quelle personne normalement constituée, quelle sœur, ne perdrait pas ses moyens dans une telle situation ?

Et elle avait tant de choses à lui dire. Des questions qu'elle n'avait cessé de ressasser depuis l'attaque de Searing Moor. Des hypothèses, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Oui, elle voulait des réponses. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Et de la revoir, aussi.

- Je sais tout ça Remus, répondit-elle en relâchant les épaules, envahie d'une soudaine lassitude.

- Je suis avec toi… murmura ce dernier tout en caressant doucement son visage de son pouce.

Elle frissonna sous la légère pression qu'il exerçait sur l'arrondi de sa pommette. D'un mouvement presque instinctif qui trahissait la complicité qui les unissait, sa tête se pencha, de façon à mieux sentir le contact de sa peau chaude et légèrement rugueuse contre sa joue.

La voix douce et aimante de Remus, ses gestes tendres, ainsi que sa petite sœur qui était là, derrière cette porte, gonflèrent son cœur d'une émotion qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir. Elle sentait les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux et son cœur accélérer brusquement la cadence, battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Remus avait raison. Elle devait à tout prix se contenir et réprimer son envie d'étreindre Gabrielle en l'assaillant de questions.

Et puis, quelque chose au fond d'elle, un malaise qu'elle tentait d'ignorer mais qui se réveillait chaque nuit, dans les ténèbres, lui murmurait que rien n'était terminé… Non, sa joie de la savoir vivante, sa joie de la revoir, ne parvenait pas à étouffer sa douleur…

D'une main tremblante, elle poussa la poignée de la porte de la bibliothèque et pénétra dans la pièce.

Gabrielle était là, debout, promenant son index sur la tapisserie poussiéreuse qui retraçait l'ascendance de la famille Black. Interrompue dans sa rêverie, elle se retourna brusquement vers la porte, révélant une silhouette efflanquée, une poitrine trop maigre qui se perdait presque dans le décolleté de sa robe, un teint aussi pâle et terne que ses cheveux, et des traits si horriblement tirés que Tonks hoqueta de surprise.

- Gaby… murmura t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Cette dernière trembla, fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Tonks remarqua immédiatement l'hésitation de la jeune fille.

- Je suis tellement désolée… si désolée… si tu savais comme je suis désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, opposa t-elle aussitôt en faisant un pas vers sa petite sœur.

- Si seulement tu savais… Je crois que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais, gémit la jeune fille en se laissant glisser le long du mur alors que les larmes inondaient son visage. Jamais… Car moi, je n'y arrive pas.

ooOoOoOoo

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances, Potter ?

- Presque. Mais de toute façon, nous avons épuisé toutes les autres pistes. Chaque objet qui pourrait avoir une signification pour Voldemort…

- Et ? interrogea le blond.

- Et rien ! Aucun n'était un horcruxe ! Alors, à moins que tu aies une brillante idée, Malefoy... ironisa t-il tout en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Je dis juste que ce n'est pas l'option la plus facile. Et je ne vois pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres accorder sa confiance à un être vivant, même s'il s'agit d'un stupide animal !

Harry ricana.

- L'option la plus facile ? répéta t-il narquoisement.

- Eh ! arrêtez, les gars… On est pas là pour se disputer ! La voix de Ron détourna l'attention des deux jeunes hommes qui avaient maintenant les yeux braqués sur lui.

- Je crois que Weasley a raison.

- Ecoute Malefoy…, reprit calmement Ron. Ce n'est pas si stupide que ça comme idée... Les serpents ont toujours eu une place importante dans la vie de tu-sais-qui. Harry a vu les souvenirs de Dumbledore lorsque le jeune Tom était à l'orphelinat. Il se vantait déjà de parler aux serpents !

- Et Salazar lui-même parlait aux serpents ! appuya Harry en hochant la tête.

- Sans compter que… hésita Ron en détourant les yeux de ceux de son ami.

- Que quoi ? s'impatienta le blond.

- Qu'Hermione avait déjà évoqué cette possibilité lorsque nous avons commencé la chasse aux horcruxes !

Ron vit Harry se rembrunir tandis que Drago affichait un sourire amusé.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à éliminer Nagini ! s'exclama ce dernier en se levant. Et en attendant que vous élaboriez un plan, je retourne à Poudlard...

- Et nous, nous allons de ce pas voir Macgonagall. Il faut réunir l'Ordre et travailler sur l'attaque, ajouta Harry, regonflé d'avoir su convaincre de la solidité de son plan.

ooOoOoOoo

- Demain ! s'exclama la voix de l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondor.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est censé se passer, demain ?

Un grincement de porte suivi d'une voix arrogante qu'il reconnut immédiatement détournèrent l'attention de Severus. Harry Potter venait de pénétrer dans le bureau. Il était accompagné de Ronald et Ginny Weasley.

- Potter, susurra t-il dédaigneusement.

- Rogue, répondit le morveux sur le même ton que lui.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ! s'exclama t-il en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper aux portes dans ma propre maison.

Sous la remarque cuisante, Severus ne put contenir le rictus qui déformait déjà ses lèvres depuis l'arrivée de la petite troupe.

- La maison de ce chien galleux, rectifia t-il avec verve.

- Je vous interdis de parler de Sirius ! Ne prononcez plus jamais son nom, s'emporta le jeune homme dont la baguette était déjà pointée contre sa jugulaire.

Il n'avait pas anticipé la réaction de Potter et ne l'avait pas vu sortir sa baguette. Et lorsqu'il réalisa enfin son geste, il était déjà trop tard. Cette petite démonstration, quoiqu'extrêmement désagréable, avait au moins le mérite de le renseigner sur les sentiments de Potter à son égard : la haine, loin de s'être atténuée avec le temps, semblait même avoir gagné en intensité !

- Baissez votre baguette, siffla t-il en posant la paume de sa main sur le bois tiède.

Le gamin le regardait dans les yeux avec une effronterie qui, dans un autre contexte, aurait eu le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais la gravité de la situation dépassait amplement l'animosité qu'il vouait au rejeton de James Potter !

- Ou bien quoi ? interrogea narquoisement le survivant.

- Monsieur Potter ! tenta l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor. L'ennemi nous donne suffisamment d'occasions de risquer nos vies pour ne pas nous entretuer si près du but !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, Potter ! appuya t-il, agacé.

- Harry… laisse tomber… entendit alors marmonner Severus. Weasley venait de se rapprocher de Potter, sa main posé sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais lui accorder ce plaisir ! Lui ne s'est pas privé pour m'en faire baver à Poudlard ! Il ne cessait de me rabaisser, de nous rabaisser ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié !

- Je n'ai rien oublié Harry, mais tu vaux bien mieux que ça…

Severus vit la confusion se dessiner sur le visage du jeune homme qui, au terme de plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, finit par abaisser sa baguette.

- Tu as raison, Ron, je vaux bien mieux que lui ! cracha t-il avec dégoût en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape.

- Bien, veuillez nous laisser maintenant, s'impatienta Severus. J'ai à m'entretenir avec le professeur Macgonagall.

- Non, je ne partirai pas avant de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé à Searing Moor et ce que vous comptez magouiller demain ! refusa catégoriquement le jeune homme.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Potter !

- Tout ce qui se passe avec un membre de l'Ordre me regarde ! répliqua t-il avec une assurance qui étonna presque Severus.

- Minerva vous expliquera, répondit-il avec calme, s'étonnant lui-même de sa tempérance. Pour ma part, j'ai plus urgent à régler.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut-être plus urgent que Voldemort !

Severus ne put contenir le frisson de répulsion qui parcourut son échine en entendant le gamin prononcer le nom de son ancien Maître. Espérant que personne n'ait aperçu son trouble, il durcit le regard et prononça d'une voix sans failles :

- Hermione.

- Vous comptez vous jeter à bras ouverts dans l'antre de Voldemort ? Grand bien vous fasse !

- J'essaie de trouver une solution pour guérir ma femme ! s'exclama t-il en s'avançant vers la sortie du bureau, ignorant le regard des deux Weasley ainsi que celui de Minerva, maintenant braqués sur lui.

Les joues de Potter s'enflammèrent sous l'évocation du lien qui l'unissait désormais à Hermione.

- Un peu facile, après des mois de fuite, Rogue !

- Pardon ? interrogea t-il, les yeux noirs de colère, alors qu'il venait de passer la porte.

- Oui, où étiez-vous lorsqu'Hermione – et il sembla à Severus que le jeune homme peinait à prononcer son nom – s'est faîte enlever par les Mangemorts ?

- Je ne vous permets pas, espèce de merdeux ! Je ne vous permets aucune remarque sur ma femme ! Ma femme ! Vous entendez !

Il était hors de lui, furieux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Si furieux qu'il avait dû se contenir de ne pas le terrasser de sa baguette ! Tellement furieux que – Bang !

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver d'avantage, qu'un coup violent s'abattit sur son visage au point de le faire vaciller. Son dos se calla contre le mur du couloir alors qu'il tentait de contenir le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de ses narines. Son nez lui brûlait horriblement et sa pommette gauche, certainement éclatée, se mettait déjà à gonfler.

Potter venait de lui asséner un coup de point qu'il n'avait pas du tout vu venir !

Des « Severus… » et des «Harry ! » lui parvenaient vaguement aux oreilles, et lorsqu'il posa enfin les yeux sur la pièce, ce fut pour voir Ginny Weasley s'enfuir en pleurant, Potter à sa suite…

ooOoOoOoo

Les lames de parquet craquaient sous ses pas cadencés, attirant au passage l'attention des portraits accrochés au mur. L'elfe lui avait indiqué la dernière chambre au bout du couloir du troisième étage.

Immobile devant la porte, Severus hésitait, sa main posée sur la poignée en laiton. Inspirant profondément, il attendit encore quelques secondes puis tourna le bouton et pénétra dans la pièce.

La chambre semblait endormie depuis des mois. Une odeur de poussière et de confinement chatouilla ses narines alors que ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité de l'endroit.

Il alluma les bougies d'un mouvement de baguette et promena son regard sur les meubles. L'antique commode flanquée d'un napperon jauni par le temps. L'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Les lourdes tentures qui obstruaient l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Le chandelier recouvert de cire. Le lit, haut et large. Les draps froissés que recouvrait un édredon à moitié défait. Les coussins encore creusés par cette nuit là.

Une étrange et désagréable sensation d'étouffement, de quasi noyade, le submergea. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement, comme si l'air qu'il tentait désespérément d'inspirer n'allait pas jusqu'au fond de ses poumons. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-ce cette fatigue qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis son départ d'Angleterre ? Etait-ce la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ancienne collègue ? Ou encore le poing de Potter sur son nez ?

Non ce n'était ni la fatigue, ni Minerva, ni Potter. C'était cette maison, ces escaliers, ce vieux parquet bruyant, cette pièce. Leur pièce.

Severus sentit ses jambes se dérober sous leur poids, manquant presque de le faire basculer pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il se retint de justesse à la commode et attendit quelques secondes avant de se rendre d'un pas chancelant dans la salle d'eau qui jouxtait la chambre.

Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions ! Il n'en avait pas le droit !

La main gauche en appui contre le lavabo, il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Le morveux l'avait bien amoché. Sa joue gauche ainsi que son nez étaient gonflés et le sang qui s'était écoulé de ses narines avait maintenant coagulé, créant un contraste presque effrayant avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Sans plus de complaisance, il tourna le robinet et aspergea son visage d'eau tiède. Un bref sentiment de bien être l'envahit. D'un geste machinal, il se saisit de la serviette éponge accrochée sur le mur, l'humecta et entreprit de nettoyer correctement son nez. Combien de fois avait-il répété ces gestes lorsqu'il était encore un espion et rentrait dans ses quartiers après une nuit au service du Lord ? Les punitions, les jouxtes entre Mangemorts et les attaques des Aurors ne l'avaient pas épargné…

La différence résidait dans le fait qu'avant, il n'aurait pas manqué de se soigner afin d'éviter d'attirer sur lui plus d'attention que nécessaire. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation était totalement différente. Il n'était plus un espion. N'avait plus à cacher ce qu'il était réellement, ce qu'il pensait, ses convictions profondes…

Refermant le robinet, il inspecta une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Le côté gauche de son nez était gonflé et sa pommette commençait à bleuir, mais il était parvenu à faire disparaître toute trace de sang de son visage.

Severus inspira profondément avant de retourner vers le lit.

Il s'était toujours attendu à ce que Potter le défie. Après tout, Hermione l'avait quitté pour lui. Il imaginait parfaitement la peine et l'humiliation qu'avait pu ressentir le jeune homme en voyant sa fiancée s'enfuir avec un homme qu'il avait toujours ouvertement détesté. Non que cela lui ait travaillé la conscience outre mesure, non. Mais il avait attendu une réaction qui n'était pas venue. Pas avant ce jour, du moins.

Son poids, lorsqu'il s'assit, fit légèrement grincer les ressorts du sommier. Cela devait bien arriver de toute façon !

Il ôta sa cape de ses épaules, déboutonna son pourpoint, et les jeta sur le coffre en bout de lit. Puis, il déchaussa ses bottes et s'étendit sur l'édredon, encore habillé de son pantalon et de sa chemise. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Demain serait une dure journée qui ne lui laisserait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Au terme de quelques minutes, il réussit à faire abstraction des principaux événements de la journée. Son départ précipité de Roumanie, les explications de Minerva, son altercation avec Potter… Mais elle, Hermione, ne le quittait pas. Et le vide auquel il était parvenu se remplissait d'elle, obstinément. Celle qui, plus que la cérémonie qui les avait unis par une nuit dans cette même chambre, était devenue sa femme.

Tout le ramenait à elle. Les draps froissés. La chaleur soudaine de ce lit. Son odeur qu'il croyait encore percevoir malgré le temps qui avait passé. Et il lui semblait même pouvoir la revoir, la toucher... Pauvre esprit malade !

Il lutta contre elle et contre lui pour chasser ces images de sa tête, mais en vain.

Hermione était là, au dessus de lui, la peau frissonnante perlant de sueur et les cheveux défaits… Elle était la tentation même, les yeux mi-clos et les joues rougies tant par le plaisir que l'émotion de cette première fois entre eux.

- Hermione, oui… s'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix rauque.

Elle bougeait doucement, lentement, et lui l'accompagnait, ses mains enserrant fermement sa taille… Dieu, il ressentait tout ! Chaque caresse, chaque frottement de peau, le frôlement de ses seins sur son torse lorsqu'elle se penchait pour prendre sa bouche.

Oh oui, sa bouche ! Ses lèvres et sa langue ! Y goutter avait fait de lui un esclave, dépendant de leur douce tiédeur et de ce goût sucré dont il ne se sentait jamais rassasié. Et ses seins ! Ses deux petits seins aux délicates pointes roses qui s'agitaient au rythme du mouvement de ses hanches, plus si lent et régulier depuis que lui-même, submergé de plaisir, ne contrôlait plus ses coups de reins.

Mais il avait besoin de la sentir d'avantage, d'aller plus profondément en elle, de se fondre en elle pour que leurs deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. D'un mouvement souple, il roula sur lui-même, agrippa les draps et pressa son corps fiévreux contre le matelas.

Il l'écrasait de son poids, allait et venait en elle avec fougue, se faisait plus pressant, plus violent tant elle le suppliait. Ses reins lui brûlaient, ses veines étaient en feu. Et elle, était totalement abandonnée à lui. Si abandonnée, si confiante… Alors, il se laissa envahir par ce flot de sensations dévorantes, agrippa la couette à en déchirer le tissu, et étouffa sa jouissance dans l'oreiller, ivre de plaisir et le corps tremblant.

A plat ventre contre le lit, encore secoué de spasmes, Severus suffoquait. Il se sentait mal, écœuré du plaisir qu'il avait retiré de cette hallucination honteuse et malsaine. Cette honte qu'il se savait prêt à accepter de nouveau pour revivre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, le bonheur de la serrer dans ses bras…

Tout lui avait semblé si réel… Si réel qu'il en avait mal. Mal à en crever.

Un cri de douleur, presque animal, sortit de sa gorge malgré lui. On aurait dit que la tension et le chagrin accumulés depuis des mois venaient d'éclater. Enfin. Le visage enfouit dans les draps, Severus pleurait de tout son saoul.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu... **_

_**D'avantage de conversations, mais avec ce retour en Angleterre c'était nécessaire, et un Severus qui se bat, espère et craque...**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**BIZ**_

_**khalie**_

Merci d'avoir lu


	13. Il y a toujours des conséquences

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette très longue absence... Disons qu'il y a eu quelques bouleversements dans ma vie et que cela m'a laissé très peu de temps pour l'écriture... Mais que du positif, je vous rassure !**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont encore l'envie, le courage et la gentillesse de suivre cette fic, me revoilà donc avec le chapitre 13. L'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin et je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas compter plus de deux ou trois chapitres supplémentaires.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : IL Y A TOUJOURS DES CONSEQUENCES**

L'aurore avait étendu sur la lande ses doux reflets rougeoyants, chassant progressivement les dernières lames d'obscurité. L'air encore humide rappelait à ce clair-obscur que la nuit n'était pas si loin, et une brumaille dense et mouvante, presque palpable, tapissait le sol, étendant ses ailes fantomatiques sur le bas de sa cape.

Severus pressa le pas jusqu'au portail de fer entrouvert et rouillé. Un frisson le traversa des pieds à la tête alors qu'il s'efforçait de détourner le regard des ruines de Searing Moor.

Oui, il était revenu à cet endroit. Ce lieu qui était synonyme de sa douleur et qui avait sonné le début de sa mort. Car pendant des mois et jusqu'à ce que Drago lui annonce qu'Hermione était encore en vie, il s'était senti comme mort au fond de lui. Hormis sa peine, triste constante, plus rien ne parvenait à le toucher vraiment. Comme si ses sentiments s'étaient anesthésiés. Ni la guerre qui faisait rage. Ni sa vie de vagabond allant sans but. Pas même l'errance de la gamine qui l'avait suivi comme son ombre depuis cette nuit là. Pour tout ça, il n'avait plus de haine, plus de rage, plus de dégoût ni de pitié.

Severus inspira profondément avant de pénétrer dans le domaine. Il ne devait plus penser au passé mais à l'avenir. Il devait se concentrer sur le sortilège qu'il lancerait d'ici peu et qui, il l'espérait plus que tout, parviendrait à guérir Hermione.

Minerva lui avait expliqué qu'un lieu riche émotionnellement avait d'avantage de chance de voir réussir le sortilège. La banshid ne testerait-elle pas son cœur ? Alors, quel lieu plus que ce dernier ne décrirait-il mieux ses sentiments, sa souffrance, sa sincérité et le fol espoir qui renaissait enfin en lui ?

ooOoOoOoo

Ils allaient agir ce soir.

« Tuer le serpent » avait annoncé Potter. Calme, posé, sûr de lui, le survivant en avait décidé ainsi.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait nier que l'idée lui avait parue farfelue, voir complètement suicidaire, mais en y réfléchissant d'avantage, le choix du serpent ne lui semblait plus si insensé que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années.

Non, Nagini n'était pas à écarter. Plus encore, il pensait maintenant que le sinistre compagnon du Maître était peut-être la clé qui permettrait de vaincre les forces obscures. Potter avait raison.

Drago ravala sa salive, puis rit amèrement en réalisant que pour la première fois de sa vie il se rangeait sans heurts derrière l'avis de Saint Potter et de son arrogance, se faisant presque violence pour taire ses derniers doutes.

L'Ordre était en alerte, rassemblait ses forces ici comme à l'étranger pour cette bataille dont l'issue était loin d'être certaine.

Mais ce soir était le bon soir. Un groupe de partisans du Lord était parti en Roumanie où Shakelbolt et la résistance locale les attendait, tandis qu'un autre se partagerait deux missions « d'apurement » dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Poudlard serait en moins bonne garde que d'habitude.

Il avait obtenu les noms, les lieux. Tout. Des années pour entrer dans les confidences réservées au premier cercle. Des années d'atrocités et de sacrifices. Des années de douleur et de mensonges. Des années de traitrise envers ses parents qui, malgré l'aversion que leurs choix et leurs actes lui inspiraient, demeuraient les siens.

Car qui se soucierait de sa personne une fois la guerre terminée, si tant est que ses compagnons et lui n'échappent à la mort ? Qui aurait le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, de lui serrer la main sans dégoût, sans penser que son revirement n'était dicté que par de bas intérêts ? Après tout, bon sang ne serait mentir ! N'entendait-il déjà pas murmures et sifflements derrière son dos ?

Non, il ne devait pas penser à eux mais à ceux qui avaient cru en lui.

Macgonnagall avait été la première à lui accorder sa confiance. Et Hermione Granger, sa plus fervente disciple, avait suivi en dépit de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait proférées à son encontre. Sans chaleur ni démonstrations extravagantes, elle avait annoncé à tous lui faire confiance, soulevant étonnement, emportements et mortification parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

Hermione avait peut-être créé le scandale en quittant Potter pour son parrain, mais son intelligence et son jugement étaient toujours respectés et certains membres avaient consenti à le croire sans toutefois se départir de leur méfiance à son égard. Puis, cette petite sotte de Lovegood - qui n'était pas si sotte qu'il l'avait cru, finalement – avait rejoint les faibles rangs de ses défendeurs. Enfin, Weasley avait suivi. Et cela avait beaucoup compté à ses yeux : la confiance du meilleur ami du survivant, de celui qu'il avait toujours raillé autant que jalousé…

Mais plus que tout, il n'oubliait pas le sorcier qu'il avait toujours admiré et qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Severus, son professeur, son parrain. C'était aussi pour lui qu'il se battrait ce soir. Pour lui montrer ce qu'il valait. Pour lui prouver qu'il était aussi courageux que lui. Pour lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Oui, ce soir serait peut-être le dernier avant une nouvelle ère.

ooOoOoOoo

Il avait prononcé l'incantation, debout, face aux ruines noirâtres du manoir.

Au début, rien ne s'était produit. D'habitude, un sort ou une incantation entrainait une action quasi immédiate…

Severus plissa les yeux et examina une nouvelle fois la formule écrite par son ancienne collègue. Alors qu'il se rassurait en réalisant que l'incantation était la bonne, une légère brise souleva quelques feuilles mortes autour de lui. Il pouvait la sentir. C'était à peine palpable, mais la magie empreignait l'air, la terre et même les rares végétaux qui avaient résisté au feu.

Alors, tout s'accéléra brusquement. La brise devint coup de vent, le coup de vent devint bourrasque et la bourrasque devint tempête. Au milieu de ces éléments déchaînés, Severus tentait de rester debout, se protégeant les yeux du revers de sa cape. Que se passait-il ? Minerva ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un tel phénomène !

Puis, le vent qui balayait le bas de son pantalon sembla se calmer progressivement. D'un geste prudent il écarta sa cape de son visage et entrouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, se tenait une femme, très belle mais sans âge, dont les cheveux pâles retombaient sur ses reins en se confondant presque avec sa longue robe de coton blanc.

- Que cherches-tu sorcier ? Les mots étaient sortis d'entre ses lèvres bleuies tel un filament, immatériel mais si doux…

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, répondit-il vertement. Immédiatement, il se rendit compte de la précipitation de ses paroles et craignit de l'avoir brusquée.

- De l'aide ? Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que je suis disposée à t'aider ? s'amusa la banshid.

Le changement de ton sur ce visage si paisible était presque effrayant et Severus se rappela des recommandations de Minerva. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une incantation sans risques et il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence.

- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue et je cherche à sauver mon épouse.

Il vit la silhouette s'avancer vers lui et distingua nettement la surprise sur son visage. Il devait absolument réussir à la convaincre et décida de continuer, ce qui éviterait également à la banshid de prendre l'avantage. Il lui fallait l'amener là où il le désirait…

- Pendant des mois, je l'ai crue morte.

A ces mots, sa voix s'éteignit presque dans sa gorge mais il parvint à continuer.

- Elle est prisonnière du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais surtout, elle se meurt. Un coma magique l'empêche de revenir. Pire, il l'entraine peu à peu vers…

Non, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce mot, pas pour Hermione. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre après l'avoir perdue une première fois !

- Je peux voir en toi Severus Rogue. Je peux voir au-delà de ton apparence et au-delà de tes mots. Je suis dans ta tête et dans ton cœur, je pleure le mal que tu as fait et l'homme que tu as été. Tu devrais mourir pour ça, mais…

Un nerf se crispa sur sa joue, faisant légèrement trembler sa bouche. Il ne devait pas lui montrer son trouble, même si, apparemment, elle voyait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert !

- Je ne nie pas avoir trahi et tué…la coupa t-il d'un murmure.

- Mais je vois aussi le regret et je la vois elle. Hermione. Avec elle tu as changé, sorcier.

- Je dois la sauver…

- La sauver…

- Menez-moi à Diancecht, menez-moi au dieu médecin. Il est mon dernier espoir de revoir ma femme.

- A quoi bon la tirer des limbes grises puisque tu ne la reverras pas, souffla la banshid en le défiant du regard.

Severus se figea comme s'il avait reçu un poignard en plein cœur. _Elle te teste ! Elle te teste ! Elle n'a aucun moyen de connaître l'avenir !_

- Je reverrai ma femme, souffla t-il presque dangereusement. Que votre dieu la réveille – je ne sais combien de temps sa volonté la tiendra en vie - et charge ensuite à moi de la délivrer !

- Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas invoquée… Tu troubles l'ordre des choses. Tu défies la vie et la mort. Saches qu'il y a toujours des conséquences… Toujours… souffla t-elle avant de disparaître de ses yeux.

ooOoOoOoo

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre hors du quartier général, faisant très attention pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa présence. Lorsqu'il avait transplané, elle avait eu un moment de doute avant de transplaner à son tour à Searing Moor.

Pourquoi avait-elle tout de suite pensé au vieux manoir ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même… Quelque chose, son instinct certainement, lui disait que Severus était retourné sur ces lieux.

Il cherchait à guérir Hermione, ça elle le savait, le tenait de lui-même, de Drago. Et elle savait aussi qu'il ferait tout pour y parvenir. Mais pourquoi revenir en cet endroit qui leur inspirait à tous tant de souffrance ?

Lorsqu'elle se rematérialisa et que ses pieds foulèrent le sol du domaine, elle ne le vit pas immédiatement. La première chose qui la frappa fut le manoir, jadis si beau mais presque méconnaissable dorénavant. Tout était noir et triste. La majorité des grands arbres avaient brûlé en même temps que le reste ce soir là. Les allées étaient recouvertes de feuilles mortes et de mauvaises herbes et les cottages, alors si mignons, n'étaient plus que des squelettes en cendre…

Frissonnante, elle rassembla ses esprits et chercha la haute silhouette masculine du regard. Et elle le vit enfin, debout et baguette en main, non loin d'un vieux chêne qui avait résisté aux flammes.

Afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence, elle s'approcha à pas de loup et s'accroupit derrière un arbuste. De là, elle pouvait l'espionner à sa guise. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la scène qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux ! Non loin de Severus, à demi dissimulée par le tronc de l'arbre, se tenait une femme incroyable…

Gabrielle n'en revenait pas ! Severus avait invoqué une magicienne qui semblait tout droit sortie de l'époque du grand Merlin ! Mais pourquoi ? Que cherchait-il à faire ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage que la femme mystérieuse disparut au profit d'un portail magique dont l'entrée ressemblait à l'onde légère d'un lac. Pourtant, quelque chose d'inquiétant, de presque sinistre, se dégageait de cette magie.

- Severus ! s'écria t-elle en le voyant disparaitre dans ce monde inconnu.

Non, il ne devait surtout pas entrer là-dedans ! Elle ne le sentait pas du tout ! Quelque chose de sombre, comme une aura de mort, s'en dégageait. Sauf que le sorcier ne l'avait pas entendue et n'était déjà plus visible à ses yeux…

Rassemblant tout son courage et réprimant le frisson qui parcourait son échine, Gabrielle s'élança de toutes ses forces vers le portail. Au moment de le traverser, elle ferma les paupières comme par réflexe. La sensation était si étrange qu'elle resta les yeux fermés quelques secondes, attendant que la vague de froid se dissipe autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit enfin, ce fut pour voir un immense marécage qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Passée la surprise, elle s'empressa de rechercher Severus du regard. Seulement, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un épais brouillard flottant à la surface de l'eau et qui l'empêchait de se repérer. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon !

Alors, lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'entrée de portail venait de se refermer derrière elle, la faisait prisonnière d'un monde inconnu et particulièrement inquiétant, son pouls s'accéléra considérablement. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, morte de peur, de froid, perdue dans ce marais hideux !

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Merlin, où était-elle entrée ! La panique commençait à l'envahir à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle souffla plusieurs fois profondément afin de se calmer et rassembla enfin ses esprits : pourquoi avait-elle traversé ce portail sinon pour prévenir l'homme qu'elle aimait du danger qu'elle percevait ! C'était pour Severus qu'elle était ici et elle le retrouverait !

Par endroit, de petits tertres dépourvus de végétaux sortaient d'une eau grisâtre à l'odeur terreuse. On aurait dit que des tortues géantes s'étaient rassemblées en file indienne, laissant juste leur carapace émerger de l'eau. Le tout formait une sorte de chemin qui, elle l'espérait, lui éviterait de devoir mettre les pieds à l'eau.

Un premier pas fébrile sur un talus qui lui parut suffisamment stable lui permit d'avancer. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix ! Elle chemina plusieurs minutes, de talus en talus, essayant de maintenir un cap afin de pouvoir retrouver le chemin du retour.

Au fil de son avancée, le bas de sa robe et sa cape se gorgèrent de l'eau croupissante du marais mais elle n'osa regarder ses pieds, bien trop proches de l'eau à son goût ! En effet, il lui semblait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'observait... Mais elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, tout était calme. Trop calme. Au contraire, l'eau lui paraissait presque vivante. Du moins, elle l'inquiétait au point de lui glacer les os !

S'efforçant de ne pas penser aux monstres tapis sous le lit, Gabrielle accéléra la cadence. C'était plus fort que sa raison, le besoin de courir et de s'éloigner au plus vite de ce lieu s'imposa à elle. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle sauta sur le talus suivant mais son pied glissa sur la surface luisante...

Un cri d'effroi et de dégoût sortit de sa gorge au contact de l'eau froide et poisseuse. Enfoncée jusqu'aux genoux, elle se débâtit du mieux qu'elle put afin de se sortir de l'eau et parvint, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, à s'extirper du marais. La peur qu'elle ressentait avait rendu les choses plus difficiles et elle se rendit compte, avec horreur, du tapage qu'elle venait de faire…

Beaucoup de bruit…

ooOoOoOoo

- Severus ! A l'aide ! Severus !

Comment était-ce possible ? Il était entré seul dans ce portail et maintenant, quelqu'un l'appelait !

C'était une voix de femme. La brume et ce lieu si particulier en étouffait le timbre mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le sexe de la personne qui venait de crier son nom !

D'un mouvement souple, il s'élança vers cette voix qui continuait à l'appeler comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il manqua de chuter plusieurs fois avant d'apercevoir une frêle silhouette menacée par un monstre, certainement un serpent à trois têtes ! Ni une ni deux, Severus sortit sa baguette.

- Stupefix ! s'écria t-il en la dardant vers le monstre.

Mais le sort n'eut pas d'effet sur la bête qui s'abattit de plus belle sur Gabrielle. Il venait de la reconnaître. Qu'est-ce que cette idiote était venue faire ici ! Elle avait eu le culot de le suivre au risque de tout faire rater ! Un moment, la tentation de la laisser là avec le monstre lui traversa l'esprit...

- Severus ! Severus ! s'époumonait-elle sans même avoir conscience de sa présence.

- Baissez-vous ! Sectumsempra !

Un grognement déchira l'air alors que le sang giclait du corps de la bête, maintenant effondrée dans le marais…

La baguette toujours pointée vers le serpent, Severus avança vers la gamine recroquevillée sur elle-même et sanglotant de tout son saoul.

- Levez-vous, il ne faut pas rester ici, siffla t-il d'une voix froide en la soulevant sans ménagement par le bras.

- Tu es venu… sanglota t-elle. Oh ! merci Severus. J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… continua t-elle d'une voix éraillée en s'agrippant à sa cape.

- Suivez-moi, continua t-il en la trainant à sa suite au travers du marais.

Pendant de longues minutes, ni lui ni elle ne prononcèrent le moindre mot. Plusieurs fois, il la dévisagea et l'envie de lui faire mal, de la frapper, lui traversa l'esprit. Seulement, la gamine pleurait et il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Du moins, il ne l'était plus. Il fit de son mieux pour retrouver son calme et s'adressa enfin à elle :

- Par tous les diables, pourriez-vous m'expliquer votre présence ici ! Elle n'est certainement pas due au hasard puisque j'ai moi-même fait ouvrir ce portail !

Il la dévisagea de son air le plus dur, celui sous lequel l'avait connu des générations d'élèves, et ne dévia pas les yeux avant qu'elle ne s'explique enfin.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Severus… Je… je t'ai suivi. Lorsque j'ai vu le portail et la magicienne, j'ai immédiatement ressenti un malaise. Ce lieu est bien trop noir, bien trop dangereux… J'ai voulu te prévenir et t'empêcher d'y aller…

Elle semblait aussi sincère que ses yeux rougis et tristes ne laissaient transparaître, mais il ne se calma pas pour autant.

- Bien évidemment que ce lieu est dangereux, cracha t-il vertement. Vous vous imaginez peut-être que je suis assez stupide pour m'aventurer ici sans savoir ce qu'il m'attend ? Espèce d'idiote !

- Non, bien sûr… sanglota t-elle.

- Et vous avez failli tout faire rater ! Par votre faute, je ne sauverai peut-être pas Hermione !

- Ça n'est pas ce que je voulais… Je sais très bien que tu… enfin, que je…

La gamine ne trouvait pas ses mots, et bien qu'il comprenait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, il ne l'aida pas.

- Je sais que tu aimes Hermione et que moi… moi… tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Mais je t'aime, souffla t-elle en le défiant du regard. Non, continua t-elle en dressant sa paume ouverte devant lui, l'intimant de ne pas la couper. Ne m'interromps pas. J'ai une dette envers toi. Je t'ai fait bien trop de mal. A Hermione. A mes parents. A ceux que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient. Laisse-moi t'accompagner. Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'être utile. On ne sait jamais…

- Je suis sensé avancer seul…

- S'il te plaît… je sais que tu me comprends. Je tiens peut-être la seule occasion de racheter mes erreurs. Severus, s'il te plaît… le supplia t-elle. En plus, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin… Le portail s'est refermé derrière moi et je ne sais pas le rouvrir…

- Je crois de toute façon que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Suivez-moi. Marchez-dans mes pas et ne faites aucun bruit, ordonna t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

ooOoOoOoo

Des pleurs d'enfant. Une rage qui ne le quittait plus. Voilà ce qu'il vivait depuis des jours, depuis que Malfoy avait fait irruption dans ses appartements et l'avait menacé de tout dévoiler à ses comparses.

Mais que pouvait-il dévoiler, au fait ? Que pouvait-il bien prouver ? Rien. Absolument rien !

Un sanglot sortit de sa gorge alors que son regard se baissait vers sa main qui serrait fermement celle d'Hermione au creux de la sienne. La jeune femme était si paisible, si douce…

Evidemment, Il se rendait compte que tout était entrain d'évoluer. A son insu, lentement, insidieusement. C'était ses sentiments, il en était certain.

Depuis qu'elle était sa prisonnière, Hermione avait changé quelque chose en lui. Il ne se sentait ni pire ni meilleur, mais simplement différent.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins un mangemort, l'élite de la société sorcière, mais certaines de ses idées n'étaient plus aussi radicales qu'avant. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas ressenti un certain remord à souiller cette jeune moldue ? Elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe, mais…

Percy frissonna. Hermione aussi était une sang de bourbe et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne laisserait qui que se soit la toucher de cette façon !

La toucher de cette façon…

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de réprimer le monstre qui venait de se réveiller au plus profond de ses entrailles…

ooOoOoOoo

Ce monde n'était qu'illusion, Severus le lui avait dit. Et à bien y regarder, elle avait remarqué certains détails troublants qu'elle préféra aussitôt oublier…

Alors qu'elle repensait à Searing Moor, il lui avait semblé entendre le craquement sinistre du vieux manoir entrain de s'effondrer sous les flammes… Et cette odeur de brulé qui lui tournait au cœur…

Cet endroit était maudit ! Elle en était convaincue ! Merlin…

ooOoOoOoo

Peu à peu, le brouillard qui n'avait cessé de l'entourer depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cet état s'était dissipé pour faire place à un paysage clair et verdoyant. De l'herbe tendre et grasse, des arbres, quelques fleurs de prairie et une magnifique clairière.

C'était inespéré ! La première éclaircie ! Enfin une lueur d'espoir parmi tous ces ténèbres ! Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par retrouver des sensations… Oui, elle retournerait à Poudlard et délivrerait son fils, son bébé, son ange !

Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé de ce moment depuis que Percy le lui avait enlevé ! Elle avait ébauché mille scénarios dont certains étaient plus que farfelus – elle voulait bien le reconnaître – mais jamais l'occasion ne s'était présentée à elle…

Si jamais elle se sortait de là, si jamais…

Mais soudain, alors que son cerveau tournait à pleine vitesse et élaborait de nouveaux plans, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, rompant brutalement avec l'étrange silence de ce lieu.

Les pas venaient de plus loin, sur le chemin. Elle approcha un peu, estimant que sa situation ne pouvait de toute façon pas être pire que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Mais quel ne fut pas son étonnement en apercevant une haute silhouette noire dont la démarche, sûre et élégante, ne pouvait la tromper sur l'identité de la personne !

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'était plus ! Percy le lui avait dit…

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait le contraire… Et cette odeur d'herbes sèches et de musc, cette odeur si masculine, son odeur que le vent amenait…

ooOoOoOoo

Elle ne savait dire combien de temps ils avaient marché avant de sortir enfin de ce marais, mais elle était épuisée.

Le paysage, devenu plus verdoyant, ressemblait maintenant à une petite forêt comme on en rencontrait couramment dans la campagne anglaise. Elle voulut se reposer quelques instants dans une clairière qu'on apercevait du sentier et le fit savoir à Severus.

- C'est vous qui avait insisté pour me suivre, je vous rappelle, siffla t-il sans même se retourner. Mais libre à vous…

- Je n'en peux plus… Quelques instants seulement…

Il se retourna, l'air revêche, mais finit par céder :

- Soit… Je vous accorde une minute. Mais nous restons sur ce sentier. Ce monde n'est pas vraiment réel… Ce monde me teste. Elle me teste, ajouta t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Gabrielle se laissa presque tomber sur le chemin poussiéreux, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui, resta debout, le regard lointain…

Il pensait à Hermione, elle en était certaine. Elle connaissait bien ce regard qui l'avait tant de fois fait souffrir et la faisait encore souffrir aujourd'hui ! Cesserait-elle de l'aimer un jour ? Rien n'était moins certain ! Elle avait été malheureuse en sa compagnie durant leurs mois d'errance. Elle avait souffert de cet amour à sens unique, de son mépris, de son dégoût et de sa haine parfois, mais ce n'était rien face à la perspective de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle préférait encore cette humiliation au néant qui l'attendait…

Pouvait-elle seulement espérer…

- Hermione !

Gabrielle sursauta. Severus venait de s'élancer vers la clairière en oubliant ses propres recommandations ! Il courrait, volait presque vers une femme qui ressemblait goutte pour goutte à Hermione Granger !

Mais ça ne pouvait être elle ! Comme Severus lui avait fait remarquer, ce monde n'était que le reflet de l'âme du sorcier. Ce que la banshid avait sondé au plus profond de son cœur. Ce qu'il était, ses peurs, ses désirs, Hermione… C'était un piège ! La banshid lui avait tendu un piège !

Elle s'élança à sa suite et parvint tant bien que mal à le rattraper.

- Severus, non ! s'écria t-elle en sortant immédiatement sa baguette. Impedimenta !

Elle le vit ralentir, trébucher, avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il se retourna vers elle, le regard haineux et cracha :

- Vous êtes complètement folle ! Enlevez immédiatement ce sortilège !

- Non, Severus ! Tu viens toi-même de le dire ! Tout n'est qu'illusion ici et il ne faut pas s'éloigner du chemin ! Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, sanglota-telle en se laissant tomber près de lui. N'y va -

- Assez maudite ! cracha t-il en lui empoignant la gorge. Tu ne me la prendras pas une seconde fois ! Lève ce sort.

Les larmes aux yeux, Gabrielle bredouilla un _finite incantatem_ qui permit à Severus de se remettre sur pied.

Face à eux, Hermione accourait.

Severus s'élança à nouveau vers la jeune femme, ignorant le sol qui commençait à s'effondrer sous leurs pieds, disparaissant par plaques dans les ténèbres…

- Hermione ! Enfin ! souffla t-il d'une voix rauque en l'enlaçant passionnément.

- Oh ! Severus ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je rêve, ce n'est pas –

- Non ! hurla t-il alors que les secousses les séparaient à nouveau.

- Merlin ! qu'est-ce – commença Gabrielle, entrainée elle aussi dans les sombres entrailles de la terre…

ooOoOoOoo

La chute était douce, lente. Il lui semblait presque flotter dans un ciel d'encre, par une nuit sans étoiles.

Severus et Hermione – enfin, cette chose qui ressemblait à Hermione – ne devaient pas être très loin d'elle mais elle ne les voyait pas. Enfin, sa chute se termina et elle se retrouva entremêlée dans une sorte de toile de fils d'argent, si immense et dense qu'elle n'en distinguait pas la fin. Non loin d'elle, Severus avait réussi à se dégager et cherchait désespérément une Hermione qui avait à nouveau disparu…

- Si près du but… Je la tenais dans mes bras et…

- Ce n'était pas Hermione.

- Et vous seriez mieux placée que moi pour reconnaître ma femme, peut-être ! siffla t-il furieusement.

- Je ne vous souhaite pas la bienvenue ! les interrompit une voix qui semblait sortie d'outre tombe. Personne, ni homme, ni sorcier, ni dieu, n'est le bienvenu en ce lieu ! Ce lieu m'appartient et à moi seul.

Gabrielle se tourna aussitôt vers la voix et vit Severus en faire de même. Quel ne furent pas leur choc en se retrouvant face à un spectre à la peau parcheminée et dont les deux orbites aveugles semblaient les dévorer du regard. De longs cheveux blancs recouvraient presque totalement une cape bleu nuit qui ne laissait rien entrevoir du reste du corps.

- Cependant, je t'attendais Severus Rogue, continua la voix. La banshid m'a tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Elle m'a dit que tu voulais que je la guérisse. Hermione est un joli prénom…

Gabrielle vit Severus grimacer dangereusement. Evidemment, il se méfiait…

- Alors c'est vous…

- Oui, c'est bien moi et tu as atteint ton but. Je suis Diancecht le dieu médecin.

- Où sommes-nous ? continua le maître des potions d'un air suspicieux.

- Ha, ha ! Je vois que ta confiance est limitée. Je te dois donc des explications.

Severus ne sourcilla pas, attendant que Diancecht reprenne la parole.

- C'est ici que tout commence et que tout finit. C'est la vie avant le commencement et le début de la fin. La vie, la mort…

- Le destin de ma femme n'est pas de mourir. Je vous demande de la guérir !

- Le destin ! Comme si les mortels pouvaient avoir un destin ! Supercherie ! Ce n'est que pur hasard ! La vie et la mort ne sont que les jouets du néant ! Et toi, tu oses me réclamer la vie de ta femme ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque mais ferme, les yeux fixés sur la sombre silhouette.

Gabrielle ne savait que faire ni que dire, trop choquée et épouvantée pour oser s'immiscer dans la conversation. Et pour la première fois, elle se sentait de trop…

- Soit, sorcier. Tu as suivi le chemin et eut le courage de venir à moi. Je te rendrai ta femme.

Gabrielle sentit son cœur se serrer malgré elle à mesure que l'espoir renaissait sur le visage de Severus. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de l'aider, trop consciente de cet amour à sens unique et du mal engendré, mais elle se sentait si malheureuse…

- Merci Diancecht, répondit le maître des potions d'une voix grave.

- Mais avant de me remercier et de partir, tu me devras une vie, s'exclama t-il en sortant de sa cape une main décharnée qu'il tendit tout autour de lui.

Gabrielle ne comprenait pas. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Souhaitait-il commanditer un meurtre et faire de Severus son exécuteur ? C'était parfaitement idiot puisqu'il était lui-même un des acteurs de la vie… Non, c'était idiot… mais… Elle regarda attentivement tout autour d'elle...

Partout, des milliers de fils argentés s'entrecroisaient, venaient d'une direction, interféraient avec d'autres si bien qu'on ne savait plus vraiment les distinguer, puis repartaient vers une autre direction… Des vies ! Des centaines et des milliers de vies… Non ! C'était un cauchemar ! Ce dieu était un monstre !

- Tu trembles, petite sorcière ! Parmi ces fils, il y a peut-être ta vie et celle de ton sorcier, s'amusa t-il à ses dépends. Peut-être es tu déjà morte sans le savoir !

- Non !

- Mais oui, déjà morte, susurra Diancecht.

- Déjà morte… s'étonna t-elle de s'entendre répéter mécaniquement.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, annonça le maître des potions d'une voix morne.

Le refus de Severus lui fit reprendre contenance. Si elle ne pouvait être heureuse, lui le pouvait peut-être encore ! Il ne devait pas abandonner si près du but ! Elle y veillerait.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas morte, s'écria t-elle ! Si j'étais morte, je ne souffrirais pas, je ne ressentirais rien ! Et pourtant j'ai mal… Comme jamais… Severus, fais-le ! coupe un fil ! Tu n'as pas d'autre choix si tu veux revoir Hermione !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! lança t-il alors à l'attention du dieu, semblant ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Je veux juste la sauver ! Le reste ne m'intéresse pas !

- Parceque si je la sauve, répondit Diancecht, l'équilibre des choses sera rompu. Alors prends ta baguette et pointe la au hasard. Le sort finira bien par atteindre un des ces fils parmi ces milliers et je retrouverai mon compte de vies et de morts.

Gabrielle vit Severus sortir sa baguette et la pointer au dessus de lui d'une main tremblante, avant de la rabaisser. La douleur se lisait sur son visage. Peut-être avait-il eu un moment d'hésitation, de doute, ou encore la tentation de le faire, mais il y avait renoncé. Il venait de renoncer à sa femme ! Et avec elle, son regard venait de s'éteindre à nouveau…

Et c'était elle la responsable de tout ça ! Jamais, jamais, il ne serait heureux à ses côtés…

- Tous les jours, par centaines ils meurent ! Une vie de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien changer, s'écria t-elle avant de décocher un sort au hasard.

- Gabrielle, non ! s'écria t-il en lui saisissant le poignet, mais trop tard. Qu'as-tu fais, petite fille ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Toute ta vie… Tu n'en auras pas assez d'une vie pour te repentir…

- Si je me rends compte, ricana t-elle amèrement. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point…

ooOoOoOoo

La gamine avait coupé un fil. Encore une vie prise par sa faute. Une vie pour sauver Hermione.

Il ne pouvait nier que savoir sa femme sauve était ce qu'il désirait le plus ardemment au monde, mais il n'avait pas voulu que cela se fasse de cette façon. Hermione non plus ne l'aurait pas voulu. Lui était un repenti, mais sa jeune épouse était simplement droite et courageuse. Jamais elle n'aurait autorisé que l'on sacrifie une vie pour sauver la sienne. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour ça !

Et pourtant, Gabrielle l'avait fait.

Au moment même où le fil s'était rompu, un vent glacé s'était mis à souffler et Severus aurait juré voir un sourire s'esquisser sur le visage de Diancecht. Il ne faisait pas bon rester ici !

- Vous désirez surement rejoindre votre monde… La sortie se trouve par là, ajouta t-il en désignant une sorte de tunnel qui venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. On aurait dit l'entrée d'une étroite grotte.

- Certainement, répondit-il en s'inclinant avant d'attraper Gabrielle par la manche de sa robe et de l'entrainer à sa suite.

La jeune fille semblait complètement perdue, les yeux dans le vague, et ne cessait de répéter « le destin, c'est le destin », tel un leitmotiv.

Severus ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire, désireux de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans ce lieu, et s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la grotte.

- Dépêchez-vous… s'impatienta t-il.

Décidément, la gamine trainait de plus en plus. On aurait dit que des chaînes la liaient au sol et l'empêchait d'avancer rapidement. Il accéléra la cadence afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et cet horrible lieu. Enfin, il aperçut une lueur et l'air frais du dehors vint lui chatouiller les narines. L'espoir regonfla immédiatement son cœur : il allait sauver sa femme.

Mais au moment où ses pieds foulèrent le sol de Searing Moor, il se retourna et vit Gabrielle qui peinait plusieurs mètres derrière lui, avançant de plus en plus difficilement. Non ! Elle n'avançait plus du tout ! Et l'entrée de la grotte commençait à se refermer sur elle ! Mais que se passait-il !

- Courrez ! l'intima t-il avec force.

- Je suis désolée, Severus, sanglota t-elle en tendant son bras vers lui. Tellement désolée ... C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour racheter mes fautes…

- Vous le saviez…

- Tu en doutes ? Elle prononça cette phrase, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Il y lut toute l'amertume et la tristesse du monde…

- Non…

ooOoOoOoo

Il se tenait seul face aux ruines du Searing Moor, le regard perdu vers l'horizon qui se teintait de rose. Il prit alors conscience de la tombée du jour et réalisa qu'il venait de passer une journée presque complète dans un monde mystérieux et occulte, à peine connu d'une petite poignée d'initiés. Minerva ne lui avait pas menti…

Encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il pensait à la mort tragique de Gabrielle. Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire l'image de son regard implorant son pardon… Cette fille qui l'avait suivi des mois durant, cette fille qui s'était jetée à son cou et qui avait tout fait, jusqu'à l'inavouable, pour le séduire, cette fille qui avait fait tant de mal autour d'elle et qui n'avait ensuite pas hésité à se sacrifier pour racheter ses erreurs... Avait-elle immédiatement compris ce qui l'attendait en coupant un fil ? Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais… Et n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment !

Oui, il devait se reprendre et agir immédiatement ! Oui, il irait à Poudlard où l'Ordre devait déjà se battre contre les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il irait chercher sa femme et son fils.

Sans un regard en arrière, il serra sa baguette de sa main droite et disparut subrepticement.

Au pied du vieux chêne, les tendres pétales d'un crocus mauve se refermaient au crépuscule.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de voir partir Gabrielle... Mais c'est la fin que j'avais imaginée pour elle dès le début de l'histoire... Je suis néanmoins contente d'avoir écrit sur ce personnage peu exploité, ce qui laissait finalement beaucoup de place à l'imagination ! Ma Gabrielle fut plutôt tragique, au final !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre fera donc une jolie part à Hermione, qui revient...**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**khalie**_


	14. Non retour

**_Bonjour,_**

**_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent à suivre cette histoire..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 : NON RETOUR

Elle pouvait sentir une légère pression exercée dans le creux de sa main. Manifestement, quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle était enfin revenue à elle – si elle pouvait s'exprimer ainsi – mais ne put se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Un peu de temps. Oui, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour analyser ce qui venait de se produire, depuis sa chute jusqu'à ce réveil inespéré !

Le temps était d'ailleurs une donnée bien étrange et elle se demanda, non sans peur, combien de jours elle avait pu passer dans le coma… Elle frissonna en pensant à son petit garçon et un sentiment de pure panique l'envahit soudainement. Et si Voldemort avait déjà exécuté son plan ? Oh Merlin, elle ne préférait pas imaginer… Par pitié… Ouvrir les yeux était décidément trop difficile… Elle espérait et craignait à la fois de savoir…

Tandis que son pouls s'accélérait et que sa gorge se serrait sous l'émotion, elle sentit à nouveau ce contact sur sa peau. On lui tenait la main.

Le temps d'un instant, elle avait espéré que se soit la main de Severus. Un instant seulement, car très vite, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Percy.

Percy, qui l'avait séquestrée. Percy, qu'elle n'avait cessé de défier jusqu'à la scène de la chute qui lui avait value cette perte de connaissance… Oui, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Percy. Et d'ailleurs, comment Severus, qu'elle avait cru mort jusqu'à présent, aurait-il pu se trouver à Poudlard ?

Severus ! Elle avait revu son mari ! Elle avait même pu le serrer dans ses bras, sentir la force de son étreinte, les battements précipités de son cœur, l'odeur de sa peau mêlée à celle si particulière des potions… Elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Non, elle était certaine de la véracité de cet instant ! Severus était vivant et il la cherchait…

- Hermione… s'étonna la voix bien reconnaissable de Percy. Hermione ! Oh Merlin… tu es sauve !

L'air grave, les traits tendus, il la dévisageait, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions. Elle sentait les tremblements de sa main dans la sienne et dans son regard, le poids de la culpabilité. Serait-il possible qu'il regrette ses actes, retourne sa veste et l'aide à fuir cet endroit ? En tout cas, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Elle le voyait. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui ne faisait plus de lui cet être abominable qu'il était devenu en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Derrière le Mangemort, l'ancien préfet de Gryffondor n'était peut-être pas tout à fait mort…

Cette pensée l'amena à son fils, prisonnier quelque part dans le château. N'était-ce pas son enfant et l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait qui lui avaient permis de ne pas sombrer alors qu'elle errait dans les limbes brumeuses ? Elle se remémora sa volonté farouche de tout tenter pour le retrouver si seulement elle parvenait à sortir de son coma, et voilà qu'elle se réveillait enfin ! Cette fois-ci, elle parviendrait à ses fins et ferait tout pour tenir à nouveau son bébé dans ses bras.

- Percy, s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix chevrotante…

- Attends, la coupa t-il en conjurant un verre d'eau de sa baguette. Tiens, bois un peu. Ça devrait aller mieux avec ça. Dufy !

- Non, le supplia t-elle d'une voix encore mal assurée. Non, n'appelle pas ton elfe. Il faut que nous parlions. Percy…

Trop tard. Un petit plop sonore se fit entendre et au même moment, un être chétif à la peau verdâtre qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement pour être au service de Percy depuis qu'elle était sa prisonnière, fit son apparition dans le salon.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Maître, couina l'elfe.

- Percy…

- Laisse-nous. Je te ferai appeler plus tard.

- Bien, Maître, répondit docilement l'elfe, quoique perplexe avant de disparaitre en transplanant.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je congédie Dufy ? Tu as des potions à prendre… Ce coma t'a affaiblie…

- Je vais parfaitement bien, objecta t-elle en se levant.

Seulement, elle avait peut-être présumé de ses forces car elle se sentit tanguer dangereusement jusqu'à ce que Percy ne la rattrape ! Evidemment, avec le temps, ses muscles avaient dû s'atrophier et ses membres étaient ankylosés…

- Hermione ! Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable ! s'exclama t-il.

- Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ? demanda t-elle dans un murmure, presque pour elle-même.

- Près de quatre mois…

- Non ! s'exclama t-elle en le repoussant sans forces.

- Je suis désolé Hermione. Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de mal… Seulement… tu m'y as contraint ! Tu as voulu m'enfoncer ce couteau et –

- Toi tu m'y as contraint, le coupa t-elle vivement. Tu m'as enlevée et faite prisonnière ici, sans que je ne sache pourquoi ! Tu m'as pris mon fils et maintenant ce monstre va le sacrifier ! Et pourquoi ? Pour une prophétie ! Une stupide prophétie ! Comment toi, certainement une des personnes les plus intelligentes et les plus rationnelles que je connaisse, peux tu seulement croire en ces fadaises !

Les joues soudainement rosies, Percy était figé face à elle, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

- Je l'ai entendue… Jamais je n'ai cru à tout ça, mais là c'était vraiment différent… Le professeur Trelawney a eu une prémonition, répondit-il fébrilement.

Elle eut peine à reconnaître son propre rire, presque dément en cet instant.

- Cette vieille folle ! C'est sur les dires de cette vieille folle que tu m'as enlevé mon fils ! Que tu joues avec sa vie !

- Si tu l'avais entendue comme moi, s'emporta t-il, rouge de colère et de honte.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il pourrait s'agir de n'importe quel bébé… Tout découle de la façon dont tu interprètes les choses… Percy… S'il te plaît…

- Je n'ai pas pu me tromper. La prophétie faisait clairement référence à Rogue !

- C'est parfaitement ridicule ! Savais-tu que la prophétie de Harry aurait très bien pu se rapporter à Neuville Londubat ?

- Neuville ! s'exclama t-il, confus.

- Oui, Neuville ! Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le différencier de Harry. C'est Voldemort qui a choisi…

Elle le vit tressaillir lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne te crois pas !

Bien qu'il s'opposait farouchement à cette théorie, Hermione voyait le doute s'immiscer en lui. Ce n'était donc pas le moment d'abandonner !

- Imagine que tu te sois trompé, qu'il ne s'agisse pas du bon enfant !

- Je…

- S'il te plait Percy. Rien n'est trop tard. Nous pouvons encore fuir. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux. Je sais qui tu es…

- Tant mieux pour toi, car moi je ne le sais pas ! s'emporta t-il en la fixant du regard. Je ne le sais plus…

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Un gryffondor et un Weasley qui plus est, ajouta-elle en posant doucement sa main sur son avant bras.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la marque noire qui dévorait sa chair à cet endroit même. Percy pouvait-il redevenir celui qu'elle avait connu ? Ce jeune homme d'une rare intelligence, sage et réfléchi, au point d'exaspérer l'ensemble de son entourage. Mais il était également dévoré par l'ambition et n'avait jamais cessé d'œuvrer pour parvenir à son but : côtoyer le pouvoir. Elle-même était-elle si différente de lui ? N'avait-elle pas tout fait pour être reconnue pour ses talents de sorcière ? Certes non, elle n'aurait jamais choisi le mauvais camp…

- Je ne suis plus cet homme là, se renfrogna t-il. Aujourd'hui, je suis riche et puissant. Rien à voir avec cette famille de ratés, tu m'entends !

A cet instant, Hermione comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû évoquer les Weasley. Visiblement, ce seul nom avait totalement assombri son humeur. Face à elle, il faisait les cent pas. Son visage était fermé et il serrait les poings le long de son corps.

- Et je possède tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, reprit-il avec véhémence en s'approchant d'elle. D'ailleurs, ils me respectent tous. Même le Maître… Mais toi… Toi, me respectes-tu ?

Il lui saisit la main plus vite qu'elle n'eut de temps pour réagir et lui agrippa le bras de son autre main, si bien que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise sans s'en expliquer précisément la raison.

- Percy, s'il te plaît… Les mots peinaient à sortir d'entre ses lèvres tant elle sentait la situation lui échapper… Je veux mon fils…

- Tu l'auras, murmura t-il d'une voix blanche en se laissant glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à ce que ses genoux rejoignent le sol. Oui, tu l'auras…

Ses mains tremblantes enserraient ses hanches et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle saccadé sur sa féminité, à travers le tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Son front reposait sur son ventre alors que ses mains s'enhardissaient, parcourant son dos et ses reins.

- Percy…l'implora t-elle à nouveau.

Elle aurait dû réagir. Le repousser des faibles forces qui lui restaient. Mais dans sa tête, résonnait une seule phrase : la promesse de revoir son bébé ! _Tu l'auras_… Elle ferma les yeux, le souffle haletant et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis plus cet homme là…ce faible… Un autre homme…craint…respecté… psalmodiait-il en la serrant d'avantage. Dis-moi que tu me respectes, que tu me veux… Dis-le moi…

Elle crut l'entendre la supplier alors que ses mains venaient de quitter ses hanches pour se glisser sous la chemise de nuit. _Tu l'auras…_

- Dis-le moi… insista t-il d'une voix étranglée, presque douloureuse.

- Rends-moi mon fils… furent les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres tremblantes, l'unique réponse qu'elle sut lui donner.

- Hermione, oh, Hermione… sanglota t-il contre son ventre, tremblant de tout son corps, pendant que ses mains remontaient fébrilement le fin tissu sur ses cuisses nues. Tout aurait pu être si différent…

ooOoOoOoo

L'état dans lequel elle se trouvait était difficilement descriptible. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait vécu des années durant pour ce moment. Elle l'attendait presque impatiente, quoique dévorée par la peur.

- Tu trembles…

- On ne peut plus revenir en arrière…

- Je sais.

Au loin, les tourelles du château disparaissaient dans le crépuscule et une brume dansante s'élevait par nappes au dessus du lac noir. Du haut de la colline, ils avaient une vue d'ensemble sur Poudlard et n'attendaient plus que le signal pour enfin agir.

L'air chargé d'une froide humidité la fit frissonner et le bout de ses doigts que les mitaines ne recouvraient pas commençaient à s'engourdir. Mais elle était en alerte, baguette en main, et ne voulait pas baisser sa garde. _Vigilance constante _avait été le maître mot de son apprentissage d'Auror.

A sa gauche, quelques mètres plus loin, Maugrey discutait avec Harry, lui donnant certainement un ultime conseil dans ce qui serait une bataille à mort, certainement la dernière… Son cœur se gonfla en pensant au jeune homme qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves depuis sa plus tendre enfance, privé de ses parents, élevé par les pires moldus qui soient, incompris de nombre de ses camarades, calomnié à hauteur de la fascination qu'il inspirait dans le monde sorcier… Et pourtant, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour ce même monde… Le courage dont il faisait preuve était admirable.

Peut-être avait-il senti son regard sur lui, car il tourna la tête et lui fit un léger sourire qui ressemblait d'avantage à un encouragement.

- Tout ira bien… lui adressa t-elle gentiment en guise de réponse.

Harry hocha la tête avant de retourner son attention vers les hautes grilles du parc.

Oui, tout irait pour le mieux… Elle s'en faisait la promesse… Une main chaude recouvrit la sienne.

- J'aurais préféré que tu restes au Quartier Général.

- Remus, on en a déjà discuté…

- Tu oublies le bébé, répliqua t-il anxieux, les traits tirés de fatigue de cette dernière nuit de pleine lune.

- Au contraire, c'est à son avenir que je pense…

ooOoOoOoo

Ses mains tremblantes se saisirent de la chemise tombée au sol qu'elle passa à la hâte, désireuse de soustraire au plus vite la vue de son corps dénudé au Mangemort.

Cela avait été un moment étrange. Elle avait su lire mille émotions sur le visage habituellement froid et impassible de Percy, mais les siennes, d'ordinaire si promptes à s'épanouir, tant positives que négatives, s'étaient trouvées éteintes. Anesthésiées, était le juste mot. Et elle en remerciait le ciel.

Oui, elle s'était sentie comme spectatrice de ce qui s'était passé, comme étrangère à son propre corps. Elle n'avait entendu ni ses cris de plaisir, ni son prénom psalmodié sans cesse, ni ses suppliques à le regarder l'aimer…

- Laisse-moi faire, susurra t-il en s'emparant des deux liens qu'elle tentait de nouer sur sa nuque.

Seulement, le contact de ses mains ainsi que son souffle tiède sur sa peau la firent sursauter. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais elle le sentit se raidir ostensiblement derrière elle.

- Je vois, reprit-il l'air pincé. Je souhaitais juste t'aider, Hermione.

Elle se retourna alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, parcourant la salle de long en large, et sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'il envoya valser au passage un tas de grimoires qui reposaient sur une table basse.

Toute cette colère… Et s'il changeait d'avis ? Son cœur s'accéléra au point de marteler littéralement sa poitrine.

- Percy… respecte ta promesse, l'exhorta t-elle alors que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler librement sur ses joues.

ooOoOoOoo

C'était un des privilèges des directeurs de Maisons. Poudlard les reconnaissait, comme ci ces vieilles pierres avaient une âme, capables de jugement et de choix.

De Près-Au-Lard, il était entré dans le château par le passage menant au troisième étage, celui de la sorcière borgne. Il n'avait pas rencontré d'obstacle majeur mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus professeur dans cette école et n'était plus libre de se promener dans les couloirs à sa guise au risque de tomber nez à nez avec un de ses anciens comparses… En effet, après Potter, il était certainement l'homme le plus recherché par le Ministère Noir ! L'homme à abattre.

Ironiquement, il réalisa qu'il aurait d'avantage de chance de retrouver Hermione avec la carte de Potter, celle là-même qu'il lui avait confisquée quelques années auparavant… Mais l'Ordre en aurait bien d'avantage besoin que lui ce soir… Il devrait donc compter sur son bon sens… et sur sa chance…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait tenir ses audiences dans la grande salle et les cachots étaient certainement le premier endroit que les Mangemorts avaient dû investir… Le bureau du Directeur… Il y avait fort à parier que les portes étaient restées closes… Si Weasley détenait Hermione, ce devait être en terrain connu !

Il longea le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier menant au quatrième mais s'arrêta juste avant la première marche. Sur le mur, apparaissait une fine entaille qui serait passée inaperçue à nul autre que lui. Il y apposa le plat de sa main et la pierre se mit à trembler, découvrant un passage dérobé au travers des murailles qui le cacherait à la vue des Mangemorts.

A peine engouffré dans la faille magiquement agrandie, le mur se referma derrière lui et il se retrouva seul dans la pénombre, tout juste éclairé par la faible lueur des torches sur le mur. Ni une ni deux, il s'élança vers le petit escalier en colimaçon qui le mènerait au septième étage…

ooOoOoOoo

Il y était enfin. D'ici quelques instants, il pointerait sa baguette vers le ciel qui enverrait des étincelles rouges en guise de signal. Alors, tous comprendraient que les grilles d'enceintes du château ne seraient plus gardées. Mais avant cette ultime étape, il lui restait une chose à accomplir : éliminer les deux Mangemorts qui étaient de patrouille ce soir dans le parc.

D'un mouvement vif, Drago se glissa hors des serres à l'intérieur desquelles il était resté caché pour faire croire en son absence et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du parc. Il prit garde d'éviter l'allée de schiste, avançant dans l'herbe humide qui atténuait le bruit de ses pas.

Un peu plus loin, un colosse qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Mordock riait grassement au discours de son comparse :

- T'as bien raison ! s'exclamait-il. Montre-lui qui fait la loi à la maison !

- Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse d'être la femme d'un Mangemort ! Honorée, même !

- Ha, les femmes…

Il tenta de contrôler le tremblement intempestif de sa main droite, mais en vain. La peur d'échouer ne le quittait pas. Après tout, les deux hommes avaient à leur avantage une paire d'années d'expérience de plus que lui !

- Mais celle là me donne du fil à retordre !

Drago se sentit dégoûté, au bord de la nausée. Il voyait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Une jeune femme douce à l'air mélancolique que son abruti de mari ne ménageait pas. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas vue marquée de coups lors de repas donnés à Poudlard par le Lord ? Il se souvenait même avoir interrompu une sévère correction, un soir dans un couloir, alors qu'il rejoignait la grande salle. Il avait dit au mari de se dépêcher, que le Seigneur Noir n'attendait pas et qu'il aurait tout le loisir de battre sa femme plus tard dans la soirée, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de souffler secrètement en voyant sa poigne se desserrer du frêle poignet… Plus tard, son père lui avait fait la confidence qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage de raison, la jeune femme étant une parente éloignée de Karkaroff…

Et ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis sa quatrième année, Drago attaqua un homme par derrière. Seulement, il n'en éprouva pas la moindre honte.

ooOoOoOoo

Par Merlin ! Lorsque Dufy apparut devant elle, serrant dans ses bras une petite forme enveloppée dans une couverture, Hermione crut bien défaillir.

Son fils ! Elle retrouvait enfin son fils ! Sans réfléchir une seconde, elle s'élança vers l'elfe et lui arracha l'enfant sans ménagement, le serrant désespérément entre ses bras.

- Oh mon bébé, mon ange, sanglota t-elle, ivre de joie.

Combien de temps resta t-elle ainsi, son fils tout contre elle, elle n'aurait su le dire, trop occupée qu'elle était à se délecter de la douceur de sa peau contre ses lèvres, de l'odeur si particulière de ses cheveux… Dieu, qu'elle l'aimait !

Elle sentit son fils gigoter et pousser de petits cris, aussi consentit-elle à le décoller légèrement de sa poitrine pour le porter à bras le corps. Enfin, elle revoyait son visage ! Sa petite bouche entrouverte, son minuscule nez retroussé, ses joues roses et rebondies, ses petites oreilles délicatement ourlées, et ce regard si sombre, si pénétrant qu'elle crut que son cœur allait se décrocher ! Merlin…

Doucement, tendrement, elle lui sourit. Seulement, ce ne fut pas le sourire escompté qu'elle reçut en réponse, mais des pleurs qui lui prirent aux entrailles.

- Chuuuttt, mon amour, chuuttt, murmura t-elle dans le creux de son oreille tout en le reprenant contre sa poitrine.

Elle le berça quelques instants tout en continuant à le rassurer et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle le sentit blottir son visage dans son cou, agrippant sa chemise de sa petite main…

- Maître, couina soudainement l'elfe, la ramenant dans la réalité de cette pièce. Il faut ramener l'enfant… C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Si le Seigneur Sombre s'en aperçoit…

- Non ! hurla t-elle comme une démente en tournant son corps de l'elfe afin de protéger son bébé. Vous ne l'aurez pas ! Vous ne me le prendrez plus ! Percy… sanglota t-elle, je t'en supplie…

- Tu peux t'en aller Dufy, répondit-il sèchement. Je me chargerai moi-même de ramener l'enfant.

- Bien Maître… couina l'elfe, visiblement contrarié, avant de transplaner dans un plop sonore.

ooOoOoOoo

- Dufy ne devrait pas le dire…

D'un mouvement brusque, l'elfe se jeta à genoux et cogna violemment son front sur le sol de pierre en poussant de longs grognements stridents.

Il ne se formalisa pas outre mesure : l'auto punition était le quotidien des elfes de maison et leur condition était le moindre de ses soucis. Ils pouvaient bien se couper la tête et la planter eux même sur un piquet en guise de trophée, si ça leur chantait ! Tant que le sien n'était pas trop abimé pour le servir…

- Eh, bien parle, elfe ! s'impatienta t-il en relevant la petite tête chauve du bout de sa canne.

- Non, Dufy ne devrait pas dire les secrets de Maître Weasley, mais…

Vlan ! Vlan ! L'elfe se jeta à nouveau à terre.

- Mais… Maître Weasley n'est pas digne de l'honneur dû à son rang ! Non…

Vlan ! Vlan !

Visiblement, sa trahison envers ce parvenu prétentieux devait être importante car la peau parcheminée était maintenant maculée de sang, tant il se cognait la tête sur le sol. Il nota l'effort qu'avait fait la créature en osant venir le trouver jusque ses appartements, ce qui piqua vivement son intérêt…

- Si ton maître a trahi, tu dois parler… N'oublies pas que lui-même est au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ton véritable maître.

Il vit l'elfe se relever pitoyablement, tremblant des pieds à la tête, avant d'ouvrir une bouche ridiculement édentée.

- Il… Il… Il lui a redonné l'enfant ! A cette sang de bourbe ! cracha l'elfe avec dégoût.

Voilà ! Il tenait enfin l'occasion d'évincer Weasley - ce rejeton de traitre à son sang - et de reprendre la place de confiance qu'il occupait auprès du Lord Noir… En plus, il pourrait même se payer le luxe de salir cette petite pute de Granger ! Après tout, elle ne devait pas détester ça ! D'abord Rogue… Et il avait bien vu le regard concupiscent que cet idiot de Weasley portait sur elle ! Il parierait bien mille gallions qu'il lui avait ouvert les cuisses !

ooOoOoOoo

Lorsqu'il avait vu les étincelles au dessus du parc, son cœur avait presque raté un battement, conscient que leur vie à tous se jouerait ce soir. Mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, que les sorts fusaient de toute part, c'était pire encore. Chaque vibration, chaque explosion, chaque déflagration, le moindre cri, le moindre souffle, absolument tout le tenait en alerte.

A sa droite, quasi dos à dos, Malefoy le couvrait, presque aussi tétanisé de peur que lui.

- Tiens le coup, la belette !

- Pour qui tu me prends…

- Attention ! Protego !

Ron tourna la tête et vit Yaxley grogner de rage.

- Espèce de sale traître ! Prie pour mourir maintenant car si je t'attrape Malefoy…

Il envoya un _stupefix_ au Mangemort qui le para à son tour d'un _protego_.

A ses côtés, Drago lançait sort sur sort, haletant et la peau trempée de sueur. Il ne se contentait pas d'un adversaire, mais frappait dans le tas, désireux de causer un maximum de dégâts. Il admira sa hargne et son courage, lui qu'il avait toujours imaginé lâche et poltron… Car en agissant ainsi, il s'exposait bien plus que les autres.

- Concentre toi sur un adversaire ou tu vas te faire ratatiner, gamin ! s'exclama fol œil en voyant la façon dont Malefoy se battait.

Le vieil Auror était lui même aux prises avec un Macnair à l'air plus dément que jamais. Derrière lui, Luna, sa douce Luna, envoya un sortilège de crache-limaces aussitôt suivi d'un _silencio_ à Dolohov. Il en aurait presque rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique !

- Où est Lucius ! La voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de s'élever, stoppant un instant les combats qui se livraient dans la grande salle.

- On a besoin de son toutou, Tom ? répliqua bravement Harry, sa baguette pointée sur son adversaire.

- Comment ose t-il ? Sale petit morveux ! Tu devrais te prosterner devant ton Seigneur… cracha méchamment Bellatrix qui se battait contre sa mère.

Près des deux femmes, Ginny et Georges soutenaient le corps ensanglanté de Fred, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Son frère n'était pas… Mais alors qu'il se sentait proche du désespoir, prêt à abandonner, il remarqua un énorme serpent qui se faufilait de derrière le Lord en leur direction. Il venait de repérer Nagini ! Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, songea t-il en regardant Harry se battre de toutes ses forces.

- Accio épée de Gryffondor ! cria t-il en espérant que cette dernière ne soit pas trop longue à arriver.

C'était Harry qui avait eu l'idée. Il s'était inspiré de la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers lorsqu'il avait lancé le sortilège d'attraction sur son éclair de feu. Il était évident qu'ils avaient besoin de l'épée du fondateur pour détruire le serpent, mais il était également évident qu'ils ne pouvaient prévoir la façon dont les choses évolueraient… si Nagini serait là – bien que Harry en était convaincu – qui verrait le serpent le premier et qui serait le mieux à même de le combattre… Ils avaient donc déposé l'épée derrière une vieille armure du grand hall en entrant, attendant que l'opportunité se fasse… Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à la bête !

Il entendit un sifflement et se retourna. Au même moment, Drago lui évita un doloris de Yaxley. Et il la vit enfin, longue et argentée, fendant l'air aussi vite qu'une flèche. Ni une ni deux, il en saisit le manche et s'élança vers l'affreux serpent qui ne l'avait visiblement pas vu, prêt à attaquer Tonks qui, aidée par son mari, se battait contre les frères Lestrange. D'un bond, il abattit la lame au dessus de la tête du serpent et appuya de toutes ses forces jusqu'à entendre un horrible craquement. Presque immédiatement, une lumière aveuglante déchira le corps du reptile qui se consuma sous leurs yeux ébahis.

- Nonnnn ! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se tournant vers son sinistre compagnon, fou de colère, alors que Harry pointait sa baguette sur lui.

- Avada Kedavra !

Il vit un éclair de couleur verte foudroyer la haute silhouette noire qui s'effondra lentement sur la pierre froide de la salle. Autour de lui, le silence se fit. Tous se regardèrent. Les Mangemorts qui étaient encore en état de combattre semblaient totalement paniqués. Certains tentaient de fuir, vite rattrapés par un membre de l'Ordre, tandis que d'autres, comme Bellatrix, se battaient de plus belle…

Enfin, il entrevoyait une lueur d'espoir…

ooOoOoOoo

- N'ait pas peur… Approche, petite sang de bourbe. Et si tu obéis gentiment, peut-être que je te laisserai la vie sauve.

- Laissez-la ! Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, Malefoy !

- Et pourquoi ferai-je ça, dis-moi ? demanda le blond d'un air amusé.

- Parcequ'elle m'appartient ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne me l'a donnée en récompense et j'exige que vous -

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, sale petite vermine ! le coupa t-il avec fiel tout en pointant sa baguette sur son corps meurtri.

Le jeune homme était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, se tenant le ventre de douleur. Sa souffrance était visible mais il tentait malgré tout de se relever. Severus connaissait suffisamment bien Lucius pour imaginer le genre de sort qu'il avait dû lui envoyer. Un de ceux qui vous liquéfiait les entrailles jusqu'à entrevoir une mort lente et douloureuse…

Mais il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage sur les deux hommes car devant ses yeux, à moitié cachée par un canapé qui ne résisterait pas plus d'une seconde face à la baguette meurtrière de Lucius, se tenait une Hermione totalement affolée, serrant désespérément entre ses bras ce qui ressemblait à un petit tas de linge…

A cet instant, Severus crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Définitivement. Car ce n'était pas du linge qu'Hermione tentait de protéger de sa vie, mais son enfant. Leur enfant.

Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'analyser la situation. L'effet de surprise jouerait en sa faveur ! Tenant fermement sa baguette de sa main droite et intimant le silence à Hermione de l'autre, il entra dans la pièce en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Il s'apprêtait juste à envoyer Lucius mordre la poussière lorsque ce dernier se retourna vivement, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant l'air. Par Salazar ! Le regard ahuri de Weasley avait dû trahir sa présence…

- Vous ! s'étonna le jeune homme tout en crachant du sang, ce qui vint infirmer ses doutes.

- Severus, tiens, tiens… susurra Lucius avant de décocher un éclair bleu qu'il évita de justesse.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Malefoy. Jamais il ne les laisserait partir tranquillement. Outre son intérêt personnel à se ranger derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa haine et sa rancœur envers lui étaient bien trop fortes… Il fit alors l'unique chose qu'il lui restait à faire : à corps perdu, il s'engagea dans un duel dont l'issue était plus qu'incertaine.

Les sorts fusaient, puissants, trompeurs, dévastateurs. Il faisait de son mieux pour éviter les éclairs et les flèches argentées de la baguette canne, tout en protégeant Hermione et le bébé d'un bouclier lorsque la zone de combat se déplaçait vers eux… Ses sorts n'étaient pas en reste non plus, et un _sectumsempra_ bien senti amocha son adversaire. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Ensanglanté, les traits déformés par la douleur et la fureur, Lucius se releva avant de crier :

- Endoloris !

Severus avait vu les lèvres du blond former les premières syllabes et avait aussitôt préparé un blocage, mais… Lucius l'avait pris au piège ! Il avait bien prononcé l'impardonnable, mais en réalité, avait lancé un autre sort, tout aussi redoutable…

Il sentit sa volonté mollir, bien malgré lui, comme si ses gestes et ses actes ne lui appartenaient plus…

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir te faire faire, mon cher ami… Tu sais que je peux faire preuve d'une inventivité extraordinaire… En réalité, j'hésite encore…

Pas ce sort, non ! Pitié, tout sauf ce sort ! Entre les mains de Lucius, le pire de l'horreur était à imaginer ! Sa femme… son bébé qu'il n'avait même pas eu la joie de serrer contre lui… Merlin non !

- Je pourrais te faire sauter par la fenêtre ou te faire te rendre auprès de notre Maître, mais j'ai une bien meilleure option…

Mais alors qu'il commençait à se dire que tout était perdu, la voix d'Hermione retentit dans la pièce :

- Accio baguette de Percy ! Stupefix !

Tout à sa vanité d'avoir enfin le dessus sur lui, Lucius n'avait plus prêté attention à sa femme, oubliant quelle sorcière intrépide et pleine de ressources elle était !

Lucius à terre, il retrouva immédiatement la maîtrise de ses actes et s'élança vers Hermione avant de la serrer dans ses bras avec l'enfant. Dieu qu'il était heureux ! Il sentait sa respiration erratique, la chaleur de sa peau, son cœur qui s'accélérait sous l'émotion…

- Hermione, mon aimée…

- Oh Severus, sanglota t-elle contre son épaule. Si tu savais… ce qu'ils voulaient faire… notre tout petit bébé…

- Je suis là maintenant… Je serai toujours là… mais il ne faut pas rester ici, reprit-il presque brusquement en jetant un regard aux deux corps gisant sur le sol. Suis-moi.

Et il les emmena dans le passage qu'il avait emprunté pour accéder à la tour Gryffondor tout en priant pour qu'ils arrivent sans encombre à Près-au-Lard… Le chemin lui parut bien plus long qu'à l'aller, presque interminable. Et les bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage à Poudlard ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette sensation d'angoisse. Il devait absolument les mettre à l'abri !

- Je n'en peux plus…

- Encore quelques mètres et nous pourrons transplaner, l'encouragea t-il.

Alors, lorsqu'il sentit enfin l'air frais de la nuit chatouiller son visage, son cœur fut plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois… Doucement, il entoura Hermione de ses bras tout en prenant soin de ne pas écraser le bébé et se concentra sur le Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Aussitôt, le décor se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux et sa dernière image fut le visage de son fils, ses deux petits yeux sombres, forts de confiance et de promesses.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Severus a enfin retrouvé Hermione... Je ne sais pas si vous vous y attendiez, vu la noirceur de l'histoire...**_

_**Bref, ce chapitre était l'avant dernier et je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder dans l'écriture de l'épilogue ! **_

_**A bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


	15. Epilogue

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Comme je l'avais annoncé au chapitre précédent, nous arrivons à la fin de cette fiction... J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé de bon moments de lecture avec cette histoire. J'ai parfois été longue à publier entre deux chapitres mais je m'y suis tenue. Je souhaitais à tout prix terminer cette histoire pour laquelle je me suis beaucoup investie.**_

_**Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi, chapitre après chapitre, les aventures d'Hermione et Severus, ainsi que celles de Percy, Ron, Drago et Gabrielle, ces personnages secondaires que j'ai souhaité mettre un peu plus en avant... **_

_**Je remercie également toutes celles ayant eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire ou simplement un mot d'encouragement. **_

_**Sur ce, place à ce dernier chapitre, et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : EPILOGUE

_« Ne dites pas : la vie est un joyeux festin _

_Ou c'est d'un esprit sot ou c'est d'une âme basse._

_Surtout ne dites point : elle est malheur sans fin _

_C'est d'un mauvais courage et qui trop tôt se lasse._

_Riez comme au printemps s'agitent les rameaux,_

_Pleurez comme la bise ou le flot sur la grève,_

_Goûtez les plaisirs et souffrez tous les maux _

_Et dites : c'est beaucoup et c'est l'ombre d'un rêve. »_

_Jean Moréas_

_ooOoOoOoo_

Tous les sbires de Voldemort qui n'avaient pas péri dans la bataille finale avaient été faits prisonniers et jetés en prison. Les beaux jours d'Azkaban refleurissaient, ses sinistres gardiens en moins. Le baiser avait été jugé barbare par le tout nouveau Magenmagot et il avait été décidé de créer des peines de prison à vie, et d'autres incompressibles.

De toute façon, il était presque impossible de s'évader de cette forteresse sur laquelle venaient se briser les hautes vagues de la mer du nord. Telle avait été sa première impression en allant rendre visite à son père.

Lucius Malefoy avait été trouvé inconscient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, en compagnie d'un Percy Weasley en non moins meilleur état que lui. Les Aurors étaient venus les cueillir à la fin de la bataille et les avaient enfermés avec les autres Mangemorts dans les sous-sols de Poudlard en attendant de reprendre le Ministère de la magie et les autres lieux stratégiques, comme Azkaban, Sainte-Mangouste ou encore la Gazette du Sorcier. En réalité, la débâcle avait été telle à l'annonce de la mort du Lord, qu'ils n'avaient mis que trois jours à retrouver un semblant d'ordre à travers le pays. Les Mangemorts avaient alors été jugés et envoyés sous bonne garde vers la célèbre prison.

Drago revoyait encore le visage fatigué de son père, ses longs cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés, son grossier uniforme de bagnard, rayé et crasseux…

- Nous n'avons pas parié sur le bon hippogriffe, avait-il raillé en remarquant son visage déconfit.

_- Tu_ n'as pas parié, père, avait-il alors répliqué sans réelle acrimonie.

- Ta mère ? Ont-ils inquiété ta mère ? Elle n'a jamais pris part à tout ça.

- Évidemment non. Mais qui ne dit mot consent, avait-il répliqué en le dardant du regard.

- Ils l'ont arrêtée ?

Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où son père avait manifesté de l'inquiétude face à l'adversité, mais cette fois là, Drago avait pu lire la peur dans son regard acier.

- Non, elle est sauve et je veille sur elle, avait-il soufflé en frissonnant, tentant de chasser de son esprit l'image de sa mère vêtus des mêmes haillons de prisonnier, enfermée dans une cellule froide et humide…

Merlin, merci, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de tangible contre elle, aucun fait répréhensible si ce n'était qu'elle était l'épouse du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Drago tourna dans son lit, ressassant en boucle ces derniers événements… Le sorcier le plus dangereux des temps était mort; son père était en prison; sa mère, quoique libre, pleurait ce mari qu'elle aimait au-delà de sa perverse cruauté… Il tourna encore, incapable de retrouver le sommeil… L'ordre n'avait subi que peu de pertes; dans les yeux de ceux qui avaient osé croire en lui, il pouvait maintenant lire du respect; il avait revu son parrain avec un bonheur non feint, et souriait lui-même de sa toute nouvelle amitié avec Ronald Weasley…

Encore une fois, il se retourna et finit par envoyer au sol son oreiller pour poser sa tête sur celui de Katarina, tout au creux de son cou, respirant sa douce odeur de blonde.

Si quelque chose de bon était à sortir de cette histoire, c'était elle, la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée des coups de son Mangemort de mari, un soir au détour d'un couloir.

Il l'avait revue la nuit de la bataille, apeurée, mais farouchement décidée à se battre pour retrouver sa liberté. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait en se joignant spontanément à l'Ordre, avec une hargne de désespérée. Un duel à mort contre son bourreau. Drago n'avait pas pu la laisser faire ça, courir à une mort certaine ! Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il l'avait écartée de la trajectoire d'un doloris et avait pris sa place…

Lorsque que le corps du Mangemort s'était effondré sur le sol, elle s'en était approchée, grave et tremblante, comme pour vérifier que jamais plus elle n'aurait à subir ses offenses. Puis, elle avait tourné son visage marqué de bleus vers le sien tout en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

- Merci, avait-elle simplement prononcé d'une voix qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

Il était resté face à elle, incapable de bouger, comme hypnotisé par l'élégante mélancolie de son accent slave, fixant intensément son visage aux traits délicats, sa bouche pleine et fraîche, ses yeux bleus qui paraissaient si tristes…

Jamais avant ce jour il n'avait ressenti d'émotion aussi vive et poignante. Cette envie d'aimer et de protéger envers et contre tout. Oui, ce jour là, tous ses repères, toutes ses valeurs, toutes ses vérités avaient été bouleversés par un sourire et par une main qui était venue se poser timidement sur la sienne, affolant brusquement ce cœur à qui il n'avait jamais destiné aucun avenir…

ooOoOoOoo

Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir se détruire de la sorte. Et avec lui, il entraînait Ginny, jadis si joyeuse et enthousiaste, mais aujourd'hui plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sa sœur avait pourtant tout tenté pour le faire sourire à nouveau. Elle s'était montrée plus douce et patiente que jamais, mais Harry se murait dans un mutisme chaque jour plus profond. Il aurait pourtant dû être soulagé d'être enfin libre, sans la menace permanente de Voldemort au dessus de sa tête… Mais il lui semblait au contraire que son ami se sentait étouffer.

A bien y réfléchir, il réalisa que le Harry sorcier avait toujours vécu accompagné du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'empêcher de revenir d'abord, puis le combattre ensuite avaient été ses uniques buts. Il avait passé des nuits à réfléchir, s'était efforcé de combler les pièces manquantes du puzzle afin de comprendre son histoire, avait sacrifié une partie de sa jeunesse à déjouer ses plans puis chasser les horcruxes, et ce au péril de sa propre vie. Tout cela, il l'avait fait pour lui, mais également pour le reste du monde. Pour ses amis…

Et le reste du monde, qu'avait-il fait pour le remercier ? Ron bouillonnait de colère. Rien ! Rien hormis le dénigrer, le critiquer, le traquer… Exactement comme pour Dumbledore ! L'inespéré dénouement de cette bataille finale exploité à son maximum, les journalistes avaient commencé à écrire n'importe quoi à son sujet : qu'il avait toujours affabulé, qu'il tentait de cacher son côté obscure, qu'il avait constamment bénéficié de passes droits qui faisaient de lui cet être horriblement fat et mégalo… Rita avait même terminé un article en laissant planer le doute sur une possible filiation avec Voldemort en personne ! La phrase était écrite sous le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle était tout de même écrite !

Si, ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ces affreuses choses avaient été dites à son sujet, jamais il ne l'aurait supporté ! Il s'imaginait donc parfaitement ce que pouvait subir son ami. Et pourtant, Harry avait eu la force de passer outre ces scandales…

Non, ce qui le détruisait, ce n'était pas tel ou tel article dans _la Gazette_ ou encore un badaud le montrant du doigt dans la rue ce qui le détruisait, c'était de ne plus avoir de but. Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry se sentait perdu et inutile…

- Tu penses encore à lui, je le vois bien, affirma Luna qui venait de se réveiller, les yeux un peu bouffis et les cheveux tout emmêlés, épars sur l'oreiller.

- Je m'inquiète tant pour lui et Ginny… Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si…Après Fred… Oh, ne te méprends pas, tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que tout. Seulement, Harry est mon meilleur ami et –

- Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! Ni pour ce que tu viens de dire, ni pour Harry et Ginny.

L'air affirmé qu'elle affichait, associé à cette extraordinaire spontanéité lui mit du baume au cœur. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne se félicitait d'avoir épousé sa Luna. Elle était faite pour lui.

Elle dut se rendre compte de son égarement passager car elle reprit aussitôt :

- Harry est bien plus fort que tu ne le crois. Il a de la ressource. Peut-être qu'il n'en est pas encore conscient, mais toutes ces épreuves n'ont fait que le grandir.

- Le grandir ? Il est six pieds sous terre !

- Pour le moment… Mais il redeviendra vite celui que tu connais. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. On ne met pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes, Ronald Weasley !

Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison… Luna avait toujours raison !

ooOoOoOoo

Le ciel, quoique parsemé de gros nuages de pluie, était plutôt lumineux pour la saison. Le vent du nord se chargeait d'en redessiner les contours à l'infini, si bien qu'un peintre aurait eu grand peine à fixer son pinceau sur sa toile. Respirant profondément, elle décrocha son regard de l'horizon, prit son courage à deux mains et passa la grille de Searing Moor. La main chaude de Remus dans le creux de son dos ainsi que le doux chocolat de ses yeux la poussèrent à continuer.

La lande alentour était maintenant toute recouverte de bruyère sauvage. La nature commençait à reprendre ses droits, tentant de faire oublier le drame qui s'était joué à ce même endroit plusieurs mois auparavant. Seules les ruines noirâtres du manoir rappelleraient à jamais l'attaque meurtrière qui avait ôté la vie de ses parents, de ses amis, et plus tard de sa petite sœur…

Elle s'avança vers le vieux chêne qui abritait les tombes de fortune entre lesquelles avaient poussé de hautes herbes et s'agenouilla devant celle de ses parents. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cet instant des dizaines de fois, encore et encore… Et si les rêves comptaient, cette impression était certainement vraie !

Seulement, cette fois, elle ne disparaitrait pas dans les sables mouvants, hurlant de peur et trempée de sueur en se réveillant affolée dans son lit. Non, cette fois, elle honorerait ses parents, leur dirait au revoir de façon sereine et vivrait enfin libre.

Libre d'aimer Remus et leur enfant à naître, soulagée de savoir que les coupables avaient payé pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

D'une main fébrile, elle sortit sa baguette de sa cape et l'agita devant la pierre tombale. Aussitôt, le nom de Gabrielle, suivi de l'épitaphe « A ma sœur bien aimée » se gravèrent sur la stèle, au côté d'Androméda et Ted.

Puis, doucement, elle déposa au pied de la croix un bouquet de bruyère qu'elle avait cueilli en arrivant et, ce faisant, ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce poème moldu que son père affectionnait tant. Un poème de Victor Hugo pour sa fille. Comme lui, elle avait traversé la campagne à l'aube, _seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées, triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit*. _La vallée de Glencoe avait remplacé le petit port normand, mais comme lui, elle avait déposé ce bouquet violacé sur leur tombe…

ooOoOoOoo

_Hermione,_

_Non, je t'en prie, ne jette pas immédiatement cette lettre. Laisse-moi une chance de m'excuser, même si de ta part, je n'attends aucun pardon. Mes actes sont bien trop graves…_

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne ! J'ai été bête et orgueilleux. Aveuglé par des promesses de grandeur et de pouvoir. _

_En réalité, je croyais pouvoir me détacher d'une famille dans laquelle je ne me reconnaissais pas et ne pensais guère avoir ma place. Je trouvais mon père sans ambition aucune sinon celle de vivre à la moldue, et ma mère soumise de ne savoir mettre un terme à ces extravagances. J'avais honte de ces parents qui ne faisaient rien pour porter haut la dignité de leur nom, là où d'autres ne répugnaient à le faire tout en y tirant de fructueux avantages. Bref, je me suis coupé d'eux et ai suivi ma voix au ministère, jusqu'à servir Lord Voldemort. Là fut ma première véritable erreur._

_D'autres ont suivi. Je voulais devenir quelqu'un de respecté. Un sorcier dont le seul nom inspirerait crainte et considération. J'ai volé, torturé, profané, tué et violenté pour me hisser dans leur cercle sans même me rendre compte qu'à travers ces actes, c'est mon âme que je vendais._

_Lorsque je regarde en arrière, j'ose à peine croire à toutes ces horreurs commises. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ! Comment ai-je pu leur faire ça ! Comment ai-je pu te faire ça !_

_Où est-il passé, ce jeune homme enthousiaste, volontaire et pour qui la morale était une ligne de conduite ? Où est-il passé, ce jeune homme qui faisait la fierté de ses parents et de ses professeurs ? _

_J'ai honte aujourd'hui lorsque je regarde ma mère dans les yeux. Car sais-tu qu'elle me rend visite chaque semaine à Azkaban ? Après tout le mal que je lui ai fait et le déshonneur que j'ai porté sur ma famille, elle a décidé de m'accorder son pardon. Mon père lui a dit que c'était encore trop tôt pour lui, tout comme Bill et Charlie. De Ronald, Georges et Ginny, j'ai abandonné tout espoir… Quelle ironie du sort ! Moi qui répugnais à associer mon nom au leur de peur de ternir mon image… Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt l'inverse !_

_En cellule, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à mes choix ainsi qu'à leurs conséquences, et je tremble aujourd'hui en repensant au mal que je t'ai fait. Hermione, j'ai besoin de te le dire. Et tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as souffert. _

_Tout d'abord, il y a eu la prophétie de Trelawney, bien sûr... Mais nous n'en serions sans doute pas là sans cette incroyable coïncidence qui m'a fait te rencontrer cette nuit là au Terrier. Je me suis dit alors que je tenais peut-être l'ultime occasion de prouver ma valeur au Maître. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences._

_Aussi, au fond de moi, je brûlais de te parler pour comprendre une chose qui m'obsédait plus que de raison : comment avais-tu pu te lier à lui ? A lui ! Rogue ! Notre ancien professeur ! Un homme sombre qui m'a toujours un peu effrayé, je l'avoue, mais pour lequel mon intérêt n'a cessé de croitre depuis sa trahison. Jamais je n'avais vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi furieux contre quelqu'un. Et j'ai compris que sa fureur n'avait d'égal que sa déception. Pour ça, pour cette importance qu'il représentait aux yeux du Lord, je l'ai jalousé plus que quiconque. Et lorsque j'ai appris que, de surcroit, il s'était lié à toi, cette obsession n'a cessé de croitre. Enfin, comment avait-il fait pour qu'Hermione Granger, l'amie de mon petit frère, la fiancée de Potter en personne, cette fille si gentille et intelligente, s'attache à lui ? Comment avait-il réussi, là où j'échouai lamentablement. Car tu n'es pas savoir que Pénélope m'a quitté voilà plusieurs années… _

_C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me trouvais lorsque je t'ai amenée de force à Poudlard. Je pensais que grâce à ta capture et à cet enfant que je remettrais à mon Seigneur, ma vie prendrait un nouveau tournant. Celui que je n'avais cessé d'attendre._

_Mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Au fil des semaines, je me suis habitué à ta présence, au point de baisser ma garde. Je me rendais bien compte de ma faiblesse à ton égard. Etrangement, alors que j'ai commis des crimes qui me hantent encore aujourd'hui, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'on puisse te faire du mal. Je craignais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te reprenne à moi et te donne à un autre Mangemort, Malefoy étant le pire de tous. Je sais qu'il en mourrait d'envie, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de Rogue. J'ai pris mille précautions… Peut-être avais-tu remarqué que je ne te laissais que rarement seule en mon absence. Dufy avait ordre de veiller sur toi._

_Et l'enfant est venu. J'avoue le peu d'intérêt que m'inspirait le nourrisson. Toi seule comptais. Pourtant, je n'étais pas à l'aise de te voir bouleversée de la sorte lorsque Dufy te l'a pris en attendant son sacrifice du septième mois. Je me suis senti sale, mais ne te l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde ! J'étais bien trop proche de mon but. Le Maître me voyait enfin à ma juste valeur et je pensais qu'avec le temps tu finirais par oublier cet enfant… Lorsque je vois les yeux de ma mère briller alors qu'elle me regarde, et en dépit de la souffrance que je lui ai causée, je comprends aujourd'hui que cette idée était ridicule et qu'une mère n'oublie jamais son enfant…_

_Puis, il y a eu l'incident, celui qui t'a plongée dans le coma. Combien de fois n'ai-je douté alors, prêt à te sortir de cet endroit ? Mais aussitôt, mes desseins de grandeur se rappelaient à moi… _

_Lorsque par miracle tu t'es réveillée, j'ai cru devenir fou. Tu as essayé de me convaincre, je n'ai rien voulu entendre… Je souhaitais juste que me pardonnes, que tu me respectes, que tu m'aimes. Je le souhaitais tellement que j'étais prêt à m'en donner l'illusion… et j'ai commis l'irréparable. Quelle ignominie ! Me servir de ton fils… Te faire ça… _

_Je n'espère rien de ta part, Hermione, mais souhaite seulement que tu puisses continuer sans que ce cauchemar hante tes nuits à jamais._

_Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi ambitieux et insatisfait ! Alors, peut-être aurais-je compris que le bonheur ne dépend pas de la richesse ou de la puissance, mais de cette liberté de penser et d'agir selon ses convictions, en accord avec soi-même. Ce sont des hommes comme Dumbledore, mon père, ou Rogue qui ont raison. Que de gâchis !_

_Ma plume commence à accrocher au parchemin. Je viens à manquer d'encre et je doute fort que les gardiens m'en donne avant la semaine prochaine... _

_Et je ne trouve pas non plus de formule convenant à une telle situation. Sache simplement que je t'ai écrit cette lettre sans rien te cacher de mes sentiments. Sache également que mes regrets sont sincères. _

_Adieu et pardon, Hermione. _

_Percy Weasley._

Tout au long de sa lecture, sa gorge n'avait cessé de se serrer pour ne plus former qu'une boule d'angoisse, à la limite de l'étouffer. Mais ce papier froissé qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains moites venait de lui ôter un poids énorme de la poitrine. Un poids qui l'empêchait de vivre à nouveau, et ce malgré l'amour de Severus et de son fils...

Lorsque, quelques minutes auparavant, le hibou lui avait déposé la lettre marqué du sceau de cire noire d'Azkaban, Hermione s'était mise à paniquer. Non ! Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec lui, ne voulait plus rien savoir de sa personne ! Elle s'était promise d'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Pour son propre bonheur et pour celui de sa famille.

Seulement, elle avait aussi compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier complètement ce qui s'était passé. C'était simplement impossible ! N'avait-elle pas failli mourir, et son adorable petit garçon manqué d'être sacrifié pour les desseins de ce monstre de Voldemort ! D'ailleurs, beaucoup de psychologues moldus recommandaient à leurs patients d'oser affronter la réalité, étape inévitable de la guérison…

Si elle avait réussi à survivre à ce coma, à faire ce qu'elle avait fait pour récupérer son fils, à désarmer Lucius Malefoy pour sauver Severus, alors, elle serait assez forte pour affronter Percy une dernière fois à travers cette lettre. Elle serait assez forte pour avancer et continuer à vivre. Aimer. Souffrir, peut-être. Aimer, encore et encore. Etre heureuse, tout simplement.

La lettre n'était maintenant plus qu'une boule qu'elle serait entre ses mains tremblantes, les larmes salvatrices inondant son visage. C'était terminé. Tout était terminé…

- Hermione, que se passe t-il ?

La voix inquiète de Severus la fit sursauter.

Avec hâte, elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main gauche et tenta de dissimuler la lettre dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, en vain. Severus venait de s'approcher, le regard inquisiteur braqué sur cette dernière. Gênée, elle détourna son visage du sien et contempla les flammes dans la cheminée.

- D'accord… Je vais te laisser si tu as besoin d'être seule. Je viens de coucher Adrian. Si toutefois tu as besoin de moi, je serai au laboratoire, annonça t-il d'une voix éteinte dont quiconque, en dehors d'elle, n'aurait perçu le moindre sentiment. Elle, y décela de l'inquiétude, mais également ce qu'elle identifia comme une légère pointe de colère.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être seule, Severus. C'est juste que… hésita t-elle avant de lui tendre la boule de papier.

- Que Weasley t'a écrit. Puisque apparemment tu as besoin que je finisse tes phrases, siffla t-il en la dévorant d'un regard brulant, ignorant superbement la lettre. Ça je l'avais bien compris ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as tenté de me cacher cette lettre !

- Je n'ai pas-

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Hermione ! s'écria t-il alors, bien loin de sa maîtrise habituelle.

- En effet, j'aurais préféré que tu ignores l'existence de cette lettre, concéda t-elle, mortifiée et honteuse de lui avoir menti.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, non. Ce déni avait été comme une sorte de réflexe, une tentative inconsciente de le protéger de la brutalité de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Son regard noir était toujours posé sur elle, et Hermione pressentait une avalanche de reproches où se mêleraient, elle n'en doutait pas, piques acerbes et propos mordants. Mais ce dernier, contre toute attente, ne pipa mot.

A l'idée que son mari puisse penser à une quelconque correspondance entre elle et Percy, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et sa tête tourbillonner dangereusement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lise cette lettre ce soir, par Merlin ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu de se trouver seule à la maison ! Elle avait chaud et pourtant, une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos.

- Severus, reprit alors Hermione d'une voix qu'elle s'appliqua à adoucir. C'est vrai qu'en te voyant entrer dans le salon, j'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que Percy… que Percy m'avait écrit. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'imagines des choses…

Sa tête tourbillonna de plus belle…

- Je ne m'imagine rien.

Elle sentit les bras masculins l'encercler juste à temps alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, avant que ses jambes toutes flageolantes ne cèdent sous le poids de son corps vacillant. Alors qu'il la soutenait, ses larmes, trop longtemps retenues, coulèrent librement sur ses joues, mouillant la chemise de Severus.

- Je devine aisément… continua t-il d'un ton amer.

- Oh, non ! s'exclama t-elle douloureusement en enfouissant d'avantage son visage sur son torse. Tu n'as pas à savoir… Tu n'as pas à endurer… Il suffit déjà de-

- Tu n'as pas eu le choix, Hermione ! la coupa t-il avec force tout en l'écartant légèrement de lui.

De cette façon, son visage était maintenant face au sien et elle pouvait voir une flamme, noire et dévorante, consumer son regard.

- C'est vrai qu'à ce moment je n'en ai pas vu d'autres possibilités concéda t-elle. Il détenait notre fils. Mais il y avait surement d'autres options… Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais oublier ces derniers mois et… Oh, Merlin !

- Hermione… tu as fait ce que toute mère aurait fait. Tu as été forte et courageuse, mon aimée. Et je n'avais aucun droit de reporter ma colère contre toi.

La main qu'il venait de poser sur sa joue était chaude et douce et Hermione ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant, si paisible.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait… répéta t-elle, d'avantage pour elle-même.

- Bien plus forte que moi…

Oh, non ! Elle ne voulait surtout rien entendre, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Elle l'avait deviné alors même qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans la clairière. Là, elle avait vu le visage de Gabrielle et avait tout compris, tout deviné…

- Lorsque j'ai quitté la Grande-Bretagne…

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Comme si une récente cicatrice, trop fraîche encore, venait de se rouvrir. Et cette cicatrice lui faisait mal, tellement mal… Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à en savoir plus ! Non, elle ne voulait rien savoir de son mari avec cette fille, ne voulait rien imaginer ! Ne surtout pas imaginer…

- Severus, non, le coupa t-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Je t'en prie… je ne veux pas entendre de ta voix ce que je sais déjà…

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur et elle vit un sentiment de tristesse passer comme une ombre sur son visage.

- Si tu savais comme je-

- Non, Severus ! insista t-elle en appuyant un peu plus son doigt sur sa bouche.

Mais alors qu'elle l'intimait à se taire, il se saisit de sa main, l'emprisonnant un peu trop rudement, et l'écarta de son visage. Elle eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler, mais hormis son souffle, devenu fort et saccadé, rien ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres fines. Elle attendit quelques secondes, hors d'haleine, presque anxieuse de cette flamme qui redoublait au fond de ses yeux noirs…

Un abysse. Elle était en train de se noyer dans un abysse. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il amena sa main vers sa bouche, écrasant brusquement ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa paume, qu'elle se réveilla enfin.

- Il n'y a que toi, Hermione.

Tremblant. Fébrile. Enfiévré.

- Il n'y a toujours eu que toi…

Il la serrait plus, toujours plus, et elle, répondait à son étreinte avec la même ardeur, la même passion, si fort qu'elle se crut sur le point de défaillir.

Comment elle s'était retrouvée sur le sol, elle n'aurait su le dire. Seuls comptaient sa bouche, dévorant son cou, ses mains, cherchant avidement sa peau, son corps écrasant le sien sans ménagement… et ses coups de reins, puissants, profonds, presque douloureux.

Et elle les savourait, jouissant de le savoir en elle, de l'entendre soupirer et gémir, de l'entendre sangloter son plaisir. Jamais il ne lui avait fait l'amour comme ça, si violemment, si rudement, sans se préoccuper de la satisfaire elle. Et pourtant, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi entière, aussi libre. C'était presque trop fort, trop intense. Trop…

Alors, lorsqu'elle sentit cette chaleur tant attendue irradier son ventre et ses reins, puis la submerger par vagues aussi violentes qu'implacables, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier son nom, encore et encore...

Son corps transpirant recouvrait le sien, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, et le souffle calme de sa respiration lui effleurait la nuque comme une caresse. Elle était bien, tellement bien… Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des heures durant. Derrière eux, les braises rougeoyantes de l'âtre finissaient de se consumer, accompagnant la douce torpeur de leurs corps assouvis et heureux…

ooOoOoOoo

Penché au dessus du petit lit à barreaux de bois blanc, Severus réfléchissait. Depuis leur fuite de Poudlard trois semaines auparavant, il avait appris à découvrir son enfant. Un fils.

Si on lui avait dit avant d'épouser Hermione qu'il serait un jour père, Severus aurait suggéré à ce toqué d'aller se faire ausculter d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste pour confusion mentale sévère ! Mais ça, c'était avant qu'Hermione ne lui annonce sa grossesse…

Il revoyait encore son visage anxieux et son air affolé. Qu'avait-elle craint alors ? Qu'il ne la quitte ou lui force à avaler une potion ? Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour digérer l'information, et s'était efforcé tant bien que mal à reprendre contenance face à sa femme qui se liquéfiait littéralement sur place.

- Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver… Je prends pourtant mes précautions. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas du tout le moment !

Alors comme ça, il y avait un moment pour Hermione !

Il avait soudain réalisé qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question des enfants dans leur couple. Qu'il n'en veuille pas semblait pourtant évident : en tout premier lieu, il y avait cette différence d'âge, et d'autre part, quiconque avait eu l'occasion de se retrouver dans une salle de classe en sa compagnie avait dû se rendre compte de son peu de patience avec les enfants… Quant à l'image qu'il se faisait d'un père… Le sien n'en avait pas été un et il aurait été bien plus heureux sans lui ! Ce qu'il connaissait le mieux chez ce père, c'était son poing et cette haleine d'alcool lorsqu'il rentrait du pub chaque soir.

Non, jamais il n'avait pensé être père un jour. Et Hermione, jamais elle ne lui avait fait part d'un tel désir !

Il avait eu l'occasion de la voir quelques fois avec de jeunes enfants, mais ne lui avait pas vu d'intérêt pour la question, alors que les autres jeunes femmes de son âge étaient en extase devant les bambins ! Tout naturellement, il s'était dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Et mieux, il s'était dit que pour s'être mariée avec lui, ce genre de question était déjà réglé !

- Parcequ'il y a un moment ? l'avait-il alors questionnée, stoïque.

- Eh bien, si nous n'étions pas en guerre… Peut-être que l'idée m'aurait effleurée à un moment donné, avait-elle bredouillé en se tortillant les mains, visiblement gênée. Enfin, je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais le garder !

Etrangement, à cette idée de perdre l'enfant, il avait ressenti une violente douleur au creux de l'estomac. Une douleur que jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner avant ce jour.

- Je crois que le simple fait d'être venue m'en parler… prouve que tu désires cet enfant, avait-il soufflé, presque dans un murmure.

- Mais toi…

- J'avoue ne m'être jamais posé la question, lui avait-il répondu, tout en considérant sa silhouette qui ne laissait encore rien présager de sa grossesse.

Il s'était imaginé le ventre de sa femme en train de s'arrondir au fil des mois et avec lui, ce sentiment de fierté qu'il découvrait avec étonnement. C'était nouveau et tellement fort. Il avait alors compris qu'en dépit de ses craintes et de ses certitudes, et contre toute attente, lui aussi désirait cet enfant…

Tiré de son sommeil par une légère caresse sur ses cheveux, son fils entrouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Encore une fois, le cœur de Severus se serra. S'habituerait-il jamais à ressentir tant d'émotions ?

Doucement, il dégagea le petit corps de la gigoteuse et prit son fils contre lui. L'enfant gazouillait tout en battant des pieds.

- Je vois que tu as faim, déclara t-il en coulant son regard dans le sien, comme s'il attendait une réponse en retour. Dans ce cas, allons le préparer, ce biberon !

Évidemment, il ne serait jamais de ces pères ultra démonstratifs et envahissants à la Arthur Weasley, ce n'était simplement pas dans son caractère. Il ne voulait pas non plus régenter la vie de son fils en tentant de le façonner à son image, comme avait pu le faire Lucius avec Drago. Non, il se jurait simplement de toujours veiller au bonheur de son fils, et pourquoi pas, se faire l'instrument discret de sa réussite… Car avec lui, Severus avait découvert qu'il était capable de patiente et de bienveillance. Deux vertus qu'il ignorait totalement posséder avant de devenir père.

Une main effleura son épaule. Hermione, qu'il avait déposée endormie sur le canapé, avait passé un peignoir et lui souriait.

- C'est ici que tu étais… bailla t-elle en caressant la joue d'Adrian.

- Je l'ai entendu remuer et je crois qu'il a faim…

Il vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

- Tu es un excellent papa et je t'aime, Severus.

Tant de spontanéité le désarma et pour la première fois de sa vie, les mots lui maquèrent. Lui aussi l'aimait, les aimait. Merlin ! Bien sûr qu'il s'habituerait à toutes ces émotions ! Et avec eux, ne goûtait déjà t-il pas au bonheur ?

_FIN_

* * *

_*** extrait de Demain dès l'aube de Victor Hugo. Mais je pense que vous dû reconnaître ce grand et beau classique !  
**_

_**Voilà, cette histoire est belle et bien finie ! Une petite review pour connaître votre dernière impression me ferait bien plaisir !**_

_**NB : il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive un petit OS sur l'évolution des sentiments d'Hermione et Severus, au début lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Une sorte de préquelle à cette histoire... Mais avant, je souhaite reprendre la suite de "Ma relative liberté" que j'avais laissé de côté pour me concentrer sur l'Arcane...**_

_**BIZ et à bientôt**_

_**khalie**_


End file.
